The Captive
by I Fancy Hugh Dancy
Summary: As he continues to seek refuge for himself and The Child, Din Djarin accepts his next bounty mission. What he finds is more than he bargained for. Will Din realize that the one thing that he truly needs is right in front of him? A story of love, war, family, and self-discovery. [Mandalorian (Din Djarin)/OC]. Baby Yoda goodness! Rated M for later chapters. Chapter 19 now up!
1. Chapter 1: The Job

**\+ THE CAPTIVE +**

**(V)(V)(V)**

**"Silence"**

_**By: Marshmello ft. Khalid**_

_Yeah, I'd rather be a lover than a fighter _  
_'Cause all my life, I've been fighting _  
_Never felt a feeling of comfort _  
_All this time, I've been hiding_  
_And I never had someone to call my own, oh nah _  
_I'm so used to sharing  
Love only left me alone _  
_But I'm at one with the silence_

_I found peace in your violence _  
_Can't tell me there's no point in trying_  
_I'm at one, and I've been quiet for too long_  
_I found peace in your violence _  
_Can't tell me there's no point in trying _  
_I'm at one, and I've been silent for too long _  
_I've been quiet for too long_  
_I've been quiet for too long _  
_I found peace in your violence _  
_Can't tell me there's no point in trying _  
_I'm at one, and I've been quiet for too long_

_I'm in need of a savior, but I'm not asking for favors_  
_My whole life, I've felt like a burden_  
_I think too much, and I hate it_  
_I'm so used to being in the wrong, I'm tired of caring_  
_Loving never gave me a home, so I'll sit here in the silence_

_I found peace in your violence_  
_Can't tell me there's no point in trying_  
_I'm at one, and I've been quiet for too long_  
_I found peace in your violence_  
_Can't tell me there's no point in trying_  
_I'm at one, and I've been silent for too long_  
_I've been quiet for too long_  
_I've been quiet for too long_  
_I found peace in your violence_  
_Can't tell me there's no point in trying_  
_I'm at one, and I've been quiet for too long_

**(V)(V)(V)**

**Rating**: T for violence, language and adult situations. M for later chapters.

**Genre**: Romance/Action/Adventure.

**Summary**: As he continues to seek refuge for himself and The Child, Din Djarin accepts his next bounty mission. What he finds is more than he bargained for. Will Din realize that the one thing that he truly needs is right in front of him? A story of love, war, family, and self-discovery. [Mandalorian (Din Djarin)/OC]. Slightly AU.

**Disclaimer**: This story is pure fanfiction. I don't own any of the recognizable characters from Star Wars / Disney.

**Author's Note**: This is my very first Mandalorian fanfic! It's been a while since I've written and posted anything on here, so here's to dusting off the olde pen and writing down something that's been brewing in my head. Let's hope my muse stays with me on this one. Cheers to my fans over the past 17 years. Can't believe how fast time flies! Thanks in advance for the feedback. =) xx IFHD

**(V)(V)(V)**

**Chapter 1: The Job**

"Luna! Luna, wake up!"

I felt hurried shakes upon my shoulders as the panicked voice said my name once more. Instinctively, I shot up with a start, my bloodshot eyes straining to adjust to the dim light of the stark, stone room. I threw the thin blanket off my body with purpose, ridding myself of the little warmth the piece of fabric had afforded me to begin with. I hissed frantically, "T'iana, my friend, what's the matter?"

"They've found you."

The blood drained from my face as my entire body stiffened. Without another thought, I took hold of the blaster hidden underneath my pillow. I placed my other hand on T'iana's arm and motioned with a nod to a stack of empty barrels to my left. "Hide!"

"But what about -"

"_Now_."

The thin strip of light underneath the doorway danced as light footsteps approached the room. Each stride was calm and languid, yet set on its intent. My heart throbbed violently against my chest as I tiptoed to the side of the door and cemented my back to the wall. At the corner of my eye, I could see T'iana securing the barrel cover above her head. Though still worried about her safety, I focused on the incoming threat. I breathed quietly through my mouth as the final footstep landed inches from where I stood.

The door suddenly burst open, shattering the frame.

I pulled the trigger.

The shots bounced off heavy, silver armour, the ricochets burrowing through the walls and ceilings of the room. My eyes flitted towards the barrels momentarily, then took a step back to keep firing. Seeing that the intruder was unphased and wanting to draw him away from T'iana's location, I desperately made a beeline for the end of the hallway, arm stretching for the front door of T'iana's home.

As my fingers touched the doorknob, I felt something coil around my ankles, tightening them together like a vicegrip. Before I could take another breath, I was jerked to the ground, the harsh impact making me lose my grip on the blaster. I cried out in pain. The contraption then whirred, dragging me towards the very opposite of where I needed to go. My fingers scraped on the floor in a futile attempt to escape. Within seconds, I was at the feet of the intruder. I let out a defiant cry, punching at his knees. Pain flooded my senses as the armour cracked my knuckles.

"Stay still."

The modulated voice of the intruder pierced the air around us.

"Let me go!" I whipped my dark, tousled hair back and looked up at his helmet-covered face. I was met only with the reflection of my own face. His imposing stature was now ever more apparent as he took a step towards me. I slithered backwards. "I have done nothing to you!"

His upper body visibly stiffened as he looked down and appraised me for a moment. The moment was, however, fleeting, and he widened his stance once more as he commented, "I don't think that blaster shot me by itself."

My mouth became agape at the unexpected retort. As I attempted to frantically loosen the wires around my ankles and escape once more, the intruder grabbed the front of my tunic to set me on my feet. He pressed my back against the wall to steady me. With my face mere inches from his helmet, he expertly bound my wrists, placed a gag around my mouth, planted a hood upon my head, and lifted me across his right shoulder with minimal effort. I kicked and squirmed to no avail, feeling only his armoured arms behind the small of my back, growing ever tighter, and his cape brushing against my covered face. As he strode out of the dwelling, a strange, toxic smell wafted in the air, forcefully invading my nostrils.

Then darkness.

**(V)(V)(V)**

I awoke to the faint sound of whirring machines. I then felt a slight bump, followed by the rough shaking of the ground beneath me. With my head still enveloped in a hood and with my vision blurred, I could only see dim speckles of light. As the recollection of what had just occurred flooded my thoughts, panic seeped through my veins once more. I let out a yelp and attempted to stand, but found myself tightly tied to a cold seat, my hands behind my back and my legs tucked firmly beneath me. "Help! Someone help me!" I attempted.

Only the machines beeped and grumbled in return.

After a few moments of my desperate calls, the clanking on metal steps came from my right. It was the same calm, languid footsteps that I had heard previously.

"You bastard!" I cried, giving no heed that all the intruder heard were mumbles, "Let me go!"

The footsteps abruptly stopped.

The hood then lifted, and I was once more face to face with my captor. Though he still adorned his helmet, his gaze burrowed through me, his stance firm. My eyes darted around the tiny, metal compartment, looking for any sign of an escape route. It was then that I finally realized that I was in a ship, careening through space. My heart constricted, threatening to burst. My stampeding thoughts fell upon T'iana. My former refuge. My current situation. The compartment seemed even smaller now, appearing to shrink inch by inch until it engulfed me whole. _What if they never find me?_ The multicoloured lights on the metal panels surrounding me blinked haphazardly, as though mocking my current predicament. A chill moved at lightning speed down my spine as my captor reached a hand towards me. I flinched, moving as far away from him as I could.

He removed my gag.

"Are you thirsty?"

I trembled as his gloved fingertips left the side of my face.

I didn't respond.

"I...I'm not going to hurt you."

My eyes travelled from his outstretched hand, to his plated chest, then finally landed on his face. He barely moved, unphased by the momentary silence between us. Instead, he patiently awaited my response, keeping is gaze on me.

With anger rising within me once more, I spat, "What do you want with me?"

He didn't reply. He broke his stare only to slightly turn and pick up a cup from the shelf behind him. He presented the cup to the side of my face. "Drink."

I defiantly snapped my head to the left, stiffening my jaw. My chest visibly rose and fell as the weight of my predicament increased. _If he's not going to kill me, then_…

Before my thoughts could spiral even more out of control, a slight movement caught my eye. As I fixated my gaze to a stack of crates in front of me, something green slowly peered from behind. I furrowed my brows as I quickly realized it was the size of a small child. Its large, wide ears twitched and flapped as its curious, almond-shaped eyes remained on my form. He tilted his head to the side in appraisal. With one small step, and then another, the creature slowly moved towards me, the fabric of its almost-too-big garment dragging on the cold floor. It held a cup in its hands - albeit smaller than the one my captor was offering me - with the liquid almost spilling with his every movement. It stopped about two meters away from me. Then, in a leisurely manner, it looked at the cup, looked at me, and extended its tiny arms in offering.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" my captor said exasperatedly. With a sigh, he picked up the creature, tucked it securely upon his right arm, and made a move towards a metal ladder. As they passed me, the creature gazed at me once more, cooed, and reached his tri-fingered hand towards me. My captor's quizzical look first landed on the creature, then rested on me. "Huh?"

Though I was just as confused about what I was seeing before me, I managed, "Let. Me. Go."

The creature looked up at my captor, as though awaiting his response as well. The helmeted man turned his head slightly from me.

"I can't do that."

I tugged at my binds in sheer rage, still unable to pull an inch of slack. Through gritted teeth, I hissed, "Why? Why are you doing this?"

With his back now fully towards me, he replied:

"It's the job."

**(V)(V)(V)**

**A/N:** Wow, it was amazing to get that out of my head and onto "paper"! That was the first thing I've written and published in about six years! Hope you enjoyed it. xx IFHD


	2. Chapter 2: The Fight

**Chapter 2: The Fight**

My captor's last words echoed in my head long after he had left.

Replaying.

Mocking.

He had been sent to capture me. But how did he find me? I had been careful, covering my tracks, avoiding any communications with anyone in my home planet. Throughout the months I had spent with T'iana on her planet of _Talamh_, no one knew my identity; only a handful knew I even existed. I lived in the shadows, with no rumblings of my past coming back to haunt me.

Until now.

Hours passed. Hunger, coupled with sleep deprivation and mental exhaustion, dulled my senses. The fixed position in which I had been left caused my muscles to ache, then gradually become numb. I fidgeted as much as my constraints allowed, willing my circulation to persist, battling the very threat of unconsciousness. The sandpaper taste in my mouth did not relent, despite every effort in my being to block out the discomfort. Falling prey to my physical instinct, I longingly eyed the cup of water that had been left on a ledge in front of me.

The ship suddenly roared, then violently turned at a 90 degree angle. I gasped at the sharp movement, clinging as best as I could to my seat. The vessel then increased in speed, the force taking the breath out of my lungs. Frenzied beeping then surrounded me. The lights on various frames and panels blinked furiously, as though engulfed in their own panic. Rumbles echoed beneath my feet, the vibration frantic, desperate. Anxious, my eyes flashed around the compartment, searching for any sign of what was occurring.

A side panel to my left exploded, spewing sparks throughout the compartment like a barrage of fireworks. Alarms rang out shortly afterwards, the staccato beeping overlapping with one another. The ship lagged for a split second, careened forward at blazing speed, then performed a controlled barrel roll. I hung on for dear life, my back pressed firmly upon the wall behind me. Butterflies filled my stomach, which seemed to inch its way towards my chest, as the manoeuvre progressed. "Hey!" My voice came out as a croak. I greedily gasped for breath as I shielded my face from the fried circuits to my side. "What's…what's going on?!"

The lights in the ship darkened in reply.

The ship staggered, losing its speed and altitude. After a momentary flounder, it then declined in a sharp free-fall, its nose diving haphazardly. "Shit!" I cried out, the very real possibility of impending doom invading my thoughts. The fall continued for a few more minutes, the velocity increasing as the arc of the ship turned downwards ever more sharply. My lungs laboured to capture oxygen during the free-fall. With no other recourse, I could only close my eyes at the discomfort.

The vessel abruptly stopped.

Then, ever so slowly, I felt it lower to land upon steady ground.

The rumblings of the engines faded.

My captor reappeared not long afterwards, his purposeful strides taking him to the malfunctioning panels beside me. As he passed my form, he examined me for a moment. I glared upwards at him in return. "What the hell happened?"

"None of your concern."

He rapidly pressed a few buttons on his vambrace. A red light appeared, and he began to scan the panels. He muttered a curse to himself, then replaced a large, fallen cover. His head lowered.

"Where are we?" I persisted, not breaking my stare from his form.

He heaved a sigh, annoyance evident through the squaring of his shoulders. "You ask too many questions."

Whether it was my previous physical state or whether it was caused by the events that had just occurred, my head bobbed involuntarily; my eyelids felt as though they weighed a ton. My laboured breaths continued as my head swirled, my temples being barraged by intermittent stabbing pains. Through blurred vision, I perceived my captor take a few steps to my side. Faint rustling sounded, followed by a sharp _clink_. He moved back in front of me and took a knee. I felt something pressed against my lips.

"Drink."

The word was no longer a suggestion, but an order.

With no energy left to fight, I tilted my head upwards in acquiesce. The cool liquid felt like a new life force upon my lips. I drank greedily, not wasting a drop.

I then felt the straps around my ankles loosen, followed by the cuffs around my wrists.

"Bathroom's that way."

Though the exhibition of decency - mercy, even - surprised me, I didn't think twice about how to react. With all the energy I could muster, I pushed myself up from my seat and limped toward the cabin he had motioned towards. He wasn't far behind. He then entered a combination upon the panel to the right of the door, opening it. Watching my every move, he stood behind me and waited until I stepped inside. The door then swished closed before I could turn around to face him.

After a few minutes, I lightly tapped on the metal door. "Hey, I'm done."

No reply.

"Hey!" I shouted out more frantically, pressing my ear to the door. I inspected the cramped cabin, which barely had any room to stretch out my arms. My earlier prison cell didn't seem so bad at this point. "You can't keep me in here!"

The sliding door opened then.

No sign of my captor.

I furrowed my brows when I noticed that the backside cargo door was open, the long ramp fully extended. _What the hell?_ My eyes lifted towards the horizon. We had landed on what appeared to be a clearing beside heavy forest. The red trees on this planet playfully swayed in the light wind, its shadows carelessly dancing on the mossed ground. Despite the circumstances, I actually thought it was quite...beautiful.

I took a hesitant step outside of the bathroom, examining the ship's lower compartment with mistrust. As my second step fell upon the metal floor, a light mew sounded.

My eyes darted to the ground, alert.

It was the green creature.

With its head tilted to one side, its wide eyes studied me quizzically, mouth slightly opening to reveal tiny teeth.

I approached the creature gingerly, my hands up as though in surrender. "Hey there, little guy." I watched it closely as its tiny legs took it to the edge of the ramp. It then turned its head to me, then towards the clearing. I furrowed my brows as I followed its line of sight. "What's going on? Where's your master?"

_What was it trying to tell me?  
_  
Wait.

The pounding in my chest increased as I realized that this could be my chance to escape. But to where, exactly? I didn't even know which planet I was on! But wouldn't any kind of freedom be better than my current situation?

The being looked up at me, as though sensing my inner battle. It made almost a distressed, high-pitched sound, its mouth forming into a frown. Suddenly, discomfort enveloped my body. My head began to pound even more.

Something felt really, really wrong.

The firing of several blasters pierced the tranquil scenery before us. I had no visibility with regard to where the shots were coming from, but whoever was firing them was close. Perturbed by the imminent danger, I scooped up the little creature in my arms and ran farther back into the ship for cover. I tried to press the blinking buttons beside the cargo door in a frantic attempt to close it, but the ramp remained still.

Bushes rustled a few meters from where I stood.

A yellow-skinned Trandoshan then appeared from the shrubbery, blaster drawn. Its hardened scales shone in the light as it moved tactically towards the ship. The menacing glare on its face did not falter, underscoring its protruding teeth.

It pointed the blaster directly at us.

Before it could squeeze the trigger, I managed to take a lithe step to the left and press my back firmly against a closed door. Using what little cover I was afforded by the side of the ship and a stack of crates, I ripped a loose panel cover off and held it in front of me as a shield. The Trandoshan unleashed a series of shots; some entirely missed, while others bounced off the panel cover. I eyed the creature I held in my arms, its distress apparent in its face.

A familiar voice sounded then.

"Go to the cockpit!"

Peering ever so slightly from behind my makeshift shield, I observed my captor shooting at the Trandoshan. Without a moment to spare, I made a beeline for the ladder in a crouched position, ensuring that as much of my and the creature's form were behind the panel. Blasts continued to rain within the ship, damaging some of the interior. As I reached the bottom of the ladder, I tossed the panel to the ground in order to climb. It was then that a shot ricocheted off the bathroom door and grazed my upper back. I cried out in pain, but kept my tight grip on the creature. Its concerned eyes met mine. I held it closer to me as I managed to pull myself up the rest of the ladder.

I reached the second level of the vessel and followed a narrow corridor. The searing pain upon my back continued as I hurriedly searched for the cockpit. After a few more steps, an automatic door flew open, revealing a single pilot seat, two passenger seats at its flanks, and a variety of multicoloured monitors, displays, and panels.

I ran inside the safe haven and looked back to ensure that the doors had closed behind me. I set the creature down on the pilot's chair. Keeping low, I peered out of the windows, looking for any sign of my captor or the threat that he was suppressing.

There was movement beneath the right engine. My captor appeared, keeping his back as close to the ship as possible. He fired at several attackers just meters away, dropping them where they stood. My eyes followed his form as he continued to scout the perimeter, expertly surveying our surroundings. His head snapped upwards as he looked into the cockpit. I met his gaze. _How can I feel his eyes piercing through me even though I couldn't see them?_ Then, he disappeared from my line of sight.

With a crisis seemingly averted, I turned my attention to the little creature. "Are you alright?"

It let out a prolonged gurgle, then extended both of its arms towards me.

"Is that a yes?" I actually felt myself smile at the interaction. It was a sensation that seemed so foreign now. _When was the last time I had actually, genuinely smiled?_ I picked the creature up in my arms once more, rocking it ever so slightly. "You're a nice little child, aren't you?"

The cockpit door whizzed open. Startled, I moved behind the pilot chair and shielded the creature with my body. I eyed the shadowy corridor, my expression raged with defiance.

My captor appeared.

I let out a sharp exhale of relief as he strode with conviction inside the cockpit. His stare drifted from the creature in my arms, then to me. His head slanted to the side, then nodded towards my upper back. "You're hurt."

I failed to mask the tremble in my voice. "I'm fine."

"You're hurt," he persisted, opening a low compartment at the foot of a passenger seat. He bent down slightly as he rummaged through the contents. After a few moments, I caught a glimpse of a pen-like contraption in his hand. He then stood upright and motioned his head towards my wound. "This will help with the healing."

I eyed the tool with suspicion.

He saw my hesitation and offered, "If I wanted to kill you, I would have done so already."

In reply, I tilted my chin upwards and gave my head a quick shake. "You know, you really need to work on your bedside manner." Setting the creature back on the pilot's seat, I pulled down the left sleeve of my tunic, exposing the bloodied wound that ravaged my left scapula. I couldn't tell just how deep it was, but it sure as hell was painful. "Have at it, doc."

He took another step towards me.

"This is going to hurt."

My heart rammed at my chest in anticipation. I took a deep breath as light buzzing noises began. As promised, pain shot through my body, and I flinched at the contact. I bit my bottom lip in an effort to muffle my cry. "This is making it better?" I hissed.

"Eventually, it will."

I let out a sharp breath and fought the tears pooling at the sides of my eyes. What I felt next, however, wasn't more pain, but the sensation of light, calloused fingertips grazing the nape of my neck. Shivers travelled down my spine at the touch. Ever so gently, he moved my long hair aside, tucking it over my uninjured shoulder. With a slight hesitation, he then pressed his hand on my upper arm, keeping me steady as I involuntarily trembled at the pain. My body relaxed. His fingers momentarily trailed the side of my arm before he retrieved his hand. I swallowed at the contact, at his closeness, and remained silent.

Through the corner of my eye, I could see the creature looking up at us inquisitively, his expression neutral.

I had no idea that silence could be so loud.

Any concocted form of distraction would do at this point.

"Is this your child?" I blurted.

"No."

"I uh…" I turned my head slightly to the side to look up at him. "I was just wondering if you looked like that underneath that helmet of yours."

He paused for a moment and observed me.

At that very moment, I desperately desired to see what his flaming eyes looked like.

"I can tell you with certainty that I am not green."

I didn't know what possessed me to do so, but I burst out in laughter. Something I had not heard in a long time from my lips. Even the creature let out a few giggles to join in. However, the non-green life-form behind me stiffened at the sound and abruptly released me from his grasp, as though I had just burnt him. He tossed the healing tool back into the compartment.

I took a step forward to stand at his side. "What happened? Who attacked us?"

He brushed past by me and moved towards the front of the cockpit, pressing several buttons and turning on some switches. He ignored my questions entirely and announced, "Once I'm done fixing the ship, we're leaving this planet."

With a flick of his cape, he then took a step towards me and took my hands in his. I examined our contact, then looked back up at him. I could hear his light breaths through the helmet - rhythmic, steady.

In a swift motion, my wrists were once more bound with metal cuffs.

"Sit." He pointed brusquely to the right passenger seat, the aggression in his movements returning. "And don't move."

My jaw fell, but no words came out. I struggled with the cuffs.

He took the creature in his arms and strode towards the back of the cockpit.

My eyes trailed after him. "Isn't it lonely?"

Those few words succeeded in stopping him where he stood. He didn't look at me. "What?"

"This life?"

No reply.

I continued, nodding towards the creature, "You know, this is no life for a child."

His free hand formed into a clenched fist. Then, he exited the cockpit.

**(V)(V)(V)  
**

**A/N:** Yay, the muse is VERY strong with this story! The new episode today really helped. Thank you to those who reviewed, favourited, and followed this story. Great sign that you're enjoying it. What did you think of this chapter? Until next time! xx IFHD


	3. Chapter 3: The Truth

**Chapter 3: The Truth**

_Scorching flames blazed, wholly engulfing my surroundings.  
_  
_Pandemonium erupted in the distance as panicked screams pierced the cold, night air.  
_  
_I was floating, it seemed, as I trudged through a hazy urban area, attempting to grasp at a hooded form in front of me. A cry of frustration escaped my lips as I found I could never do it; it was always a mere inch or two away. "Keep running," the voice was muffled, almost to the point where it was inaudible. "Don't look back!"  
_  
_I did as she asked without hesitation, willing everything in my being to force my heavy feet forward. Through blurred vision, I could see her form begin to move farther and farther from me. It faded, then materialized, the apparition becoming more faint as I pressed forward. Though I tried to catch up, I couldn't move any faster. My laboured breaths echoed around me as I extended a hand outwards.  
_  
_My legs were bound, rooted to the ground.  
_  
_The apparition was how at the edge of the horizon, almost out of sight, as it was enveloped in darkness.  
_  
_A shadowy phantom with a horned helmet, akin to a bull, materialized in front of me. The contours of its face were shaded, almost imperceptible; I could only see its piercing, red eyes as it locked on to my form.  
_  
_I then felt a heavy, perpetual pressure upon my torso. I looked down. A knife oddly stuck out of my abdomen, my blood spurting in all directions as my vision slowly faded.  
_  
_"There's no running away this time, girl."  
_  
I awoke with a gasp, my body suddenly alert. With panicked breaths, I frantically examined the breadth of my torso.

Nothing.

I shut my eyes for a moment as I attempted to slow down my heart rate. The murmur of the ship's engine greeted me. My vision reminded me that I was still in the cockpit of the ship, which was now soaring through the vast expanse of space. A quiet mew sounded then, and I noticed the little green creature standing right in front of me, perched on a panel, its arms tucked closely at its sides. It flapped its large ears, as though sensing my discomfort. I gave it a smile of reassurance and looked out of the window to my right.

My heart punched at my chest then.

As the ship maneuvered to descend, it appeared in the distance.

My home planet of _Grá_.

Its colour used to be a light shade of green. Healthy. Vibrant. Now, it was speckled with darkness, as though diseased.

Adrenaline began to rush through me as my predicament worsened. "Please," I hissed, attempting to gain the attention of my captor, who occupied the pilot's seat, "you have to let me go."

He turned his helmeted head almost imperceptibly towards me, then returned his attention to the flight path in front of us without a word.

"Diabhal sent you to find me, didn't she?" I pressed, baring my teeth. "Did she tell you that she and her marauders invaded and ransacked my planet? Did she tell you that she's enslaved my people?" When he continued to ignore me, I spat, my voice laced with utter contempt, "But maybe all of that doesn't matter, because all you care about is your bounty."

"Stop talking."

I stared at the back of his head with disdain.

The ship began its controlled descent. Visibility became progressively limited as we passed through raging storm clouds. I held on to the side of the cockpit as best as I could as the vessel was roughly tossed, its engines whining in complaint. Through breaks in the cloud, I peered out at the planet below. I wasn't able to recognize the dismal scenery.

As soon as we touched ground, my captor powered down the ship, abruptly stood, and grasped my cuffs. With a tug, he commanded, "Get up."

The creature cooed at this exchange as a frown formed upon its countenance. I gave it a sympathetic glance, then threw my captor a searing gaze. I ripped my hands from his hold and exited the ship on my own.

With calm strides, he led me through a city called _Neart_. Once a bustling, prosperous centre, it was now akin to a wasteland, stripped of all of its beauty and life. The streets were deserted, market stalls abandoned. Buildings and what were once proud, stone structures were toppled and mangled, left to decay in their own ruin. The lifeblood that once flowed through the veins of this cosmopolitan city was gone.

_What have they done?  
_  
As dusk settled, I could see my captor examining our surroundings, his bewilderment evident even through only his posture.

"_This_ is what we fought against," I informed him plaintively. He twisted his head to look at me. "Diabhal and her troops sieged and raided our planet. Many of my people fought and died." I attempted to quell the tears that threatened to form at the sides of my eyes. It became evident then that time had only bandaged the pain - not erased it. "As the battles continued to rage, she sought to rebuild her ranks and ordered her troops to search the planet to seize resources to supply her army. Only a few of us in the cities escaped with our lives."

He eyed me for a few moments, as though contemplating. After the stark silence, he said, "Keep walking."

**(V)(V)(V)**

"I didn't think it would take you quite _this_ long, Mandalorian," a lighthearted voice sounded as we entered what appeared to be the edifice's great hall. We marched steadily through the length of the room as its large, stone archways loomed above us. Thick, marble pillars lined either side of the main area, its surfaces riddled with cracks and burn marks. The white walls were damaged and some stained glass windows were smashed to pieces, their rubble and remains left undisturbed. Had it not been for the torches that lined the sides of the walls, we would have been in complete darkness. The voice, closer now, continued, "Come, come! Let me see her pretty face."

My captor grasped my drenched tunic and pulled me farther inwards. I struggled in his hold, attempting to shake him off me to no avail. We passed several guards donned in scarlet clothing, standing at attention in a line on either side of us. Though they remained as they were, their flaming eyes followed us, hands gripping their rifles. A makeshift throne greeted us at the end of the hallway, poised upon a dais, with a woman clothed in the same scarlet slouched atop it. Her booted legs hung over the right armrest as she coolly supported her neck with her left arm. Her kohl-lined eyes grew with delight at the sight of me. As we stopped a few meters from her, my captor removed my cuffs and stepped to my side. "The job's done."

"That it _is_," Diabhal smirked as she let out a sharp laugh, revealing her ragged teeth. Her voice echoed around us. She speedily swung her feet forward and stood up with a jump. "So I guess the rumours were true! I was gifted with the best in the Guild!" She then tossed a sac of credits towards my captor, who caught it expertly. I eyed the exchange with utter contempt, moving even farther away from my captor's form. Diabhal wore a teasing expression upon her oblong face and continued, "Did you at least have _some_ fun with the girl?"

She was met with silence.

"Ah, I forget - a Mandalorian never tells." Her side smirk didn't falter as her dark, almond-shaped eyes roamed through the guards surrounding her. She cocked her head in my direction. "Then I guess we'll never know, eh?"

At that moment, gauntlet-covered hands dug themselves into my upper arms and shoved me forward. I tripped on the uneven surface at the sudden force and felt myself quickly plummeting. I just managed to reach my hands out in front of me before my head smashed upon the hard ground. The hands grabbed at my tunic again to lift me on my feet once more. With what energy I could muster, I swiveled around viciously, using my arms and elbows to dislodge me from his grasp. At lightning speed, I was met with a solid left hook upon the side of my face, sending my head flying towards the opposite direction. A throaty grunt of irritation escaped my lips as I felt blood pooling inside my mouth.

"That's enough!"

The sudden order came not from Diabhal, but the Mandalorian.

He took a few steps towards me, his shoulders squared.

Diabhal let out a curt laugh, amused at the display. "My debt has been paid to you, Mandalorian. These matters are no longer your concern." She waved a ringed hand dismissively at him, motioning towards the exit. "You'll forget all about this after you walk through those doors anyway. Isn't that the code of your Guild?"

My heart constricted as I perceived him take a heavy step back. He clenched his fist at his side, feeling the weight of the credits in his grasp. Without a word, he turned away from me and strode brusquely towards the exit. Diabhal cackled with glee. I looked after him with wide eyes, bewildered at his actions. As though he felt my piercing gaze, he momentarily twisted his head to appraise me, then disappeared through the threshold into the darkness.

**(V)(V)(V)**

A marauder troop firmly grasped my upper arm as he dragged me through a narrow, stone tunnel. The air reeked of death and decay, the torches fixed upon the walls almost failing to provide us with light. At the end of the adjacent tunnel, we reached what they constructed as their dungeons, the cell bars rusted and peeling from overuse.

As he reached forward to open the cell door, I took a side step to the right, crouching low from his form. As he swiveled to grab me once more, I delivered a swift kick to his groin, then used my open palm to throw a violent blow to his face. He hunched over, yelling out in pain. I hastily climbed on his back, locked my arms around his throat, and coiled my legs around his torso. With unbridled rage coursing through my veins, I growled, pulling at the hold as hard as my body was willing to allow me. He slammed me upon the walls in an attempt to knock me down, but I held firm through the stabbing pains. After a few moments of struggle, the troop finally fell on his knees, then fully to the ground with an echoing thud. Footsteps echoed through the halls then. Without a moment to spare, I hopped off his unconscious body, seized his blaster, and scrutinized my surroundings. I began to make my way back from whence we came, moving deliberately, quietly, with my back as close to the walls as possible.

Light trickled through a wooden door directly in front of me. Low grumbles sounded from the other side. I carefully opened the door a few inches, peering out as best as I could. A pair of marauder troops appeared then, patrolling the perimeter of the edifice, rifles in hand. I cursed lightly to myself, hastily moving back inside the building. I pressed the length of my body against the wall, keeping the blaster drawn at my hip. I waited with patience until their footsteps were muted, then cracked open the door once more, looking for any signs of movement. When I finally found none, I took a calculated step forward, then bolted into the darkness.

I sprinted through the shadows of the deserted buildings, using every cover I could find. Though my destination was unclear at this point, the one thing that I _did_ know was that I had to be as far away from Diabhal and her marauders as possible.

As I turned a corner, strong arms enveloped me.

Before I could struggle, a gloved hand gently pressed upon my mouth to cover it.

"It's me!"

That voice.

...That _voice_!

I shook the Mandalorian from my form, giving him a shove. With gritted teeth, I snarled, "Get away from me!" I stepped back, blaster poised in front of me, prepared to fire. "Let me pass!"

He didn't appear threatened at all. He remained still for a moment and said nothing.

Then, he took a sidestep, making room for my escape.

I furrowed my brows and threw him a look of disbelief. My eyes alternated from his form, then towards the freedom before me. I took a few, hesitant steps. When he did nothing but watch me, I muttered under my breath, "I thought you'd be long gone by now."

"I was coming back to free you," he replied simply.

I let out a scoff. "...what?"

"Diabhal lied to the Guild. She told us that you were a wanted deserter...a traitor." The frustration in his voice was palpable. He gave his head a firm shake, as though to cement his affirmation. "I would never have agreed to the job had I known that was not the truth."

"Why do you even care about that?" I replied in a hushed tone, stalking back towards him, "I thought a job was a job?"

"Because I have honour."

He took the sac of credits from his pocket and tossed it on the ground between us.

"There she is!"

I swirled around at the cry. A handful of marauder troops appeared a few meters from us. In a swift movement, the Mandalorian stepped in front of me, holding my form back behind him. As he did so, several other marauder troops appeared from the opposite direction, trapping us between an alleyway.

"On three?" I hissed, readying the blaster at my side.

"On three."

Shots rang out from out blasters at the count, lightening the darkness that enveloped us. Catching them by surprise, the marauder troops either fell to the ground or ducked for cover. The Mandalorian kept me close, blocking their returned shots with his armour. Through the chaos, I peered over his shoulder and saw a cleared path. "There! To the right!" I cried, grabbing on to his cape.

Without a moment's hesitation, the Mandalorian took my hand in his as we ran. He led me through the zigzagged streets, blaster readied in front of him. As we rushed into a clearing, I recognized his ship in the distance. We ran even faster, knowing that each step only brought us closer to safety. When we were only a few meters from the ship, the Mandalorian entered a code on his vambrace to open the side hatch. Before it even fully opened, we jumped inside the vessel. The hatch door quickly closed, and we fell to the floor of the ship, exhausted.

As we greedily gulped air, a familiar form approached us, standing in between our heads.

"Hey there...little guy," I greeted the creature in between breaths, my head lolling over to face it. It pressed a tiny hand on my forehead in greeting.

Still breathing heavily, the Mandalorian remained sprawled on the ground, but managed to give it a slight wave.

A little mewl, followed by a sharp giggle, escaped its lips.

The Mandalorian turned his helmeted head to face me. "We need to lay low."

I nodded in wholehearted agreement. "Where do we go?"

"...I know a place."

**(V)(V)(V)**

**A/N**: That was admittedly a tough chapter to write, but I pushed through and voila! I've planned out many of the following chapters and, I must say, I am very excited to write them. There is a lot more in store, so stay tuned! Let me know what you think so far. I would love to hear from you! Happy Holidays, everyone! xx IFHD


	4. Chapter 4: The Haven

**Chapter 4: The Haven**

"When bad guys come," the Mandalorian mimicked a solid swinging motion with an invisible weapon, his body even twisting for effect, "you swing as hard as you can like this. Do you understand?"

The child tilted its head to the side and curiously examined the shaved tree branch in its right hand. Its large, almond-shaped eyes then moved upwards, twinkling in delight. With a toothy smile, it merely raised the "weapon" proudly before it and waved at the direction of its teacher.

I bit my lip to stifle a laugh.

Defeated, the Mandalorian hung his head and released a prolonged sigh. "Alright, I think it's time for bed."

He scooped up the little creature and held it firmly upon his arm as he crossed the length of the cargo hold. Ever so delicately, he placed the child in its sleeping area and arranged a blanket around its tiny frame, as though shielding him. Without protest, the child only eyed him contentedly, its head slightly moving back and forth from side to side. Their bond was so palpable, so pure, and I would bet a million credits - and more - that the Mandalorian would do everything in his power to protect the child. I could only smile at their exchange as I realized that the tenderness between them was something I have not experienced in ages. The longing to care for someone, and to be cared for, ignited in me then.

I pushed away those thoughts with a shake of my head. Such wishful thinking was dangerous. Instead, I sat back on my makeshift seat and let out a breath of relief. "I didn't think I'd ever be back on this ship," I admitted, resting my head on a stack of supply crates behind me, "but, at least, these are much better circumstances."

The Mandalorian turned to face me as he crossed his arms upon his plated chest and gave his broad shoulders a curt shrug. He appeared to give me a once-over, then quipped, "It probably feels pretty good to have your hands free."

I _swear_ I could see him smirking under that helmet!

I threw him a tired expression, then shook my head as I watched his infinite struggle to securely apply a gauze bandage around his armoured arm. After a few more mumbled curses, I motioned for him to hand the fabric over. "Here, let me do it."

He let out a sigh of acquiescence. He eyed my outstretched hand for a moment, pulled off the loose bandage from his arm, and handed it firmly over to me. I stood and gently took his right forearm to examine the wound. Though the abrasion was quite large, it thankfully was not deep enough that it continued to bleed. I grinned up at him, though only seeing my own reflection upon his visor. "Good news is, you'll live."

At first, his body was rigid - almost defensive. I could sense his eyes hovering over me closely as I began to wrap the bandage. Though injured, the strength is his arm remained, as did the confidence in his poise. I began to think about what had happened to me over the past few weeks and what led me to this very moment. My overall circumstances in life haven't really changed much - and yet, being in the presence of the Mandalorian now, I had a feeling that they actually have. A rush of anxiety about what the future would hold filled me then, but I took solace in the fact that my captor had indeed turned into an ally. I glanced at him for a brief moment, then focused my attention back on bandaging the wound.

"I never thanked you for protecting the little womp rat."

I smiled at the acknowledgement and patted the bandage down in place as I finished the job. "You did," I replied, nodding to the healed wound upon my scapula, "in your own way."

"Here." The Mandalorian retrieved a loaf of bread from a bag and held it up between us in offering. "It's not much, but it should sate your hunger for now." As I took it from his hand with a grin of gratitude, he added, "Your stomach was beginning to sound like a Wookiee giving birth."

A moment of silence passed between us as my jaw dropped at the unexpected quip. "Hey!" I waved the bread admonishingly at him, barely missing his helmet. "You can't just... be nice to someone, and then insult them!"

He released a curt chuckle then leaned back on the wall of the ship.

"Take some of this, at least." I broke half of the bread and offered it to him in return. "You must be hungry as well." He accepted the piece after hesitating for a moment, but then nodded to me in thanks. I took a bite out of my share, then threw him a questioning glance when he didn't do the same. "Aren't you going to eat?"

"I will."

"I don't think I've ever seen you eat." I eyed him quizzically, my lips pursed in thought. "Come to think of it, I've never seen you without your helmet."

"It's part of my religion."

When I was younger, I had heard tales of Mandalorians, their warrior culture, and their home planet of Mandalore. However, this particular religious tenet was foreign to me. "Wait." I stopped chewing, visibly confused. "You _never_ take your helmet off?"

With a curt shake of his head, he replied, "Not in front of anyone."

I took a step closer to him. "So, your family, your friends," my brows furrowed in concern, finding the concept bewildering, "have never seen your face?"

"Not since I was a child." After an elongated pause, he stated with a bow of his head, "My parents were killed, and the Mandalorians took me in. I'm indebted to them." The firmness in his posture reappeared. He stated sternly, "This is the way."

The ship suddenly hit what felt like a pocket of turbulence, sending it askew abruptly. The engines thumped in effort as the ship attempted to realign itself. "Whoa!" I yelped, still not used to the mode of travel. I managed to grab hold of a cargo net, but still lost my balance as it swung me in the opposite direction. I fell sharply forward, knocking down the Mandalorian in the process. His armoured body hit the metal floor with a harsh _clang_, and I followed soon afterwards. I let out a prolonged groan as I landed on top of him. His arms caught my sides as I rested my hands upon his chest.

In the background, the child giggled in glee.

_How in the galaxy did he manage to remain upright?  
_  
"Ow," my victim breathed out, first raising his head to look at me, then at the child suspiciously.

"Sorry!" I offered sheepishly, pushing myself off of him. "Thank you for breaking my fall, Mandalorian."

He rolled to his side, resting on his elbow for a moment. He seemed pensive then. "Din," he replied in a low tone as he kept his gaze on me. "My name is Din Djarin."

**(V)(V)(V)**

After a few days of travelling through the Outer Rim, we began our descent upon a planet that appeared only to be a barren desert. I squinted my eyes in order to focus, but it was difficult to see through the billowing clouds of sand that formed around the ship as it landed. The sun was unrelenting as it pierced through the cockpit windows. I could already feel the elevated temperature even before we stepped outside. As the hatch door opened, I looked over at Din and asked, "Where are we?"

"The planet Arvala-7," he replied as he programmed the child's crib on his vambrace. With a swing of his arm, and much to the delight of the child, the crib smoothly moved and hovered between us. Beads of sweat already began to form upon my forehead only after a few steps. Through the haze of the heat, I could make out some simple shelters in the distance. _How is this land even habitable?_ I followed Din towards a structure that appeared to be made of metal sheets, its main opening rather small for humans. It was located in the middle of a moisture farm, it seemed, which was speckled by numerous metal vaporators. Across the main structure was a fenced-off pen area that housed several blurrgs, which were being attended to by a sole Ugnaught. The Ugnaught noticed our presence and moved to meet us at the opening of the main structure.

"It's good to see you, old friend," Din began, bowing his head in greeting.

"Mando!" the Ugnaught responded cheerfully as he gave Din's hand a firm shake. His fatherly presence was quickly evident. His white brows raised as he tilted his bearded chin upwards. "To what do I owe this visit?"

"We've run into some problems." Din's tone was curt, yet remained respectful. "We need to get off the grid for a while."

"I figured as much," the Ugnaught replied evenly with a nod. "Please, do come in."

I followed them into the shelter and took in my surroundings. Though cramped for all of us, the Ugnaught's home was oddly warm and inviting. It was decorated with his tools and trinkets and lit by several lamps that hung from metal supports. The beige and brown shades of the residence were akin to the scorching desert outside, yet the home itself was surprisingly cool. I welcomed the moment of respite. He motioned for us to sit on an open area at the centre of his home.

The Ugnaught examined the child, who held out its tri-fingered hand towards his face in greeting. "It hasn't grown much since I last saw it on Navarro." He allowed the child to take a gloved finger, then looked up at Din with a smile. "I believe I can attribute its good health to a good father."

Din nodded as though in appreciation, his stare affixed to the child. "I still haven't found his people." He let out an elongated sigh, the weariness now evident in his voice. "I've had to seek jobs from the Guild to make ends meet."

At this point, the Ugnaught turned his attention to me. "And this explains your trouble?"

"This is Luna Láidir," Din began, motioning a hand towards me. "She…"

"...was his bounty," I finished, throwing him a knowing look.

"It would not surprise me that a woman does not mingle in your company willingly," the Ugnaught quipped, holding his hands behind his back. His face bore absolutely no sign of jest.

Din held up his hands defensively and gave his head a shake. "Wait, that's not…"

With all the dignity in the galaxy converging upon his form, the Ugnaught raised his chin. "I have spoken."

I burst out laughing at the exchange between the two.

Din sighed exasperatedly and placed his head on his palm.

"I am Kuiil." The Ugnaught shook my hand. "These are my lands, and you are welcome to stay as long as you need to."

The sincere generosity that he displayed for a complete stranger lifted my spirit. His stern face bore so much wisdom, yet his dark eyes betrayed his kindness and compassion. His demeanour exhibited such pride and dignity, and it was clear that there was more to him that meets the eye. "Thank you, Kuiil. That is very kind."

"What trouble has found you?"

I wrung my hands in front of me as I was forced to confront my present situation. I looked to Din for encouragement. He gave me a supportive nod. I began, "After the Empire fell, there were tribal warlords who roamed the galaxy, looking to rebuild their ranks and searching for resources to supply their troops. They eventually found my planet, _Grá_, and began their conquest. We don't even know where they came from. They wanted fertile lands, mining resources…all of it." I gritted my teeth at the memory and attempted to fight the anger that was quickly rising within me. "Diabhal, their leader, conscripted my people for her army and forced us to do their bidding. A few months ago, I helped some escape this forced service, and we all fled in what vessels we could find. I've been in hiding ever since."

"I am sorry for that." Kuiil gave me a sympathetic glance. "These are hard times, dear girl. With the lawlessness and destruction in our galaxy, there are those who try to bring order to a world that's collapsed and those who reap the benefits of the chaos. These tribes and warlords are on their own, unchecked, clinging to an order that is no more." He motioned a hand towards Din. "Why did Diabhal seek the help of the Guild and open a bounty for you?"

"I know where the others are." I met Kuiil's eyes, then rested my gaze on Din. "She was going to torture me for the information had I not escaped."

"Mando, I am afraid your circumstances are worsening." Consternation flashed upon Kuiil's countenance. "First, the child, now Luna…"

My head shook in confusion. "W-wait...the child?" I eyed the tiny creature, who looked back up at me contentedly. "_This_ child?"

"The ship that shot at us, the Trandoshan who shot at you," Din paused, his muscles visibly tensing, "they were hunting the kid."

"They're after the child?" Disbelief lined my voice. "Why?"

"I don't know, but he's special." Din studied the child in front of him, lightly scratching its ear. "My mission is to return him to his people...or train it as a Mandalorian."

The creature smiled up at us, flashing its teeth, as though looking forward to the latter.

The gravity of Din's circumstances dawned on me then. I began to understand that what he had done to me was only a means to an end - that he, too, was attempting to sift through the rubble of the war in his own way. Guilt struck me. Here he was, on a noble mission to reunite a child with its people...and what have _I_ done? Ran away and hid in the shadows like a coward?

"I can tell that both of you are weary." Kuiil announced, bringing me back to the current conversation. He handed the two of us neatly folded blankets. "I do not usually get that many visitors, so I do not have too much room." He walked to my side and opened a metal door to an attachment to the main shelter. "I hope this is comfortable enough for the three of you."

We thanked Kuiil as he bid us goodnight.

I studied the sparse sleeping quarter. A single lamp, hanging from the ceiling, lit the entire space. I eyed the one bed in the middle of the room, then met Din's gaze. "I can sleep in the ship," I blurted.

"It will be safer for the three of us to stay together," Din reasoned, hand outstretched as he motioned towards the quarters. "There's enough room for all of us here...unless that makes you uncomfortable."

"N-no," I stumbled, taking a step forward, "I just figured you'd need your privacy."

"It's fine." He stepped inside and waited for me to do the same.

I nodded in acceptance.

Din tucked the child in its crib, taking the time to ensure it was comfortable. As it slowly closed its eyes, he entered a code on his vambrace and shut the cover of the crib.

On the other side of the room, I began to prepare for bed. I took my top tunic off, leaving myself in a white, sleeveless shirt and brown trousers. I stared at my faint reflection on a tiny mirror in front of me. My face had become gaunt, my high cheekbones more pronounced. My dark eyes were devoid of mirth, now hardened by my experiences yet besieged by exhaustion. I almost didn't recognize myself anymore.

I caught a glimpse of Din through the mirror as he removed his cape and armour; the helmet, however, remained on.

I turned and walked towards him. "Din?"

"Yes?"

I took his hand in mine and squeezed it lightly. "Thank you."

His shadow danced upon the wall behind him as he moved closer to me. He looked down at the contact, then back up to meet my eyes. "It's the least I could do." He almost sounded embarrassed then. "I...did take you from your home."

"Well, yes, that's true," I nodded in agreement, then reasoned with a small smile, "but you _did_ mean to save me afterwards."

I then felt the overwhelming sense of closeness to him. My body reacted almost instinctively as my focus remained only on him...on the light breaths that I could hear through the helmet, on the warmth emanating from his body. With my free hand, I traced the taut muscles of his chest and ventured upwards, feeling the coolness of his helmet. How I desperately wanted to see those eyes! At first, he was tense at the contact, but his body eventually softened as I moved even closer to him. As the lengths of our bodies touched, I wrapped my arms around his waist and rested my cheek on his chest. When he didn't respond to the embrace, I lifted my head upwards, my eyes questioning.

I could sense the doubt and discomfort through his actions. His arms remained at his sides, and his eyes did not even peer down to look at me. As I pulled away, however, his right hand reached upwards. His bare fingertips traced the side of my face, as though memorizing every curve. His free hand then trailed along the side of my body, then grasped at my shirt. He eventually enveloped me in a warm embrace in return, placing a hand protectively on the back of my head. Tears began to cascade down my cheeks - not due to sadness or fear, but because of relief.

"Let's get some rest," Din said. His thumb traced my cheek. "It's been a long day."

I lay down on the bed first, my back towards his form. I heard the rustling of his clothing and light footsteps, then felt the weight of the bed shift as he sat. The warmth of his body reached mine as he pulled the blanket over him. I could feel his eyes on me, but I remained as I was, clinging on to my pillow as though for dear life.

"Goodnight," I heard him whisper.

"Goodnight, Din."

**(V)(V)(V)**

**A/N:** That was a fun chapter to write! Now that Season 1 is over, we'll have this story to fill in the gaps until Season 2! I'm a bit under the weather, but I'm glad I managed to finish the chapter. Thank you to those who reviewed, favourited, and followed this story. Ninja Squirrel, in answer to your question, "Diabhal" in this story is pronounced "jow-al". As always, I love hearing from you all and am so happy to see you're enjoying the story. Happy New Year, everyone! xx IFHD


	5. Chapter 5: The Stranger

**Chapter 5: The Stranger**

I languidly awoke to the sound of light wind whistling upon a makeshift window above me. Tiny beads of sand waved as they passed, their mirthful dance a beautiful contrast to the barren landscape in their background. The tension in my body seemed to have receded, my energy fully restored only after a few hours of deep slumber. What's more is that I felt so secure. Safe. For a few moments, it seemed as though I was in a vivid dream…

...until I felt a warm form lying peacefully at my side.

My body became rigid as I willed away the blurriness in my vision. I craned my neck upwards and felt Din's broad chest rhythmically rising and falling. His solid arm was securely fastened over my waist as I continued to rest my head upon his chest. As what had happened finally hit my central processing unit, my eyes widened. _Now_ I was wide awake! I was of two minds about what to do in this particular predicament; verily, my body clearly enjoyed the comfort and closeness of Din's presence - and yet, my mind was screaming in panic. Clearing my throat, I waved my hand in front of Din's visor. My head tilted to the side in silent observation. No movement. Not wanting to wake him, I attempted to lift his arm as slowly as possible from my form. At the speed of an old tortoise, I shifted my body from his, carefully removing the blanket on top of me. I managed to sit upright without a hitch.

Or so I thought.

As I was about to stand from the bed, I heard:

"You don't have to be so quiet. You woke me up a while ago with your snoring."

My compunctious demeanour instantly shifted to playful annoyance. It was definitely too early for this! I pursed my lips and threw Din a tired look to underscore my statement. "I do _not_ snore!"

"How would you know if you're asleep?"

I released an irritated grunt.

Ever so slowly, he pressed his index finger to what appeared to be his lips, then nudged a thumb towards the child's floating crib beside him. "You're going to wake the child with your Wookiee cries."

The _nerve_! Where does he get this much energy to annoy me this early in the morning? A puff of air escaped my lips as I tried my best to remain calm. However, this only worked for a few moments. In retaliation, I took my pillow and generously shoved it upon Din's helmeted face. "Shh, it's time to go back to sleep now."

A slightly muffled voice reverberated through the feather-filled torture device. "You know, this is an act of war for my people."

I took a moment to consider his response, then erupted into laughter.

At that moment, random babbles sounded. I (regretfully) retrieved the pillow from Din's face as we both turned our attention towards the child's crib. Din stood from the bed first, then opened the crib's cover with his vambrace. I followed closely behind.

The tiny creature was already sitting up when the cover _whooshed_ open, its hands extended in front of it as it braced itself upon the crib's rim. It regarded the two of us with its large, curious eyes, then released a high-pitched sound that truly resembled "hi". My heart just about melted at the sight. I placed a hand on Din's arm. "May I hold him?"

He nodded calmly, taking a slight step to the side. I couldn't help but notice the almost imperceptible buoyancy in his steps as he proceeded to get dressed.

Ever so delicately, I carried the child in my arms, holding it closely to me. I playfully rubbed my nose upon its nose, eliciting a gleeful cry. "Good morning, little one." Its tiny hand tapped at the side of my face in greeting. "I think someone got some good sleep as well!"

It gurgled happily in response.

I gently lowered it onto the bed, then proceeded to fix its somewhat disheveled clothing. It gazed at me with a small, toothy grin, even extending its arms to its sides as I worked on the sleeves of its tan shirt. Though young, its eyes bore such wisdom beyond its years. I had never seen anything like it in my life - not that I was the most well-travelled individual, but, at the very least, I figured I would have heard some tales about or seen some images of a creature like this one.

How was Din supposed to find its people in this vast galaxy when it's difficult to even figure out where to start?

I could feel Din's eyes upon me even before he appeared at my side. With a light hand, he rested a palm on my shoulder and said, "You should get something to eat."

As I nodded, his hand remained still for a brief moment, then trailed down the exposed skin of my arm in a steady manner. My body erupted in trembles at the exploratory touch. "I'll get you and the child…" I swallowed the lump in my throat as he continued to run his calloused fingers upon me, "...something to eat."

"Thank you."

I felt lightheaded as I left the room and shut the door behind me. I could still feel Din's fingers on my body as though his touch burned me. It took a moment for me to steady myself, but I somehow managed to quell the desire to touch Din in return.

I perceived Kuiil, who was already preparing some food, standing in the common area. I smiled at him warmly, and he nodded amicably in return. With arm outstretched, he asked, "How did you sleep?"

"That was the best sleep I've had in a while, actually." I took his hand in mine in an exhibition of gratitude. "Thank you for your kindness, Kuiil."

He threw me a perceptive glance. "I was worried that you wouldn't be comfortable with the Mandalorian."

"It was," I gulped, mindlessly fidgeting with my trousers, "it was fine."

He paused for a moment, appraising me. "Not sure if you can see it yet, girl," he then threw me a knowing look, "but I can see that he cares for you."

"What?" I furrowed my brow and eyed him quizzically. "But we barely even know each other."

"That does not make it any less true." He gave me a curt nod as he opened the kiln door. "I have spoken."

**(V)(V)(V)**

A few days passed. Kuiil, our ever so gracious host, kindly permitted us to stay in his home without want of payment. However, my rising guilt would not allow me to occupy another being's home - particularly someone who had been a complete stranger to begin with - without an exhibition of gratitude. So, on a daily basis, Din and I - and sometimes even the sweet child - helped Kuiil tend to his daily duties, especially for the farm. Din, in particular, really took a liking to caring for the blurrgs. To my surprise, the majestic beasts appeared to enjoy his company in return. I don't think Din really appreciated the blurrg slobber whenever they licked him, but I also don't think that he minded their exhibition of affection _too_ much! The routine, and even mundane, nature of our days was strange at first; however, it was not long before I craved such a life. A life without the worries of war, loss, and death.

Is there a galaxy where that was even possible?

Though the days were long, I never really found the time to think about the moment Din and I shared, or about what Kuiil had said to me. Perhaps I didn't _want_ to think about either of those things, and I purposely buried them in some compartment in my brain.

_What am I so afraid of?_

Din, as usual, never really said much, and I did not desire to press the matter. He felt indebted to me somehow - that, I understand. However, what I did not understand was why he would also remain on this planet if he had a quest to complete. Though, after seeing how he interacted with the child, I began to think that perhaps he did not want to part with it at all.

What I did appreciate, however, was the growing comfort that Din displayed with me - and the growing comfort that I felt with him - as each night passed. Though he remained guarded with me in some respects, he didn't appear to be too worried whenever I played with or cared for the child. He also stopped becoming too rigid every time I was close. He even woke me up a few times with his snoring (though he refuses to believe me). Though he was a man of little words, the kindness that he had given Kuiil in return, the caring that he exhibited for the child, and his atonement for any wrongdoing against me illustrated that the man who bore the mask, in my eyes, was more than just a bounty hunter.

After another hearty breakfast made by the master cook Kuiil, the Ugnaught motioned for us to meet him outside. Din and I shared a look and both shrugged, unaware of what Kuiil had in mind. With the child enthusiastically waddling in between us, Din and I exited the main shelter and strode into the mid-morning sun.

"I have procured something from the desert and have been working on restoring it." Kuiil slowly made his way towards us, the contraption held firmly in his hands. He offered it almost reverently to Din, who inspected it thoroughly. "You are a Mandalorian. I suspected it would be better suited in your possession."

"Thank you." Gratitude lined Din's posture, and he bowed his head to the Ugnaught. "It has been a while since I have trained in the Rising Phoenix."

Kuiil raised his brows in surprise, then threw me a smirk. "Then perhaps you should try it."

I nodded excitedly and gave Din an expectant look. He let out a sharp sigh and shrugged his shoulders. "Oh, what the hell. Alright."

Din strapped the contraption on his back. He fidgeted around with it for a few moments, then programmed his vambrace.

I gave him two thumbs up in encouragement as he steadied his stance.

He cocked his head to the side. "Here goes nothing."

He pressed a button on his vambrace and hardened his posture.

Flames burst from the engines of the gadget…

...propelling him promptly towards the ground, face first.

I jumped slightly at the impact and watched Din struggle to roll over like a wounded tortoise. A sharp snort came out of Kuiil's nose as he put a fist over his mouth to quell his laughter. I, on the other hand, couldn't control the tickling sensation in my stomach and accidentally burst out laughing.

"Alright, you two, that's enough!" Din grunted as he finally managed to push himself off the ground. "This thing is faulty!"

"Sorry!" I called out, waving to him in apology. He flitted his hand dismissively at me, shaking his head and grumbling to himself.

His next try was a tad bit better. This time, he made it a few meters off the ground, flying steadily. He guided his movements with his arms outstretched at his sides, the propulsion fierce, yet manageable. I shielded my face from the beating sun with a hand as I attempted to follow his flight path. He encircled us above, then flew farther into the distance. For a brief moment, he looked downward and fiddled with the controls on his vambrace.

My eyes widened as he continued at the same speed of flight…

...right towards a blinking vaporator.

"Din!" I yelled, pointing frantically at the obstacle before him. "Vaporator!"

He peered down at me, shaking his head. "What?"

"Vaporator!"

He looked up and saw it just in time. He banked to his right abruptly, just narrowly missing it. The manoeuvre, however, caused one of the engines to sputter momentarily, which sent him haphazardly downward towards our direction.

"Oh, for the love of…" I began exasperatedly, spinning on my heels to run away. "Turn! Damn it, Din, _turn_!"

Din flew upward, straightening his body vertically, in order to lessen his speed. Though I clearly moved out of the way and attempted to evade the flying missile, he still _somehow_ managed to land a few meters from me, kicking up a lot of sand and dirt in the process towards my direction. As he made it to his feet and started to walk towards me, the literal dust settled all over my body, covering my once olive-coloured face with yellow and brown sand, peppered with highlights of clumps of dirt.

Kuiil's voice sounded. "Oh dear."

I opened my eyes slowly and released a cough, liberating a puff of sand from my lips.

I stared daggers at the Mandalorian before me.

"Sorry," Din said simply, shrugging his shoulders.

"You did that on purpose!" I retaliated in a scathing tone, shaking a finger in his direction.

"You're not...entirely wrong."

"Oh!" I used the sleeve of my tunic to frantically wipe my face. "You are incorrigible!"

He gave me a thorough once-over, then crossed his arms. "You'll live."

"Well," Kuiil called out, just as I was raising my arms in an exhibition to strangle Din, "Perhaps you could try again, Mando!" He gestured to the other side of his home. "But perhaps you can do so over _there_ instead."

The child giggled, as though in agreement.

Before I could even lay a finger on him, Din's contraption lifted him off the ground, out of my reach. With a chuckle at my annoyance, he gave me a salute. "Duty calls."

**(V)(V)(V)**

Though Arvala-7's landscape left much to be desired, the scenery at nightfall was indeed beautiful. It would be difficult to grow tired of how the multitude of twinkling lights above us blanketed the velvet skies, of how quiet everything was. I learned to welcome the planet's peace and tranquility, and it wasn't difficult to realize just why Kuiil chose to stay here after his years of servitude.

In the distance, the Ugnaught switched on a portable work light and examined the state of Din's ship as he prepared to make repairs. I couldn't help but shake my head in awe at the consistent work ethic that he displayed. "Din, does Kuiil ever stop working?"

"I don't think so." Din walked to my side, replacing the rifle he had been cleaning upon his back.

I gave him a sideways glance, studying him. "I'm assuming that the Mandalorians also endeavour to perfect their respective skills?"

He gave a curt nod, then took a seat beside me on the log. "This is the way." He knocked a fist upon his breastplate, then motioned to his rifle. "I was raised in the Fighting Corps as a Foundling. The armour, the weapons...this is part of my religion."

I smiled in understanding, then gave him a light nudge on his arm. "Well, I will need to thank the Mandalorians for training you so well. I would most likely have met my end if it weren't for you."

"Although…" he shifted in his seat, "...had I not taken the bounty, you would not have been in danger."

"No, Din." I shook my head, then took his hand in mine. "If not you, it would have been someone else. Diabhal will not rest until she has me and the others."

His gaze lowered to where we touched as his thumb began to caress the back of my hand. "Then we'll just have to make sure she doesn't find you."

Without a thought, I moved closer to him, instinctively seeking the warmth of his body. Then, ever so slowly, I rested my head on his shoulder. He made no protest against my actions. "What should we do now?"

"We can't go back to _Talamh_. They'll be searching for you there." He paused for a moment, then looked down to regard me with fixed attention. "We should stay here for a while longer. I just don't know for how long."

Before I could reply, Din suddenly stood up, swiveled around, and drew his blaster. I shot up with a gasp and looked back. My heart violently drummed in my chest as a shadow steadily advanced towards us. In a swift movement, Din pushed me behind him, shielding me.

A cloaked man appeared, his hands held up across his chest. His blonde hair tousled in the wind as he came closer, inch by inch. The faint moonlight revealed the shine of the armour that he donned beneath the cloak. His square, taut face was calm, his green eyes focused entirely on our forms. "I'm not here to fight." He continued to advance with firm footsteps. "We just want the girl."

"No." Din gripped his blaster more tightly, his aim becoming a little more threatening.

Light footsteps sounded behind the blonde man.

A familiar face then appeared.

"T'iana?" I breathed out, my racing heart slowing down to normal rhythm. I stood stalk still, unable to believe the sight of the apparition before me. Her round face brightened as our eyes met. My eyes then shot up to Din as I held his arm. "Wait," I said quickly, "this...this is a misunderstanding."

Still aiming his blaster at the man, Din twisted his head towards me. "What?"

"This is my friend, T'iana," I stated, my hand gesturing to her. "You found me in her home in _Talamh_."

With a nod, Din slowly lowered his blaster. I furrowed my brows in confusion as I noticed that he remained tense. I threw him a questioning glance. His stare, however, remained fixed upon the man.

"This is Kriger Onóir," Tiana began, "he's…"

Din finished her sentence with:

"...a Mandalorian."

**(V)(V)(V)**

**A/N:** Fun fact: some of the dialogues between Din and Luna were exactly the same as those between me and my husband. (Yes, he makes fun of my snoring!) Art imitating life, truly. Also, I listen to songs for inspiration, and this chapter was certainly influenced by "In Her Eyes" by Josh Groban and "Iris" by Goo Goo Dolls (oldies but goodies!).

As always, thank you, thank you, thank you to those who reviewed, favourited, and followed this story. You all push me to keep going! Now that the holidays are over, however, work is getting a bit hectic, but I will endeavour to update as much as possible without posting complete garbage. (I'm definitely my biggest critic, so it sometimes takes 3-4 rewrites or edits of a chapter before I post.) Hope to keep hearing from you all and that you'll stick around to see this story evolve! Cheers. xx IFHD


	6. Chapter 6: The Truce

**Chapter 6: The Truce**

"So he _captured_ you…"

"Yes."

"...then _rescued_ you?"

"Well, sort of…"

Too impatient to await further details, T'iana threw her hands up in the air in vexation. Her shoulder-length, brown hair wildly bobbed at the abrupt movement. "This is crazy!" A thoughtful expression appeared on her face as she considered the news, eyes squinted as though attempting to solve the most important mystery in the galaxy. With wild steps, she started to pace in a frantic fashion in front of me, clasping her hands behind her back. Her spine straightened sharply at the realization. "So then it was _this_ son of a blaster who ransacked my house?" Her voice raised an octave. "And made me piss in my pants in a stinkin' barrel while he kidnapped you?"

"Um…" I winced, shifting my eyes from side to side. "Yes."

Why do I keep encouraging her?

She let out a lengthy screech of irritation, which succeeded in startling the sleeping blurrgs beside us. I gave the creatures an apologetic glance and attempted to quell T'iana's minor meltdown, but she, regrettably, would not be calmed. As she continued to rant under her breath, I surveyed our surroundings in search of Din. I found him speaking intently with Kuiil beside the _Razor Crest_ a few meters in front of me, their precise words inaudible. I finally met the Ugnaught's concerned gaze after a few moments; however, he continued to converse with Din in hushed tones. In the opposite direction of the _Razor Crest_, Kriger Onóir, as T'iana had introduced him, busily tended to his vessel.

This unexpected turn of events was something that I could not have conceived, given that Din had assured me that he had been careful in erasing any traces of our journey and in avoiding any communications that would have pinpointed our location. It was beginning to seem as though no matter where I ran, no matter where I thought I could hide, I would always be found sooner or later - of course, not that being found by T'iana and Kriger was a bad thing, but it seemed as though, despite my best efforts, my past would always catch up to me.

Something else occurred to me then. A few weeks ago, I could safely say that being freed from Din was at the forefront of my mind - the one thing that I so desperately wanted to happen. But recently, given all that has happened, I haven't even thought about being parted from him and the child at all. I was resigned to hiding, welcoming Din's protection at every moment, no matter which planet met our needs.

But did I really want to keep hiding?

Did I really think that I would be Din's burden for as long as either of us lived?

T'iana halted her mumbled curses when she realized that I was not paying attention. Her face softened momentarily, as though finally realizing our current circumstances. "I didn't know if I'd find you dead or alive," she admitted.

Wrought with emotion, I embraced her tightly, feeling tears forming upon the sides of my eyes. "I didn't know if you'd find me at all."

T'iana pulled away from me and latched on to my upper arms with a loose grip. "I've warned the others. Those I know of, anyway." A sympathetic look flashed on her cherub face. "I told them that you had been captured and that I'd search for you. You know I can't hunt for shab, so I had to ask an old friend to help track you down." She motioned her head towards Kriger as she wore a pleased expression. "He is _really_ good at finding people for some reason, so I thought he would be the best person for the job. I figured it was Diabhal the scum of the galaxy who had opened the bounty for you, so we followed the signs and managed to track you back to Grá. We heard whispers of what had happened when you were there, then the trail went cold." She heaved out a sigh, then extended her arms out in front of her. "Don't know how he did it, but Kriger tracked you here, so...consider yourself rescued!"

"I am forever grateful." I smiled sincerely, taking her hand. I thought myself fortunate to have friends such as T'iana. "Is it just the two of you?"

"Yeah. Thought it was best not to draw any attention to ourselves, given that you're a high-valued target and all." A sly smirk appeared on her face then, her eyebrows raising suggestively. "But being alone with him _definitely_ has its perks!"

An elongated groan escaped my lips as I ran a palm over my face.

Leave it to T'iana to find pleasures throughout a perilous situation!

"Hey, hey, hey, don't you give me that look!" She raised a brow at me, elevating her chin in a feigned huff. "I _always_ get what I want. And right now, I want that Mandalorian, damn it!" Her dark eyes then drifted over to Din's direction, freely observing him. "Though, despite what he did to you, I must admit..._that_ Mandalorian you got over there is, shall we say, scrumptious as -"

We heard a throat clear before I was able to interrupt her myself. After taking a few steps forward, Kriger politely stood in between us, a cordial smile appearing on his chiseled face. His round eyes curiously surveyed us in turn. "I didn't mean to interrupt." He spoke quickly with a voice that hinted at an accent. His almost regal poise and mannerisms were clearly evident. "I just thought I'd formally make your acquaintance."

T'iana grinned widely from ear to ear, excitedly clapping her hands.

I stretched out my hand to his and returned his smile. "Luna Láidir of _Grá_."

"Kriger Onóir, leader of Clan Onóir." He gave me a curt nod as he gripped my hand in a strong handshake. "It's a relief to find you, and find you alive." With a step back, he then took T'iana's hand in his, entwining their fingers. They shared an affectionate glance. "T'iana here was consumed with worry. I did my best to make quick work of tracking you down."

My eyes curiously trailed down to their connected hands. Even a blind Gungan could see how much they cared for one another. "I appreciate your efforts, truly," I replied softly, placing my open palm upon my heart. "I can assure you that I am quite alright."

Din strode towards us then, his purposeful footsteps now recognizable to me. Though I met him with a warm smile, he remained a few paces from where we gathered, his hardened stance difficult to miss. Without a word, he clasped his hands in front of him, his body language expectant.

"We've been lying low here for a few days," I continued, gesturing to Din behind me. "I know Diabhal won't stop until she has me once more. She has probably sent others to hunt for me."

"Then come with us!" Kriger offered with vigour, placing a steady hand on my shoulder. Sincerity lined his tone. "You have the protection of my clan."

Din immediately stiffened at Kriger's proposal, his gloved hands clenched tightly at his sides. I considered the offer, though couldn't manage a firm reply at that moment. Din's gaze turned to me for a split second, then bore into Kriger.

The blonde Mandalorian quickly noticed Din's stare and eyed him inquisitively in return. "The signet of a Mudhorn," he stated, nodding to Din's pauldron. An appreciative expression graced his countenance. "I have not seen this signet before." He took a few steps towards Din, curious. "Tell me, from whence do you hail?"

Din remained silent, unmoving.

After a few moments of patiently waiting, Kriger looked back at me questioningly. "Is he...always like this?"

"You wear Mandalorian armour yet show your face." Din's harsh tone sliced the air around us as he took a few steps forward in return.

The two Mandalorians were now face to face, standing merely inches apart. Almost equal in height, they appeared to square off, regarding one another with the same, unyielding measure. Though Kriger mirrored Din's posture and stance, his face remained neutral, unthreatened. Din leaned forward even more, twisting his head, as though in challenge.

Kriger budged first. He made a slight gesture to his head, as though motioning to an invisible helmet. "You believe I do not follow the creed."

"What you do is your business." Din's tone remained scathing, though his voice was not raised. He appeared to eye Kriger with disdain. "But this is not the way of the Mandalorians."

Kriger's reply was swift and unyielding. "My clan is neo-Mandalorian and we are, indeed, Mandalorians." Pride was evident in his expression and posture. "We are warriors, sworn to protect those in need. We do not hunt or raid. There is no honour in those acts."

I could feel Din's emotions rising even more.

Kriger continued, "The Empire has fallen, but look at what has become of us! We've lived in the shadows for too long, so afraid of our own extinction." He shook his head. "We take off our helmets to proudly show who we _really_ are. We roam the galaxy freely to inspire others to join our way of life, to exhibit the strength that the Mandalorians once had. We cannot - and should not - hide any longer." He bared his teeth, mouth turning into a scowl. "Can't you see? We have lost our homes, our freedom! We have lost our way." Hope, however, filled his emerald eyes as he extended a conciliatory hand towards Din. "Join us, brother, and help us rebuild. Let us unite!"

Din didn't yield.

Kriger bowed his head, as though in disappointment, and retrieved his hand. His tone softened. "The old ways can no longer sustain us. Mandalorians must unite instead of fighting one another. Instead of fighting for scraps. Instead of hiding in the shadows like cowards." His expression became contemplative as he observed Din. "I am free from the shackles that the Empire has placed on our people, free from the binds that we Mandalorians have placed on ourselves. What about you, Mudhorn?"

Without another word, Din stalked away abruptly, fuming. He brushed past Kriger aggressively without looking back. My eyes connected with T'iana's as concern manifested in her expression. I gave both Kriger and T'iana an apologetic look and pursued Din. "Din, wait!"

"He needs to leave," he growled, not slowing his pace.

I promptly followed him inside his ship, chasing him up the rear ramp. "Din, I apologize for the things that Kriger has said." I finally caught up, breathless, and stood before him. I pushed on his abdomen in an attempt to halt his steps. When he looked down to regard me, I firmly placed my palms on either side of his helmet. "But they are here to help."

"He knows not what he is saying. This is not the way." Din drilled a finger in Kriger's direction. "He endangers his own clan with his indiscretion!"

"You can believe in whatever you want," I said softly, attempting to gain his full attention, "but, for what it's worth, remember that you are more than just your armour or your creed, Din Djarin." He finally met my eyes in response. "You might not believe that, but I do."

After considering me for a few moments, he nodded in understanding.

The tension in Din's body appeared to recede. Seeming to have appeased him, and having diffused the situation, I lowered my arms and eyed him attentively. It was at that moment that I began to understand the importance and strength of a creed, of a way of life. Din was raised and molded by his clan, his beliefs drilled into him from such a young age. I know now that going against his creed - their religion - was akin to betrayal for Din.

"So," Din observed me for a moment, his shoulders squaring, "you will go with them."

The words came out more as a statement than a question. It was then that the gravity of the situation hit me. My life was once again disrupted by a choice that I needed to make, a choice that I didn't even have a chance to ruminate on. The heaviness in my heart made it difficult to even think. "I...I guess so?" Flustered at my own indecision, I began to pace in front of him. "Kriger offered his clan's protection, and...I mean, I don't know what's going to happen exactly, but...I need to do _something_ to help my people, and…"

"I understand."

My brows knitted at the almost imperceptible waver in his voice. Given Din's childhood and history, I knew, without a doubt, that he understood where my headspace currently was; that he understood the need to right the wrongs inflicted upon my people, to seek justice by any means necessary. That was honourable. And yet, there was something else. Something that I couldn't quite decipher. "Din? What is it?"

He extended a hand in front of him in reply.

Taken aback by the sudden movement, I stared at his outstretched hand for a few moments, then took it reluctantly.

With a firm shake, he said steadily, "I wish you good luck and safe travels."

**(V)(V)(V)**

I was restless throughout the night, uncomfortable regardless of which position I attempted to sleep in. As the hours passed, I refrained from tossing and turning too much in order to avoid disturbing Din, who kept his back turned towards me. Uncharacteristically, the temperature had dropped significantly that night, and I instinctively pulled at the blankets several times to cover me. With little room and recourse, I resolved to lay on my back for the majority of the night, resting my hands on my stomach as I stared blankly at the darkness above us. The stillness in my body remained until the sun's rays slowly enveloped the room in its warm embrace. When it was clear that sleep was going to continue to elude me this day, I carefully stood from the bed and quietly dressed.

I reached for my shoes. Just to its right sat my packed bag - a gift from Kuiil, filled with food and water for the journey ahead. A frown formed upon my lips. My eyes shifted to the child's crib, then to Din's shadowed form. After a few moments, I finally willed myself to throw the bag over my shoulder and exit the room.

I walked outside of Kuiil's home, shielding my face from the light and sand with an open palm. I perceived Kuiil, Kriger, and T'iana speaking by Kriger's ship, appearing to be saying their farewells. Upon seeing me, T'iana rushed excitedly to my side.

"Ready to go?" T'iana grinned from ear to ear as she embraced me.

"Almost." I feigned a smile, though straightened my spine. "Kuiil just wanted me to bring a few more other things. I would also like to give proper farewells."

T'iana's smile slightly faltered as she observed my expression, though she nodded in understanding. She took my bag from me and flashed a sympathetic smile. "Take your time, Luna. I'll be in the ship."

As T'iana made her way towards the vessel, Kriger's distant gaze caught my attention. As I followed his eyes, I noticed Din standing a few paces behind me. Kriger politely excused himself from Kuiil and moved quickly to stand in front of Din. Remorse lined his expression. "I am sorry to have offended you, brother." Kriger placed a fist upon his heart, slightly bowing his head to Din. "We are Mandalorians. We are stronger as allies, no matter what our beliefs may be."

Din nodded.

The two Mandalorians shook hands.

Kriger's eyes shifted between me and Din. "I'll see you on the ship, Luna."

My heart palpitated oddly as Kriger jogged off. A part of me wanted to call him back as a measure to somehow ease my disconcerting thoughts as I turned my attention towards Din.

The silence surrounding us was so loud that it was deafening.

"I don't want to leave," I began, attempting and failing to swallow the growing lump in my throat, "but this is my fight." I tried to rationalize everything in my head at that moment, though it failed to quell the pounding ache in my chest. "You have your own."

When Din said nothing, I embraced him quickly, as though his body was made of burning coal, then swiftly turned on my heel to leave. I found it difficult to walk, with each step as though I were trudging on quicksand. I then said my farewells to Kuiil, thanking him for everything that he had done for us...for me. He embraced me in return.

When I reached the end of the ramp of Kriger's ship, I halted, peering inside. It was so new. Foreign. The butterflies in my stomach came alive as I took an unsteady step upon the slanted metal.

At that moment, however, I felt a light pressure on the back of my leg which, at that moment, remained on Arvala-7's ground. Confused, my eyes shot down immediately.

It was the child.

It looked up at me almost pleadingly, its wide ears outstretched, resembling wings. It cooed lightly, then placed both of its tiny hands on my calf. It blinked a few times, gave me a toothy grin, then looked at me expectantly.

Puzzled, I crouched down on one knee and traced its forehead with light fingertips. It moved its head from side to side. "What are you doing, little one?" I regarded it lovingly and felt a pang of guilt. "I guess I didn't properly say goodbye to you, huh?"

Footsteps crushed grains of sand as a shadow loomed over me.

"I guess he doesn't want you to go."

My gaze rose upwards.

"Din," I said softly, standing straight once more.

The child retrieved his left hand from my leg and placed it on Din's. It released a high-pitched sound, then looked up at its father with the same, expectant expression.

Din's head tilted to the side, appraising it. "Is that what you want, you little womp rat?"

My eyes squinted in question.

Before I could speak, T'iana rushed to us then, her heavy footsteps clanging upon the metal ramp. As she reached us, she doubled over, attempting to catch her breath. "Luna! We've just received a...transmission from…" she held up a finger, pressing us to wait for a few moments, "Whoo, I am so out of shape," she held her sides then, grimacing in pain. Her eyes then darted to the child below. "Whoa, what is _that_?"

"T'iana!" I waved a hand in front of her face, as though attempting to break an enchantment. "Focus!"

"We've received a transmission from your father," she finally blurted.

Mouth agape, my eyes widened at the news.

"He's part of a coalition that's amassing an army to overthrow Diabhal." T'iana continued breathlessly. "I've sent word to him that we've found you and that you're safe."

My father.

How I've yearned to see him for so long…

"T-thank you, my friend," I managed, my head swirling. However, the thought that my father was safe and sound - and still had fight left in him - grounded me at that moment.

T'iana gripped my arm. "What should we do now?"

I pondered the question for a moment, my resolve strengthened by Din's presence. "Send word to the others." I clenched my jaw, unrelenting. "We join the fight."

"On it!" With a curt nod, T'iana rushed back into the vessel.

"Ok, I know what you're thinking," I winced, turning my attention back to Din. "I'm impetuous and it's not a good idea and…" I sighed, shaking my head. "Din, I've hidden for too long while my people have suffered. I can no longer be a coward."

Din simply gave me a nod.

In a swift stroke, he scooped up the child in his arms, then began to walk away from me.

"Um," I walked a few paces towards his receding form. "W-where are you going?"

"I'm going to prepare the ship," he stated evenly, then slightly turned back towards me. The child cried out in glee. "You're going to need all the help that you can get."

**(V)(V)(V)**

**A/N:** It took a while for me to get this from my head to "paper" as I really wanted to get it right. It was one of the harder chapters to write so far. My saving grace is, at least, I noted that this story is "slightly AU"! However, there is so much more to come. I have big plans! Also, I really like that I somehow managed to sneak "this is not the way" in this chapter. I don't even care if Din wouldn't ever say that "in real life" LOL! Life com-puh-lete! (If you guys want a good laugh, search for "Go to sleep Baby Yoda" on YouTube. Auralnauts' vid is hilarious and is goddamn canon!)

Readers, reviewers, followers - I love each and every one of you and I always look forward to interacting with you. I love writing for my own enjoyment, but knowing that _you_ all get a kick out of what I'm doing is awesome. Cheers. xx IFHD


	7. Chapter 7: The Meeting

**Chapter 7: The Meeting**

The familiar whirring of Din's ship was akin to music to my ears. _This_ was the familiarity that I so desperately sought, but could not find, within Kriger's ship. Though, clearly, not all of my memories have been happy ones in this particular vessel, it still somehow brought me a sense of comfort. Tranquility. There was something so peaceful about travelling through the galaxy, surrounded only by stars, hearing nothing but the ship's effort as it soared through hyperspace. Verily, it was Din and the child's companionship that, oddly enough, seemed to ground me, despite everything else that was occurring in my life.

We had parted ways with Kuiil, T'iana and Kriger the night before. Despite having only known him for a short period of time, I was saddened to say farewell to Kuiil, though I promised that we would see each other again someday soon. Kriger, with T'iana by his side, resolved to prepare his clan and provided Din the coordinates for our next bound. We were to regroup with them in a fortnight, solidifying our united front. Now that there are others who are impassioned to fight and reclaim _Grá_, I was confident that the fear of being hunted and killed by Diabhal and her marauder troops was quickly vanishing. To my people, these usurpers had no right to the throne - to any power or position that would govern _Grá_ and its people. I felt my own conviction rise at that moment, driven by the need to avenge what had happened all those months ago. Elated at the thought that Din and the child decided to remain with me through all of this, I couldn't help but grin impishly to myself as I contentedly fixed my eyes upon Din, who sat upon the pilot seat in front of me.

Din's steady voice pierced the air around us as his head twisted to face me. "You're doing it again."

"Doing what?" I replied innocently.

"Staring."

I raised a brow and pursed my lips in challenge. "What, do you have eyes at the back of your head?"

"One, I can see your reflection." Din curtly gestured to the clear glass in front of us. I grimaced in realization as my vivid reflection stared right back at me. "Two, I can feel it."

"Huh." With a satisfied shrug, I lounged back upon my padded seat. "Well, it's just that...I still can't believe it."

"What?"

I placed a tendril of hair behind my ear, my voice noticeably softening. "That you came."

He momentarily froze what he was doing and appeared to consider what I had said. Then, he swiveled the pilot's chair in order to face me. "As a bounty hunter, I'm conditioned to _not_ poke my nose into others' business," he shifted closer, "but, in your case, I seem to be willing to make an exception or two."

_Same for the kid_, I mused to myself. My curious eyes trailed the length of his form, then rested on the dark, thin slits of his visor. "Then I should count myself lucky that you were the hunter who found me first." My head tilted to the side as I appraised him with a smile. "Things would definitely be a lot more different if you hadn't."

There was something about his appearance then that made me forget where we were, forget the impending fight. I was present only with Din in that moment, focused on the rhythmic rise and fall of his chest, on the glint of his armour as he remained almost perfectly still. I couldn't even understand it myself. I had been in this position before - in this very seat before - desperately asking for him to set me free. To any stranger, Din looked precisely the same then as he did now. To me, however, he was completely different. Not only because of our situation, but in the very way that he carried himself. I sat before him silently, as if in a trance, until I felt a slight tug on the bottom of one of my pant legs.

The large, questioning eyes of the child met mine. In a slow yet steady movement, he raised his short arms above his head, his expression pleading. In a final attempt to voice his request through action, he opened and closed his tri-fingered hands, then tilted his chin upwards to me.

With a loving glance, I picked him up, gripping him steadily by the waist, and placed him on my lap. He let out a small giggle, then gave his father a pleased expression. "You know," I looked at Din as I caressed the child's head, to which he cooed in enjoyment, "the little one still doesn't have a name."

"I think he does," Din replied, tracing his fingers upon the child's ears, "which is why I didn't name him."

The child's eyes then began to droop, his head slightly bobbing up and down. I brought him closer to me, cradling him in my arms in a more vertical position. "He's worn out," I said lightly, kissing the top of his forehead. "You had such a busy day today, didn't you, little one?"

He released a low murmur, then rested his head on my chest as he slowly closed his eyes.

"Hmm." Din examined us for a brief moment, then gave his head a nod. "You seem to have the skill of getting him to sleep quickly. A skill which I seem to lack."

I laughed lightly, then delicately handed the child over to Din. "Beginner's luck, I guess."

We made our way to the cargo hold. I quietly walked to Din's side as he prepared the already sleeping child for bed.

"So, your father is alive." He dimmed the lights near the child's sleeping area with a command on his vambrace. "You haven't told me much about your family, but I assumed your parents were both...dead."

"My mother passed away when I was young," a frown etched itself upon my face as I recounted the memory, "so I barely knew her. My father raised me as best as he could, teaching me everything he believed I needed to know to survive in this galaxy. He was a General of _Grá_, loyal to our planet, sworn to protect our people. He was often away on missions when I was a bit older, so I had to learn how to fend for myself."

"And have you no other family?"

I shook my head. "I am an only child, though most of my extended family were scattered around _Grá_. I helped some of them escape Diabhal's clutches."

Din leaned his back on the metal ladder, crossing his arms. "I think you played a bigger role in the escape of your people than you let on."

I gave him a small smile. "My father planned the revolt against Diabhal and I helped where I could. He knew we were outnumbered and outmatched, so he convinced his counterparts to use our armies to help our civilians escape, to instead find hope in new worlds. There were those who refused to leave and fought instead, but they were all killed." My brows furrowed. "For my father and I, we resolved to go into hiding separately so both of us would be safe. We never told each other where the other was going in case Diabhal ever found either of us." I tapped the side of my head. "The only record of where our people went only exists in our memories."

"That's a good way to put a target on your back," Din mused, his head tipping to the side.

"But it was the best way we could think of to keep everyone safe." I shook my head. "We both knew that neither of us would be safe after what we had done, and that there would be perpetual targets on our backs...but we accepted the possibility that we might never see each other again. At the time, I thought it would be better to live apart from them all so that others could live in peace and have a chance at a better life." I looked back up to meet Din's gaze. "I made it to _Talamh_ a few days after our people escaped, hitching a ride on one of the escape vessels. When the ship left, I was on my own, left to start over. I was resigned to living day by day, even scrapping when I could to make end's meet. That was, until one day, a fiery young woman befriended me."

"T'iana," Din finished lightly, his tone hinting of amusement.

I nodded with a smile. "I didn't tell her the truth at first as I was wary of making any new friends at that point. But, she eventually got me a serving job at a local tavern. I thought it was a better way to make a living." I shrugged my shoulders. "As the months passed and I began to really get to know her, I began to trust her. It was only a week or so before you..._found_...me that she really knew the truth."

"She appears to be a loyal friend," Din commented as he began to remove his cape and armour, back now facing me. The layers of his clothing were removed from his body with expert movements, each piece or material etched with burn marks, scratches, tears, and dried blood. My eyes freely roamed his body, transfixed, as I realized how the armour and fabric bore the damage from several moments of Din's life. He wore no medals, no pins - nothing signifying glory and bravery aside from his signet - and yet, in the short time that I had gotten to know him, it was evident to me that he didn't need to. The tunic that pressed on his skin - his last layer - was the most dirty and bloody of them all. In a swift movement, he ripped the tunic from his body, revealing the broad flesh of his back and torso.

I looked down automatically, cheeks instinctively flushing at the display. I could feel my heartbeat skipping wildly now as nervousness overtook my body. And yet, my eyes were so drawn to his form that I couldn't look away for long. My dark orbs veered upwards with courage. His taut muscles rippled at his fine movements, each defined mound a testament to the unforgiving life that he has lived. My brows knitted in sympathy at the sight of the scars and bruises on his back; some were fresh while others bore their years.

He released a light sigh. "You're -"

"- staring," I finished evenly, standing to face him. "I'm sorry."

"Didn't your father ever teach you it's rude to stare?" he quipped playfully, his visor now facing me.

I gave my head a quick shake, my expression serious. "I wasn't sorry for staring." I took a few steps forward and extended my arm outwards before me. Unafraid of the consequences, I traced a large scar on his lower back, feeling the ridges of his calloused skin as goosebumps began to appear. "I was saying sorry for...all of these."

I felt him take a long breath inwards. Thinking that I had angered him, I pulled my hand back. When he spun to face me, however, he delicately wrapped his fingers around my lower arm and pulled me towards him. I held my hands upwards, bracing myself for the impact. My palms landed upon his broad, firm chest, and were instantly enveloped by the warmth of his body. My breath caught my throat as he clutched the sides of my shirt and brought me closer to him, my torso now touching his.

"These are not of your doing," he breathed out then, the air muffled by the layer of beskar between us. I felt the coolness of the metal of his helmet as it leaned upon my forehead. "You have nothing to be sorry for."

I wrapped my arms around his trim waist and brought him closer to me. My fingertips lightly trailed up and down his back, causing him to shiver. I then traced the edges of his belt, which rested loosely on the rim of his trousers, then curiously made my way up the ridges of his hard abdomen. His sharp intake of breath made me jump slightly, and I blinked repeatedly as though being roused from a reverie. Before I could move, his hands cupped the sides of my face, his gaze remaining steady upon me.

My hands clasped his wrists. "Din, I want to…"

"I know," he replied.

Din's thumb caressed my lips, curiously tracing its planes and edges.

He took a step back.

His stare remained on me for a few more moments, then reluctantly moved to his new attire. With a tender gaze, I took his new, grey tunic and unfolded it. I held it up to him with a nod of encouragement. In swift movements, he placed an arm, then the other, into the sleeves. As he turned back to face me, I smoothed out the creases in the fabric, my hand then lingering on his. "Good as new," I remarked.

"There are a few more layers…" he stated, motioning to the mess surrounding us.

I exploded into uncontrollable giggles at this, then scooped up the pieces of armour and fabric from the floor as best as I could. "I'm going to need some instructions on how to put you back together!"

Thankfully, it didn't take as long as I thought it would to replace all of Din's clothing. As he clipped on his last piece of armour - his pauldron - the ship began to slow. I eyed Din questioningly at this as we made our way back up to the cockpit.

The ship was now out of hyperspace, its approach slow and steady. As Din regained control of the piloting mechanisms, I looked through the windows. A large, beautiful planet emerged beneath us, adorning the richest shades of green and speckled with the bluest of waters.

"Din?" My eyes fell upon him. "Are these the coordinates Kriger gave us? I thought we'd be in hyperspace for much longer."

"We'll stop here for a bit. It's on the way." He gestured to the planet below. "I need to see if a friend will help us. The more people on our side, the better."

I threw him a sidelong glance. "I feel guilty for asking more outsiders to fight for my cause."

"Injustice is something that we can all fight against," Din replied simply, placing a firm hand on my shoulder. "And my friend is a professional at doing just that."

**(V)(V)(V)**

"And what'll it be for you lot?" A friendly server bounced to our wooden table as a cordial smile appeared on her pleasant face.

"Just some ale for the two of them," Din replied, motioning his head towards me and the figure to my right. "Bone broth for the kid."

Given what Din had told me about _Sorgan_, the tavern that we found ourselves inside that morning was surprisingly bustling for a backwater planet. A melange of races and creatures populated the establishment, merrily drinking and eating to their hearts' content as though they had no care in the galaxy. I was astonished at the lighthearted ambiance of the tavern, wondering whether this milieu was representative of the entire planet. If so, I envied the state of _Sorgan_ and its inhabitants, wishing then that _Grá_ could once again find its strength and peace.

"Luna, this is Cara Dune," Din's gaze passed from me to Cara alternately. "Cara, this is Luna Láidir."

I pleasantly exchanged handshakes and nods with the woman sitting beside me. I was surprised by the strength of her grip and the equally hardened aura that she exuded. Given her accustomed demeanour and the tattoos that adorned her right arm and left cheek, it didn't take long for me to realize that we were speaking with a hardened warrior. Her short, dark hair was combed to one side, revealing a comeliness in her angular face.

Cara took a generous gulp of her ale and wiped her mouth with the back of her hand. A bemused expression appeared on her countenance. "Didn't think I'd hear from you this soon."

"And I didn't think that you'd be back here," Din countered evenly with a gesture of his hand. "I thought _Nevarro_ was your new home?"

"Meh. I needed a vacation." She coolly shrugged a shoulder, her dark eyes contentedly examining the establishment. "I surprisingly missed this skug hole."

"That's what Greef Karga's transmission said. He seems to be in good spirits."

Cara tilted her head from side to side, the dimples on her fair face becoming more prominent as she grinned. "Well, since we freed _Nevarro_ from Imperial scum, business has been pretty good for the Guild. He's living the dream," she mused, then shook her head as she took another sip of her drink. Her eyes squinted in question at Din's direction. "And you? Thought you were trying to reunite the kid with his kind?"

The child looked up at her and let out a mew.

Din eyed me for a brief moment. "We got sidetracked."

Cara pursed her lips as her eyes shifted towards me. With a tilt of her chin, she asked, "What's your story, then?"

Din and I took some time to explain to Cara everything that had occurred and why we were here before her. She remained mostly silent throughout our stories, keenly observing both of us as we spoke.

"...all that being said," Din finished as he extended a hand towards her, "we're here to ask for your help. I know you're done playing soldier, but _this_ warlord is different."

Cara let out a snort. "Nah. Warlords are all the same." A knowing smirk crept upon her face as she turned to Din. "In _this_ case, I think the _situation_ is what's different."

"Be that as it may," Din cleared his throat, his attention remaining on Cara, "would you consider joining us, then?"

She regarded the two of us in turn, eyes squinted in thought. She tapped her fingers on the table repeatedly, then pointed a stern finger at Din. "I can see that this is important to you," then, she pointed the finger at me, "and I can see that you have the fight in you to bring down this Diabhal to get your planet back." She leaned back on her seat and raised her glass to us. "I'm in."

After a few minutes of celebrating our new "recruit", as it were, I noticed that Din's attention became fixated upon the entrance of the tavern. Curious, I followed his line of sight. An olive-skinned woman with long, dark tresses stood in the distance. She donned a long, blue dress, which flowed freely to her knees. With a basket hung upon her arm, her eyes roamed through the fresh produce at the market outside. As she turned, her round eyes scanned her surroundings and landed on Din. Her face instantly alit with shock; when she managed to compose herself, her agape mouth then morphed into a beaming smile. With the market momentarily forgotten, she placed her basket on the ground, strode into the tavern with quick steps, and made a beeline for Din. As she reached our table, Din stood, meeting her.

"It's you," she breathed out in utter disbelief, a thin hand moving to the side of Din's helmet as though he were a mere apparition. "I...I never thought I'd see you again."

Din remained still, allowing her contact to linger.

Her familiarity with Din struck me, and I couldn't mask the confusion that now appeared on my face.

She then grasped his forearm. With excitement lining her tone, she said, "Come to the village! Everyone will be happy to see you and the child. Especially Winta."

"I don't know if we can." Din looked in our direction then. I severed my gaze from him and took a sip of my drink.

Cara gave the woman a wave, then eyed me curiously.

"Please reconsider." Tears threatened to form at the sides of the woman's eyes as she took Din's hands in hers. "I have missed you."

After a long silence, Din replied, "And I, you."

I took an even larger gulp of my drink, finishing it entirely. I slammed the cup on the table and pushed the chair back, scraping the legs on the wooden flooring. I placed a soft hand on the child's face as I stood, taking in a deep breath. Cara looked up at me, brow raised. I motioned my head towards the opposite door. "I'll get some things from the market. I shouldn't be long."

Despite my back being turned to him, I could feel Din's eyes burrowing through me.

"Need me to come?" Cara quickly finished her drink, then stood at my side.

Though visibly flustered, I managed to smile at her. "Sure. I'd appreciate the company."

Cara remained a while longer to share a few words with Din. I, on the other hand, already began to walk towards the exit, having no intention of turning back.

It wasn't long before Cara caught up and fell into step with me. I motioned towards her arm tattoo. "So, you were a shock trooper for the Alliance?"

"Yup. Can't say I miss it, though." She sifted through spare parts and trinkets at a market stall, then shifted her eyes towards me. "Did you serve?"

"No." I held out my hands in front of me. "My father taught me a few things, but I definitely did not serve in the same capacity as you."

"Well," she considered my response, her lips pursing, "given what you've done for your people, and what you're going to do for them, I think you understand what serving means."

"We do what we can to survive," I stated, squaring my jaw, "and fight for what we believe in."

Cara's eyes lingered on me. When I met her piercing gaze, she began coolly, "You know," she crossed her arms in front of her, "Din chose not to stay here."

My eyes squinted in question. "What?"

"I don't know," she shrugged, brow raising. "Guess he didn't think he belonged here."

Before Cara could explain, Din appeared behind us with the child in his arms. The woman he had been speaking with followed closely behind him, a small smile etched on her beautiful face. She placed a hand on Din's arm.

His gaze fell upon me, but I refused to meet it.

"We'll go to the village and gather supplies for our journey," he announced, his voice firm. "Then, we'll leave the following day."

**(V)(V)(V)**

**A/N:** Gosh, that was certainly very fun to write! I think this is one of my fave chapters. This story is getting mad love, and I am super happy! I love, love, love you guys and your reviews. This chapter is probably not what some of you expected, but hey, like I've said, there's a lot more to come. I absolutely love exploring peoples' relationships and how their motivations, beliefs, and desires interweave - and often conflict - with others'. Add in the spice of the history and way of life of the Mandalorians - and Baby Yoda - and voila! A story that I enjoy writing. Hope you all liked this chapter! Cheers. xx IFHD


	8. Chapter 8: The Village

**Chapter 8: The Village**

I stood alone in front of an onion-shaped, wooden hut. It appeared to be carefully made, creatively adorned with simple, natural materials. The bucolic community in which the tiny shelter stood emanated an aura of peace and tranquility, which was accentuated by the joyful, carefree laughter of children behind me. The earthen, vibrant tones this village exuded seemed so foreign to me now as the memory of the slow destruction of my planet raged in my mind. It became almost tortuous to realize that this village - and perhaps this entire planet - was the complete opposite of _Grá_, that it was what I so desperately wished my planet could be once more.

I continued the silent inspection of my new surroundings as I entered the empty hut warily, my steps slow and deliberate as though I were walking into a trap. The heady smell of wood and lavender instantly invaded my nostrils, which somewhat succeeded at reducing my anxiety. I set my bag beside my feet as I scanned my temporary shelter, taking in what appeared to be a barn stocked plentifully with various barrels, crates, and sacs of grain.

A couple of light knocks sounded upon the entrance behind me.

The woman Din had reunited with at the tavern stood meekly at the threshold, smiling warmly as I met her eyes. "I'm Omera," she began, her gentle voice matching her expression.

She didn't appear to bear any ill will. It even seemed as though she was looking forward to making my acquaintance.

Could I say the same?

My eyes darted downwards to her outstretched hand. After a few heartbeats, I finally willed myself to force a smile and take it. "Luna," I replied curtly.

"It's nice to meet you, Luna. He speaks very highly of you." Her full lips curled into an even wider smile as her dark eyes flitted to Din's form. I couldn't help but follow her longing gaze. Din, with the child and Cara by his side, conversed with some of the local villagers a few meters from us. The community rejoiced at their unexpected return, showering them with embraces and handshakes as they made their way through the crowd. When Omera turned her attention back to me, however, her expression morphed into worry. "I am sorry for what you and your people are going through. It was not too long ago that our village was in peril as well." She gestured towards Din and Cara. "If it hadn't been for them, I don't know what would've happened to us."

The empathy that reverberated through me tempered my resistance to becoming acquainted with Omera. Seeing the village's prosperity now, I would never have assumed that it had undergone such hardship so recently. But how exactly did Din and Cara liberate this village? Perhaps that was how they had met. "It's good to know that they were here to help," I replied genuinely. I shifted on my feet as my posture slightly relaxed. "I know what it's like to have your back against the wall."

She gave me a sombre nod, as though simultaneously remembering what had occurred and realizing the hardships that were in my near future. "We are mere farmers, but," she handed me a plate of food that was generously filled to the brim, "we will give you whatever you need. All you need to do is ask."

My stare remained fixed upon her offering as the unexpected gesture caught me by surprise. Omera coaxed me to take the plate once more. I took it with a stable grip and nodded to her in sincere gratitude. "We thank you for the help that you are providing us. Truly." I placed the plate on the table beside me. "These are not good times."

"Omera?"

Tenderness coated Din's voice as he said her name.

My spine stiffened.

I pretended to busy myself with my belongings as he approached, his pace steady and full of intent.

Omera excused herself and walked directly to him, a wide grin plastered on her angular face. She stopped mere inches from his form and took his hands in hers. Din tilted his head downward, regarding her.

My heart constricted at the closeness they displayed, though I willed myself to remain expressionless. Blank. Not interested in their exhibition of familiarity, I turned my back towards them and attempted to get settled.

Din continued, "Could we gather the supplies?"

"Of course," Omera replied, her voice softer than a feather. "I will give you whatever you need." A pause. "We all will."

After a few moments, her light footsteps faded into the distance.

Annoyance steadily rose within me. I garnered enough resolve to turn on my heel and head for the door. _Why in the hell was I trying to get comfortable in a strange barn when I can easily just stay on the ship?_ Muttering light curses to myself, I swiftly exited the shelter and hopped off the wooden steps.

"Luna, where are you going?"

The sternness that lined Din's voice caught me off-guard and stopped me in my tracks momentarily.

"Just going for a walk," was my hasty reply. I continued to march forward, not turning back.

"You shouldn't be wandering off alone."

Albeit frustrated, I forced a placating smile as I faced him. I lifted the side of my tunic and revealed my holstered blaster. "I've got it covered."

Omera called out lightly for Din and garnered his attention. I used this opportune moment to continue walking away, my quick steps taking me farther towards the _Razor Crest_ in the distance.

I made it to the side of the ship and plopped down promptly on the extended rear ramp. It was undesirable to be in Din's company at that point, and a part of me revelled in this moment of solitude - and yet, here I was on _his_ ship, seeking its familiarity and comfort. The conflicting emotions that raged within me only managed to frustrate me even more. Perhaps I had just deluded myself into thinking that there was..._something_. Something where there was nothing. But why was I even so upset? Din was a free man, was he not?

"Din said that you might be here."

I sat up with a start at the sound of Cara's voice. As she looked down upon me, she gave me a once-over, her knowing eyes appearing to see right through me. "You look pretty wound up."

"Somewhat." I shrugged a shoulder as I stood. "I just have a lot on my mind right now."

Cara gave me another appraising look, pressing her tongue upon the inside of her cheek as she did so. The gears in her head were visibly turning. "Did your father teach you how to fight?"

"Yes. A long time ago." I raised a brow and eyed her suspiciously. "Why?"

A side smirk formed on her face, accentuating the small tattoo on her left cheek. "Let's spar. It might help you deal with," she motioned her hand in haphazard circles in my direction, "whatever the hell is going on here."

Given that she had only known me for less than a day, it was astonishing to see how easily she was able to read me; it was either that, or perhaps I was too much of an open book, my emotions so transparent to those around me. I considered her offer for a brief moment, then shrugged my shoulders nonchalantly. "Sure. I think it'll do me some good."

With a pleased grin, Cara quickly fashioned a pair of nearby tree branches into suitable training sticks.

"I appreciate that you're helping us, by the way," I said as she tossed me one of the branches. "I know it's a lot to ask of you. It really isn't your fight."

"Well, some of us don't have planets to come home to," she replied, gripping her branch tightly. Her lips slightly quivered at this statement, but I remained focused on her eyes. She sniffed and cocked her head to the side as the vigour in her expression returned. "So, hell yeah, I'll help someone get theirs back. We can't let the scums of the galaxy win. Especially when they're trying to take everything from us."

A frown tugged at my lips. Though her exterior was rough and strong, I knew that, somewhere deep down inside of her, the younger, more innocent Cara remained. Hurting. The woman who was standing before me now was only attempting to avenge what had been done to her, her people, and her planet. By taking everything from her, the Empire molded her into what she is now. "I'm sorry for what happened to you, Cara," I offered, taking my place in front of her. "It seems as though everyone I've been meeting lately has endured their own form of pain and suffering."

"No need for a pity party," she gave her head a firm shake, her strength of character clearly emanating from her eyes, "but thank you." She easily twirled the branch in her hand, her "weapon" moving in perfect balance, then gave me a firm nod. "Now...show me what you know, Luna."

I reached into the deep recesses of my mind to recall what my father had taught me all those years ago. The fighting stance came easily. I held the stick firmly in front of me with both hands and spread my feet apart, with my left leg in the lead and my right leg slightly behind as a supporting base. Feeling out my balance, I ensured that my centre of gravity was sound, then looked up at Cara with lightning focus.

Her impressed expression lifted my spirits. "Hey, you have the pointy part faced towards me, so you're already doing a lot better than some of the people I've trained in the past!" She released a snort at the memory, then tapped my stick with hers. "Ok, now try a simple offensive attack."

With a light cry, I began with an overhand right swing, aiming for the side of Cara's neck. She hopped backwards in a smooth movement, easily evading the swing. My feet reset. I pressed forward and attempted again, this time thrusting the branch towards her torso, then swinging upwards in an attempt to catch her off-guard. She read my attack perfectly and parried my swings, the defensive manoeuvre almost knocking the branch from my hands.

In a rapid movement, Cara retaliated with her own offensive blow. I was too slow to evade the swing. With little recourse, I parried the attack in turn. The force of the blow caused me to turn to the side, exposing my back. Seizing the opportunity, Cara grunted with effort as she swung at my vulnerable area. Instead of ducking or sidestepping, I twisted on my heel as quickly as I could in a counterattack. As I turned to swing, our branches collided, crossing perfectly in the middle. Cara let out a laugh as she pressed down, attempting to gain the advantage.

"How are you…" I grunted through my effort, using every ounce of strength that I had to push her back, "...so...strong?!"

Cara continued her onslaught with a smile and raised brows, exhibiting absolutely no signs of struggle. "It's a gift."

"You are enjoying this..." I slipped farther down. My feet scraped on the grass as it steadily lost its traction, unable to bear the force that she was pushing upon me, "..._way_ too much!"

Without warning, our sticks flew from our hands, violently flying in opposite directions. We both began to lose our balance at the abrupt movement. Before I could tumble to the ground, however, I suddenly felt myself becoming weightless, floating higher and higher towards the sky in a slow but steady movement. Though I felt no pain, I let out a panicked cry, eyes wide as I attempted to grab at the ground below me - at anything that would help keep me in place. To my right, I perceived Cara in the same situation, attempting to remain upright herself and letting loose some expletives in the process.

"Cara?" I called out unsurely, fear lining my tone.

"Kid!" she cried, waving her hands furiously. "Stop!"

"What?" I breathed out, confused.

My head turned in the direction of Cara's gaze.

The child stood a few meters from us, tiny hands extended in the air, eyes closed in concentration. He slightly shook in effort, though made no sound.

"Baby?" My voice came out as a squeak at first as my mind attempted to understand the situation. When I finally realized that _he_ was the one causing us to float, I shouted, "Little one, please stop!"

His eyes snapped open then.

As his hands fell, so did we.

Cara and I landed roughly on the hard ground, limbs askew.

"Ow," Cara faintly mumbled as she massaged her head. Quickly recovering, she hopped to her feet and immediately raced to the child. "Little guy, it's fine." She rested her knees on the ground as she cupped his cheek in her hand. "We were just practicing, okay?"

I pushed myself off the ground and watched this exchange, wholly dumbfounded.

It took a few moments for me to notice that our commotion had garnered the attention of some of the villagers working nearby. One by one, they curiously made their way towards us, calling out to confirm if we were alright. The glint of Din's helmet in the afternoon sun was difficult to miss as he speedily zigzagged through the forming crowd. Several other villagers followed him, including Omera, as they spoke with each other in hushed tones. When Din noticed me on the ground, he quickened his pace and rushed towards us. "What happened?" he queried worriedly, surveying the scene before him.

"He did the magic hand thing," Cara informed him in a casual manner as she nodded to the child.

Though I managed to stand, I remained where I was, still unbelieving of what had just occurred.

Din strode towards me and placed a firm hand on my cheek. "Are you alright?" he asked, troubled.

Despite his concern, I took a step back, as though burned. "The child…" I sputtered, gesturing to the little one, "he...he did something…"

At this point, the child waddled towards us, wearing a noticeable frown on his face. I jogged towards him and examined his visibly fatigued form. I gave him a thorough once-over to ensure that he wasn't injured, then squatted to his level and embraced him. "I'm sorry that we scared you, baby. We didn't mean to."

A tri-fingered hand rested on my cheek.

Cara stalked to our side and shrugged her shoulders. "Hey, at least he didn't choke us!"

Din let out a prolonged sigh as he clasped his hands behind his helmet. "Cara, take the child to the barn. I'll be there shortly."

My steely gaze bore through Din as the crowd withdrew. Without another word, he took my arm and pulled me away from the village dwellings. He walked so quickly that I had trouble keeping up. As we strode into the cover of the forest, he scanned our surroundings, then faced me.

I reclaimed my arm and threw him a piercing stare. "Did you know that he could do things like that?"

"Yes."

I outstretched my arms to my sides in disbelief. "And when were you planning to tell me?"

"The child is safer if less people know what he's capable of," he stated evenly, his stance firm.

"Do you think that I would harm even a hair on that child?" I snarled viciously, my emotions now overflowing. "I have done nothing but care for him, make sure that he's…"

Din firmly gripped my upper arms and pulled me closer to him. "You know that's not what I meant." His fingers slightly relaxed when he felt my body tense. "Luna…"

"I just don't understand what happened." The pent up frustration within me, compounded by what had just occurred, caused my eyes to well up with tears. My voice trembled. "Is there anything else you want to tell me?"

At that moment, I didn't even know if I was only talking about the child.

"I don't entirely understand it either," Din admitted lowly, his voice softening, "but this is why I was tasked to bring him to sorcerers."

"Sorcerers?"

"The Jedi."

**(V)(V)(V)**

I quietly observed the child through the barn window as he merrily played with the village children between the surrounding huts. His carefree, innocent nature had betrayed no signs of his abilities. The events of that afternoon replayed in my mind. No matter how he had developed his gifts, I realized then why Din said that he was special - and why there were bounty hunters after him. Cara had mentioned that Din was going to leave him here, but since hunters were able to track him, this planet became unsafe. It was difficult to even imagine that Din could ever be parted from the child, whether on the run or not.

Faint voices outside the barn interrupted my rumination.

"You can...stay with me tonight," Omera said quietly. Ardently.

There was a long pause before Din replied with, "I'm sorry, but...I need to stay here."

Another long silence.

The soft ruffling of clothing.

"I understand," she finally replied, disappointment lining her tone.

Quick footsteps sounded shortly afterwards. Din hopped up the wooden steps and entered the barn. My body tensed at his presence; a remnant of the time when I had been his captive, fearful of what was to come. Of the unknown. I cleared my throat in an attempt to relax and continued to prepare my makeshift bed. Din traversed the length of the barn and began to rummage through his belongings. From the corner of my eye, I could see his head turn almost imperceptibly to face me. He was the first to break the prolonged silence.

"She's a good woman."

My fist tightened, crumpling the blanket that I held between my fingers. I nodded automatically in reply, though unconcerned about whether he saw the gesture or not. "I appreciate her kindness," I replied honestly.

The crickets outside seemed to chirp just a little louder.

Din halted what he was doing. "You shouldn't be sparring with Cara," he stated evenly.

"What?"

"She was a soldier, Luna. Fighting was her life."

I never took kindly to being underestimated. Or treated like a child. My chin tilted upwards as pride, instead of reason, overtook me. "I can take care of myself."

Din released a frustrated sigh, then gripped my upper arm as I walked past him. My heart leapt at the sudden movement. He held me in place, though not tightly enough to cause me pain. I remained steady, despite the urge to reach out to him. He lowered his head, and I was met by my own reflection upon his helmet. "I just don't want to see you get hurt."

_Too late for that_, I scoffed to myself.

I kept silent and didn't break his stare.

"You can't just make decisions without thinking them through," he continued in a steady tone as he tugged me towards him. "You make the wrong decision and you get killed."

"I appreciate the concern," I said truthfully, though pulled my arm away from him, "but it's unwarranted. It was a sparring session, Din. That's all."

Din's spine visibly stiffened at my actions. He persisted to stand in front of me as I began to move away. "This isn't just about today, Luna." His fingertips pressed upon my chin, urging me to look upwards at him. "You are going down a path where there is no turning back."

Resolve burned within me. "I don't plan on turning back, Din." I gazed upwards at his visor. "Even if it kills me."

**(V)(V)(V)**

**A/N:** Woo, I managed to finish this chappy! Life's been super busy, so please excuse the longer-than-normal update. I just really wanted to ensure the mood of this chapter was spot on, so it required a lot of reworking. Y'all feel that tension? lol Hope you guys liked the final version. Love you guys! Cheers. xx IFHD


	9. Chapter 9: The Revelation

**Chapter 9: The Revelation**

We left _Sorgan_ at the break of dawn. Though our stopover on the peaceful planet was brief, the generosity and hospitality of the villagers would not be easily forgotten. The _Razor Crest_'s cargo hold was so bountifully stocked - a testament to their kindness - that it left very little room to even manoeuvre within. My appreciation for what they had done for us was genuine; however, given the events that had occurred yesterday, I remained conflicted in that a part of me wished that we had never touched down on this planet in the first place.

I was grateful for Cara's aid and company, deeply moved that she pledged to fight by our side and place her own life at risk for my cause. Despite my tumultuous feelings about her relationship with Din, a part of me was even thankful that Omera had been so kind, that she was willing to offer what she could to help us. Yet, what surprisingly bothered me the most was what had happened with the child. I carried no ill emotions towards him at all - quite the contrary. Finding out something about him that made him unique made me feel even closer to the child. What didn't sit too well with me was Din. I could not fault Din for his past, for living his life as he pleased prior to meeting me; yet, not willingly sharing information with me regarding the child was _his_ choice. It was _his_ conscious effort to keep it from me, despite knowing that I would never even think about harming the child. Perhaps he did not feel as close to me as I feel with him; perhaps he still saw me as a stranger - an outsider to his clan.

"Could I speak with you?"

I had been so engrossed in my thoughts that I didn't even hear Din come down the ladder and enter the cargo hold. His steps, coupled with his movements, seemed cautious. Measured. With a nod, I ceased organizing our supplies and faced him, instantly meeting his burning stare. "Yes?"

"You have barely spoken to me since yesterday," he stated tersely.

"I have a lot on my mind." I crossed my arms, though plastered a small smile on my countenance to placate him. I reasoned, "This isn't exactly an easy time for me."

He considered this for a few heartbeats then grasped my upper arm to coax me to face him even more. Though my body turned in his direction, my stare remained fixated on the steel beneath our feet. "I know that is not all."

I shook my head, finally looking upwards at the thin slits of his visor. "What do you want me to say?"

Din became rigid at my reply, though remained silent. He didn't seem to know the answer either. The uneasiness and discomfort in his posture became even more apparent as he shifted in his stance. "I did not mean to hurt you."

He said nothing further. We remained engulfed in silence then, merely assessing one another. It was difficult to remain in this state with Din, especially knowing that, after all was said and done, _I_ was the one who had the problem. It was foolish to believe that the galaxy would provide everything that I wanted, when I wanted. What was even more foolish was thinking that I was Din's only consideration. As reason finally prevailed, I acknowledged his admission with a nod. "I know you are only trying to protect me. Protect all of us." Ever so gingerly, I placed a hand on the side of his helmet. The coolness of the beskar greeted my fingers. "Your past and your secrets are your own. I respect that. But if we are to fight alongside one another, Din, I need you to be able to trust me. Trust that I would never do anything to harm you or the child. Trust that I can take care of myself."

"I wanted to tell you about the child, Luna," he said in almost a whisper, allowing my hand to rest upon his helmet, "but when the time was right."

As Din spoke, a slight movement by the ladder started to catch my eye. It was so discreet that it could have been mistaken for a trick of the light. Ever so slowly, the child's head poked through the hatch leading to the cockpit. Upside down, he managed to somehow inch farther and farther down until the entire breadth of his large, green ears were visible. Blinking once, then twice, he observed us curiously, his large, twinkling orbs surveying us alternately.

I smiled, wholly amused, and gestured towards the child. "I think he knows that we're talking about him."

The child was now mere inches from Din's head as the Mandalorian tilted his chin upwards to peer at him. As he did so, the child, in a glacial pace, began to retreat in the same manner that he had come.

And just like that, he disappeared.

Din shook his head and released a long sigh. "Cara, I told you to watch the kid!"

"No, you didn't!" she called out in a sing-song like manner from the cockpit. "You said to make sure that he didn't touch the control stick. He isn't touching the control stick, is he?"

A grunt of frustration escaped Din's mouth. "Oh, for the love of…"

**(V)(V)(V)**

The _Razor Crest'_s side hatch whirred open, the groaning mechanisms vibrating the platform beneath our feet. A sharp hiss came from either side of the ramp as its edge touched solid ground. Given our long trip, my knees slightly buckled as I stepped out of the vessel, followed closely by Din, Cara, and the child. What greeted us appeared to be an operational base, with troops from various races and planets busily establishing their respective camps. My heart noticeably thudded then at the thought that my father had brought them together, that they all answered the call when my people - my planet - needed it the most. Through blurred vision, I stepped onto the grass-covered ground and continued to scan my surroundings in awe. There was no hiding anymore.

No cowardice.

Not while my people continued to suffer.

The farther we walked through the encampment, the more murmurs sounded through the crowd. I looked around confusedly at the curious stares that we were receiving. Though there did not appear to be any imminent danger, Din and Cara shared a steely look, their hands hovering closely above their weapons.

As we turned a bend, an older woman with long, blonde hair stood in front of me, stopping me in my tracks.

At lightning speed, Din instinctively placed himself between me and the stranger, hand placed steadily upon his blaster.

The woman eyed Din briefly with her hazel eyes, though remained unphased. "Are you Luna Láidir, daughter of General Luka Láidir?"

I studied her, mouth agape, "Um...yes?"

With a smooth nod, she knelt on one knee, then placed a fist upon her heart. "I owe you my sincerest gratitude." Her eyes flitted upwards at me, her brows knitting together at the memory. "You saved my son's life."

The rumblings from those surrounding us grew louder, my name floating from their lips as some began to move forward. A group began to encircle us, flanked by curious onlookers. Some adorned faces of disbelief while others that of joy. I stood at the centre, speechless, surveying the various life-forms surrounding us. Din and Cara did the same, though ensured to keep the child behind them, protected.

Then, almost resembling a ripple, the crowd grew silent.

One by one, several humans in the crowd took a knee, following the example of the woman in front of me. They all placed their closed fists upon their hearts, head slightly bowed in my direction.

My breaths became heavy as I was overcome by emotion. I was relieved that we had made it here safely, but more than that, I was so proud of my people and of those who stood by our sides. I bowed my head in turn, placing a fist above my heart. "Courage above all!" I proclaimed.

"Courage above all!" they chorused, their simultaneous voices reverberating through the encampment.

As I began to shake the hands of our allies, a section of the crowd began to part. A retinue of Grádian soldiers marched in strict formation towards us. The distinct chrome of their armour, their fur-lined capes, and their pointed shields were easily recognizable. I nodded to Din and Cara, then marched forward to greet the soldiers, my steps full of vitality. The lead soldier stopped a few paces from me and bowed. "Luna."

"Captain Brion Stridende." I smiled and bowed in return. "It is fortunate that we are able to meet again."

Throughout all of the years that I had known him, my father's First Captain normally exhibited very little emotion, no matter what the circumstance; however, his steely jaw betrayed a hint of a smile, his light-blue eyes glowing with fervour. "Fortunate it is." He took a step back and gestured for me to accompany him. "Your father awaits."

We followed Brion and the soldiers through the encampment towards a large, temporary shelter. The solid facade was a few times larger than all of the other shelters, and I immediately recognized it was the headquarters for the operation. Only a handful of high-ranking officials of various races and their supporting soldiers busied about inside, studying various galactic maps, manning the control centres, and speaking in low tones about the impending plan of attack.

My eyes instantly rested on the man who stood at the centre of the shelter, leaning forward in deep thought upon a holographic map board.

"Father!" Tears began to stream down my face in haphazard rivulets. My heart felt as though it were ready to burst from my chest. It was the moment I had dreamed about for so long - the moment that I never thought would ever happen. Unconcerned about the curious eyes around us, I ran to him as quickly as I could and wrapped him in a tight embrace. "I have missed you so much," I choked out.

"My child." His deep voice trembled as he embraced me in return. "I thought I would never see you again."

"I am here now, father," I pulled back from him, my expression hardening, "and we are here to join the fight."

My father's deep-set eyes surveyed Din, Cara, and the child, who stood in a horizontal line behind me. His expression grew curious as his gaze briefly landed on the child, who stared back up at him much in the same manner. He then moved on to Cara, giving her a nod as he appeared to recognize her arm and face tattoos. However, his fists clenched as his stone-cold stare landed upon Din. "The Mandalorian Bounty Hunter," he stated, almost to himself, through gritted teeth. My father brushed past me, his movements quick and steady as he closed the distance between him and Din.

Panic coursed through me at his exhibition of aggression. I sprinted to stand in between them and placed a hand on both of their chests to keep them separated. "Father, wait!"

My father drilled a stern finger towards Din's helmeted face. "_You_ were the one who took my daughter!" The unbridled rage that seeped through his eyes stunned me. I could not remember the last time he had shown that flash of anger. Normally, he was so even-keeled, able to keep his emotions in check - particularly amongst prying eyes - despite the circumstances. Some say it was due to his military experience and training, given his rank and position - and yet, knowing my father, his military background only enhanced his inherent qualities. But now, he stood there in front of me, almost unrecognizable; a man possessed.

Din remained silent and showed no sign of aggression in return, though his breathing started to become more pronounced as his chest rose and fell under my palm.

"Father," I began more softly, attempting to meet his gaze, "he did take me from _Talamh_, but much has happened since then, and…" my eyes flitted momentarily to Din's form, "...he is here to help."

My father's angered expression turned into one of disbelief as he finally ripped his stare from Din and looked at me. "You consort with the Mandalorian who sought you as a bounty?" He placed a calloused palm on the side of my face. "Child, what do I make of all of this?"

"I mean your daughter no harm."

Din's firm statement echoed through the shelter and garnered everyone's attention.

My father's eyes were ablaze, his expression as though he was unbelieving that Din had the audacity to address him. "You stripped my daughter of her life of peace," he corrected, his hands visibly shaking, "and brought her to Diabhal in exchange for blood credits." He was shouting by this point, rendering every onlooker silent and still. "You have _no_ right to be in her presence!" With no patience remaining, he nodded brusquely to the two soldiers who flanked him and flicked his wrist in Din's direction. "Get him out of my sight!"

I furrowed my brows and stood in front of Din, shielding him from the incoming soldiers. My warning glance caused the two Grádian soldiers to eye each other unsurely, though they composed themselves not long after and continued to do as they had been ordered.

I felt a slight pressure on my shoulder and looked down, seeing Din's gloved hand. "It's alright," he whispered.

He took the child in his arms in a swift movement and, before the soldiers could touch him, turned on his heel and marched outside. Cara threw me an apologetic look, and I nodded to her in return. Without a word, she followed in Din's footsteps and retreated from the shelter not long after him.

Though the steely expression on his countenance remained, my father began to retreat towards the opposite exit of the shelter. He firmly cocked his head to the side, signalling for me to follow him.

I rushed after him, cursing lightly under my breath. "You're making a mistake," I said breathlessly, walking at his side.

"He is a filthy bounty hunter, and he kills for credits," he said as we were out of earshot. His expression had somewhat softened, though the sternness in his voice did not abate. "His only loyalty is to the highest offer."

"No." I stated firmly, stopping in front of him. "You are wrong about him."

"You have known him for mere months." He gave his silver-haired head a shake, placing his thumb and forefinger upon his temples. "I have known men like him my entire life."

"You do not know him like I do," I persisted, gritting my teeth.

The expression on my father's face changed then, now devoid of the fury and hatred that he bore just a few moments ago. "I see," he said, gripping my upper arms as his countenance finally relaxed entirely. "I should have known sooner, Luna."

"What?" I froze then, shaking my head. "What I meant was…"

"All I ask, my child, is that you tread carefully." His wisdom shone through his expression. "When it comes to matters of the heart, rarely is anything under our control."

**(V)(V)(V)**

I remained with my father for the majority of the afternoon. We did our best to digress from our earlier discussions, particularly skirting around Din and the impending fight. The weight on my father's shoulders was heavy, and though he would never admit that to anyone or show it to his troops, it didn't take much for me to see it in his eyes. But, we both knew that the weight on his shoulders, invariably, would be my own. So, instead, we discussed our former lives in _Grá_, remembering when everything was so much simpler. When we were happier.

When we were at peace.

I parted with my father to explore the outskirts of the encampment, searching for a moment of respite. Though I enjoyed our conversations and felt renewed in his presence, what he said about Din - and myself - remained heavy in my heart.

The sound of rushing water reached my ears as I slipped into a wooded area not far from the main headquarters. Walking a few more meters forward, I followed the rivulets of a river, the sound growing louder as I pressed onward. Stretching my neck towards the distance, I then realized that I was approaching the bottom of a majestic waterfall. The sight above, along with the rolling mountains as its backdrop, was breathtaking.

Eager to cleanse myself of all of the dirt and grime of the past couple of days, I shed my clothing, placing them neatly on a large boulder upon the shore. I rushed into the plunge pool without hesitation, welcoming its coolness as it wholly invaded my body. I submerged myself entirely and revelled in the cleanliness of the water. The tension in my body instantaneously released, as though this planet's water had rejuvenating properties. I dove under once more, swimming closer to the overhang of the waterfall, slowly becoming enveloped by mist.

As I resurfaced, a faint glimmer caught my attention. Now cautious about my surroundings, I swam closer to the shore, my guard up. The mist began to recede. My eyes widened as I quickly recognized the sight.

Din's helmet.

At first, I thought the worst, my attention drawn to the surroundings of where the helmet sat. I noticed some of Din's unattended belongings neatly placed on a blanket on the shore, set beside a small, wooden fire.

"Please do not turn around, Luna."

Hearing Din's clear, unobstructed voice behind me caused my heart to jump. Remembering my current circumstances, I instinctively lowered myself even more into the water, using my hands to cover my body as though I were visible within the pool's depths. My body tensed even more when I heard the splashing of water becoming more prominent as Din waded closer to me. My instincts screamed at me to leave, yet my feet remained firmly rooted, frozen, where I stood.

Din stood right behind me now, his long breaths tickling my exposed skin.

My lips parted as I slowly breathed out. "I'm sorry for my father," I said sincerely, albeit distracted by his closeness.

"Don't be," he replied quietly. "I understand where he's coming from."

Every fibre of my being wanted me to turn around, to embrace him as hard as I could. To feel every inch of him, without any armour or fabric in between us. To see his true face. My eyes remained fixed on the familiar helmet upon the shore, however, as though the molded beskar was what I was conversing with.

"You care for Omera," I continued, steadying my voice, "don't you?"

"Why are you asking this?"

I bit my bottom lip as I lowered my head. "Is it not obvious?"

For a few moments, the only thing audible was the surging water plunging from the hillside, rhythmic and steady. Din remained so silent that it felt as though I were alone once more.

"I have made so many mistakes in my life, Luna. Done a lot of things that I regret," he stated, his disquietude palpable. "I've cheated death many times. I don't know how I'm still here." His pained voice caused my lip to tremble. "But if I keep making mistakes, keep making wrong decisions, I'm going to get someone killed."

"I don't understand." My heart constricted in my chest. "What are you saying?"

"I can't give you what you seek."

I swallowed the lump in my throat and gathered the courage to ask, "And what is it do you think I want?"

He took a step forward. His bare fingertips delicately traced my shoulder, then trailed down my spine. I released a sharp breath at the contact, my eyes automatically closing in pleasure as he continued his ministrations. "The same thing I do," he finally replied, his lips only inches from the side of my neck.

Din retreated, pulling his hand from my form.

I trembled with simultaneous expectancy and frustration. When the warmth of his body receded, I ran my palms over my face, pushing back tendrils of askew hair. "Why are you helping me, Din?" I wanted so badly to face him then, to look him in the eyes so he could no longer mask his emotions. "Is it guilt? Pity?" When he didn't answer, I persisted, "Why are you even here?"

As he continued to withdraw, he replied:

"Do you not know?"

**(V)(V)(V)**

**A/N:** I'm not gonna lie...I got feels writing this! Anyone else got feels? Because if you did, then I have done my job! :D This chapter was influenced by James Arthur's song "Naked". That song is so perfect for what I imagined for this chapter! Hope you all liked it. Thank you, thank you, thank you for supporting this story. You guys keep me going! Love you all! xx IFHD


	10. Chapter 10: The Coalition

**Chapter 10: The Coalition**

I shivered as I woke and instinctively hugged my arms more tightly around my body. Yellow and orange light slowly filtered through the tent's meagre opening as I sat upwards, my eyes struggling to adjust to the morning sun. As I scanned the empty space surrounding me, I realized that that was the first time that I had been separated from Din and the child ever since...ever since I had been Din's captive. I had grown so accustomed to their presence that being with them just seemed so normal, so _natural_. Given my father's outburst the day prior, I couldn't blame Din, the child, and Cara for wanting to stay elsewhere within the encampment - far from where my father did. However, what I did appreciate was that they understood that I wanted to be near my father, to spend as much time as possible by his side prior to what was to come.

My heart leapt at the thought of Din. Of what had occurred with him at the waterfall. I hadn't seen or spoken to him since we parted. Perhaps it was best to leave things this way for now; it would give us some time to process what we had said to each other.

What we admitted.

I understood Din's perspective - truly, I did. He had his demons and worries, and so did I. But a part of me actually thought that we could have found solace in one another. That we could continue to be at each other's side, no matter what life - this entire galaxy - threw in our way. No matter his duties, his creed, or his way of life. I guess I was mistaken. Nevertheless, I had the courage to express to him what I truly felt, to wear my heart on my sleeve and ask him to take it. I knew the risks associated with doing this, and yet I still took a chance. In the end, he refused. The only thing left to do now was move forward even though, in a strange way, Din didn't seem able to.

At least, not with me.

Having my own shelter beside my father's, I used the rare privacy that I was afforded and changed my clothing, donning a sleeveless, grey shirt and black trousers that my father had given me. I chucked my old clothing in my bag and let my long, dark hair free from its binds, allowing it to fall and shield the sides of my face. I tied my belt loosely around my waist and fixed a fur-lined cloak around my neck as I exited the tent. Given the time of day, my father would have already awoken a few hours prior, ready to take on the day. I strode with purpose, greeting other combatants as I zigzagged through the encampment towards the headquarters.

"Luna!"

Cara's call came from behind me. She excused herself from a few Grádian Officers and jogged to my side.

"Cara, hi." I clasped her arm in greeting and threw her a small smile. She returned the gesture and nodded. "How did you sleep?"

"Din snores." Cara had no qualms about voicing her displeasure. She rolled her eyes. "Had to sleep outside under a tree instead."

"Oh?" I shook my head, confused. "That's weird. He never snored whenever I slept with him."

"Uh huh." Cara raised her eyebrows and pressed a tongue upon the inside of her cheek. "I see."

Realizing only then what I had just said, I put out my hands in front of me in defense. "Oh, well, you know what I mean…"

"Do I?"

I waved my arms maniacally, just wanting the conversation to change. Cara appeared to revel in my discomfort. "My father is planning a feast tonight. He says it's to celebrate my return, but I know that it is also to boost morale as we await more combatants." I gave her a smile, the previous conversation now somewhat forgotten. "My father is also looking to speak with you and Din tonight. He feels as though you got off on the wrong foot and would like to make amends."

Her lips twisted, doubting what I had just said. "Are you sure? He seemed pretty pissed off yesterday." She tilted her head from side to side as she considered the situation. "Although, after what Din had done to you, he has a right to be pissed off. I mean, I'd rip the face off of anyone who kidnapped my kid, if I had one."

"My father is a reasonable man." _And an honest one, too_. I placed a hand on her shoulder. "It will be just fine."

"Alright, I trust you." Cara then gave me a sidelong glance. "By the way, are you alright?"

"Yes. Why?"

"I know I haven't known you for a long time, but I can always tell when something's up." She appeared to almost read me, her lips pursed in thought. "I'm pretty sure, in this case, this has something to do with Din."

Heat emanated from my cheeks as I was unable to hide my emotions. "I...we…" I sputtered, unable to formulate anything coherent.

She quickly held up her hands in front of her. "It's none of my business, I know." She placed a hand on my shoulder. "But you do know that Din wouldn't go through all of this just for anybody, right?"

**(V)(V)(V)**

"Are you sure about this, Cineál?" I visibly winced as I surveyed myself upon a full-length mirror. The woman who stared back at me seemed so out of place. Alien. "I mean, it might be a _little_ much for a military celebration…"

Cineál, the Grádian woman who had knelt before us upon our arrival the previous day, had sought me out and generously gifted me several items. When she had learned that the feast tonight was to be held in my honour, celebrating my return, she insisted on giving me a sky-blue, empire waist dress, which flowed freely to just above my ankles. Though it was customary for my people to wear more formal attire for the type of feast that my father had planned, the drop-sleeve dress seemed to have been made for a princess - a queen, even - and as I continued to observe myself at different angles, I felt more and more like an impostor.

"You look lovely, my dear." Cineál beamed as she continued to arrange my hair into long, flowing curls. She appeared to be satisfied with the kohl around my eyes and the ruby shade of my lips. "Think of tonight not only as a celebration of your return, but a celebration of what you and your father have done - and continue to do - for _Grá_." She gave me an observant glance, her eyes shining in delight. "With everything that you have gone through and are willing to sacrifice, you deserve to enjoy this night, Luna." As she pulled back from me, her expression gradually grew dim, her light eyes, falling to the ground. "Especially with what is to come."

Grádian soldiers had erected and furnished an extensive mess tent upon a barren field by the headquarters. When I arrived, the celebration was already in full swing, Grádians and allies alike drinking and feasting to their hearts' content. Spirited cries sounded as I entered. Still a little embarrassed about my unexpected appearance, I merely nodded politely to the onlookers and smiled in greeting. My eyes instinctively searched the large space for my father's table. To my surprise, at the north end of the tent, I found my father already sitting and conversing with Din and Cara. The child sat in between them, seeming to enjoy the celebrations around him.

I caught Cara's eyes first as I approached. She grinned and let out a low whistle at my sight. "Hey, new look?" She raised her glass as she nodded in appreciation. "I like it!"

Din, with his back to me, slightly turned his head in my direction. When he realized that Cara was speaking with me, he fully turned, taking in my sight.

I was oddly more self-conscious at that moment than during my encounter with Din at the waterfall.

He stood, almost painfully slowly, as he made space for me to sit beside my father. His gaze never left my form. "Luna," he greeted with a nod, my name delicate upon his lips. When I reached his side, he leaned in closely and said in almost a whisper, "_Gar cuyir mesh'la_."

My head tilted in question. Before I could respond, the child climbed on top of the table and stood in between us, his stare moving between me and Din alternately. I squinted my eyes upon closer inspection of his garb. I nudged Din. "Wait. Is he wearing...a bow tie?"

"Cara and I don't do the dressing up thing," Din explained with a light shrug, then gestured to the child, "but I don't see why he couldn't try."

The child gave me a wave and flashed his little teeth.

I laughed, feeling my heart melt at his adorable sight. "Well, aren't _you_ handsome!"

Din's probing stare remained on my form as I took my seat. In return, I gave him a tender smile as he took his seat beside me. My father's sharp eyes noticed these gestures, though he ultimately said nothing. I didn't even realize just how long Din and I had been staring at one another until Cara cleared her throat...though she masked it as her having trouble swallowing her meal.

"Daughter, I have spoken with Din and Cara about what had occurred," my father began, finally gaining my attention. His face was calm and bore no sign of hostility. "Though I still do not condone what Din has done to you, I do accept his apology and believe that he is now an ally."

I beamed at Din, feeling my heart soar. He looked at me, then nodded to my father.

When my father had heard that Diabhal had placed a bounty on my head and had captured me, it not only ignited inner rage, but also the fire within him to rally troops in order to find me and end Diabhal's hold on _Grá_ once and for all. In a twisted way, Din successfully capturing me influenced what had happened - and what was happening now.

"Cara here has already begun working with Captain Stridende on tactical matters on the ground," my father announced with a gesture to her. "I believe they make an excellent team and their combined expertise will bolster the safety and success of our troops." He leaned forward and started shaking a playful finger at the child's direction. "Although, what I do wonder is, if you are the father of this child, Din...are you green under there?"

As Din hung his head, defeated, Cara and I burst into laughter, almost choking on our drinks. The child giggled in glee. "I asked him the same thing, father!" I sputtered, finding it difficult to breathe. When Din threw me what appeared to be an unimpressed expression, I shrugged my shoulder and defended with, "Din, come on, it's a fair question!"

"For the last time," Din began in mock anger, "I am _not_ green!"

This caused us all to laugh even harder. The sounds were amplified by other boisterous laughter filling the air as more and more combatants entered the tent to partake in the festivities.

"I never even bothered to ask," I continued as the laughter died down, "but what planet is this? It's really beautiful."

"_Kalevala_," Din answered, head turning to face my father, "within the Mandalorian System."

My brows raised as I surveyed the two of them alternately in astonishment.

"This is the home planet of many Mandalorians," Din recounted, stare now transfixed to his cup, "and a site of Mandalorian civil war."

I gave Din an empathetic glance.

My father nodded in acknowledgement, though I could tell that he already knew this fact. "The Mandalorians native to this planet had given us passage and permitted us to use it as our base of operations," he said. "The Kalevalans are one of our strongest allies."

As though on cue, a familiar voice sounded behind us.

"Are we late for the party?"

A wave of silence rippled through the tent. It became so quiet that we could hear crickets chirping outside.

Like many others surrounding us, my mouth became agape at the sight at the entrance of the tent. Kriger, donning his full, grey-black Mandalorian armour, fully stepped through the opening and into the light. In a steady place behind him, other Mandalorians stepped from the shadows, side by side, their numbers continuing to grow as the seconds passed. The glint of their armour danced as they moved, almost in sync, each step seeping with pride and certitude. Each warrior donned the signature Mandalorian t-visor helmet, though their garb and armour each had their own colours, intricacies, and variants; a perfect reminder of how each warrior had their own personalities and histories. It was a wonder to realize how simultaneously uniform yet unique they all were, bound together by a creed that called for honour, duty, loyalty, and courage. There were so many of them now that the tent suddenly looked crowded.

Din was the only one out of the other guests who moved then, walking purposefully through an open walkway to meet Kriger halfway. A light hiss sounded as Kriger removed his helmet. He carried it at his side, tucked securely under his forearm, as he extended his right hand to Din. "Brother. I'm glad to see you made it here safely."

Din clasped Kriger's hand tightly. " I appreciate all the help that you have given us. To tell you the truth, I didn't suspect Kalevalans were _this_ hospitable."

The amusement in Din's tone was not lost on Kriger. Kriger bounced his head from side to side, a playful smirk appearing on his lips. "Well, it depends on who's asking for the help!"

I couldn't help but smile at the exchange. My spirit lifted even more to learn that Kriger had been instrumental in bringing the coalition together, that he supported _Grá_ in its time of need.

My father moved forward next, standing beside Din. He greeted Kriger in the same manner. "Nice of you to finally show up."

Kriger's emerald eyes sparkled with mirth. "We couldn't miss all this fun, could we?"

A Mandalorian in a green and blue helmet began to approach me. As the warrior came closer, I realized that it was a woman, particularly given the type of helmet that she wore. Stopping a few paces from me, she took off her helmet...

...or, at least, _tried_ to.

"Ow, what the -" her muffled voice echoed beneath the beskar. "How in the hell do you take this thing off?"

I stood up abruptly, caught off-guard. "T'iana?"

"Yeah, hold on a second…" she continued to struggle, putting all of her effort on her current task. A task that shouldn't be _this_ difficult to do. When she finally managed to pull the helmet off of her head, she giggled in glee. "It was stuck in my hair."

Her dark mane, now all askew, covered half of her face.

"Luna, you look _great_!" she remarked in a high-pitched tone as she gripped me in a tight embrace.

"T'iana," I said breathlessly, inspecting her new attire in turn as I pulled back, "what _is_ all of this?"

"I took the oath," she grinned widely, knocking her knuckles upon her breastplate. "Kriger asked if I wanted to join his clan and follow the neo-Mandalorian creed. He thought my helping you was brave and honourable, and those are the precise qualities that he's looking for...or something like that." She leaned forward conspiratorially, whispering in my ear. "To tell you the truth, I think he's just in love with me, though!"

Not doubting her latter statement, my heart swelled in pride as I embraced her once more. "That is wonderful! But does this mean that they are training you to fight?"

"Yeah, I'm not really good with the hand-to-hand combat part right now," she grimaced as she scratched her head, "but I'm actually _really_ good with the vibroblade." She started to search for the weapon on her person, patting at various areas upon her form. Her lips pursed in concentration. "I can show you...once I can remember where I put that bloody thing…"

"It's fine." I shook my head at her quirkiness. "I'm just really glad you are all here safe."

She looked at me curiously, the slits of her eyes narrowing. "So...have you and Daddylorian over there…" her brows raised suggestively, repeatedly, "...you know…" She then proceeded to make an obscene gesture, her hips moving around in what did _not_ appear to be comfortable positions.

"T'iana!" I hissed admonishingly, self-consciously surveying the others around us to ensure that no one could overhear what we were saying - or see what she was doing. "Stop!"

She stood still and eyed me innocently. "What?"

"It's neither the time nor the place to discuss this," I sighed, massaging my temples. So far, the pressure upon my forehead did _not_ cease!

"Just saying," she persisted, nudging me with her elbow as her eyes landed on Din, "that man is _so_ into you."

"How could you _possibly_ know that?" I groaned, wondering what I've done to deserve this onslaught. Perhaps I was evil in a previous life.

"I just know," she said, slapping my arm with the backs of her fingers. "Oh, look, he's staring right at you!"

"You can't even see his eyes!"

She jumped up excitedly, her voice rising an octave. "Here he comes!"

Albeit flustered, I managed to greet Din as he approached us. T'iana stepped back, allowing him to take her place in front of me. Behind Din, I saw her animatedly mouth "so into you" once more, pointing repeatedly towards the back of his helmet. Din turned back to eye her, as though out of instinct, but she plastered a wide grin on her face and clasped her hands behind her back before he could see what she was doing.

"Looks like the coalition is complete," Din stated. The light tone of his voice led me to believe that he was perhaps _smiling_ under his helmet.

"I have never seen so many Mandalorians in one place," I admitted, still finding it hard to believe what we were seeing before us.

"Hmm," Din agreed with a nod. "It has been a long time for me. I didn't even think clans this size existed anymore."

My father called out to garner everyone's attention. The crowd grew silent once more as all eyes turned to him expectantly.

"Soldiers, allies...friends," my father held up his drink in front of him. "For too long has _Grá_ been under siege by marauder scum, plagued by their poisonous ways." The deep baritone of his voice reverberated through the space around us. All eyes were fixed on him now. "You have answered our call to fight by our side to reclaim what is rightfully ours - and for that, Grádians will forever be indebted to you. The eyes of the galaxy will be upon us. But let them see that we will not go down without a fight, that we march in unison to bring about the destruction of tyranny. We may be on our knees, but we are not dead yet!"

Rousing cries erupted all around us, vehemently supporting my father's speech. There were toasts all around, some glasses remaining raised high as a salute to my father. Though a part of me knew that this coalition was what he had wanted to achieve, it dawned on me then that perhaps he insisted on tonight's celebration as he was aware that, despite our best efforts, not everyone in this gathering was going to return alive. The thought consumed me, and I hung my head, staring at the grass between my feet.

Din observed me with a sidelong glance.

"Some of them aren't coming home," I said quietly, looking up at him.

Ever so delicately, he entwined his hand with mine, the exhibition of affection discreet as he moved closer. Without hesitation, I held onto him, the texture of his gloved hand soft upon mine. He eyed the contact of our hands momentarily, then said, "It's the price of war."

**(V)(V)(V)**

**A/N:** I want Luna and Din to get together so badly, you don't even know! XD hahaha Thank you all for your patience, support, and reviews. You guys make me laugh! To know that my vision is being well-received is awesome. It's a busy time for me (and probably, for most of us) right now, but I'll keep doing my best to produce the best possible story. More to come. Please note that this story will move into the realm of "Mature"...if it hasn't already? Love y'all! xx IFHD


	11. Chapter 11: The Approach

**Chapter 11: The Approach**

I examined T'iana's quarters in Kriger's ship in wonder, particularly noting the warmth and comfort it exuded despite being part of a steel-plated vessel. Given the overall size of the _Crusader_, a class-corvette warship, the space was relatively capacious, its stark white interior boasting state-of-the-art technology and intricately-crafted furniture. It was a complete contrast to T'iana's home back on _Talamh_, which was crafted out of simple, earthen materials and stone. The _Crusader_ itself was different as a whole compared to the _Razor Crest_, even in sheer size alone. As I sat upon T'iana's bed, I noticed what appeared to be an ancient book upon her nightstand. Curious, I peered down at the open page and began to read the first paragraph out loud:

"_Here's why you can't exterminate us, aruetii. We're not huddled in one place - we span the galaxy. We need no lords or leaders - so you can't destroy our command. We can live without technology - so we can fight with our bare hands. We have no species or bloodline - so we can rebuild our ranks with others who want to join us. We're more than just a people or an army, aruetii. We're a culture. We're an idea. And you can't kill ideas - but we can certainly kill you._"

"Reciting the famous words of Mandalore the Destroyer?"

I had been so lost in thought, so captivated by the words on the page, that I didn't even hear Din enter the room. _Or perhaps he was just that stealthy?_ I greeted him with a smile as I stood, running my fingers upon the rough, pockmarked pages of what now resembled a sacred Mandalorian text. "It's beautiful and intense at the same time." I remarked, my lips pursing in thought. "Kind of like Mandalorians in general, I suppose."

"Mandalore the Destroyer was a Mand'alor - a traditional, sole leader of the Mandalorian warrior clans." Din inspected the book in turn, slowly flipping through its pages, seeming to find the words upon them familiar. "Ranah Teh Naast was her real name. She was the first female Mand'alor. Very brave and honourable."

"A sole leader of _all_ Mandalorians?" Simultaneous disbelief and wonder lined my tone. I couldn't even imagine how difficult it would be to lead _one_ clan, akin to Kriger, let alone _all_ of the Mandalorians in the galaxy. What was even more fascinating was that various clans had pledged their allegiance to one Mandalorian ruler given that they, after all, were warriors, each clan with leadership of their own. "That is quite a tall order."

Din tilted his head slightly to the side, as though appraising me with amusement. "It's not for everyone," he mused. Retrieving his hand from the book, he moved a few steps closer to me and cleared his throat lightly. "Luna, I have something for you."

"Din, if it's any more bone broth, I'd rather you save it for the baby, because…"

With a curt shake of his head, Din gripped my left hand and gently turned my palm upwards. His stare bore into me then, as though asking for permission. When I nodded, he placed a blue and silver vambrace around my forearm with a hold simultaneously delicate, yet firm. It clicked into place comfortably as though it had been molded to fit me. Upon closer inspection, its edges and ridges were marked with fine craftsmanship, the unique design so detailed and intricate that it could have been mistaken for a piece of jewelry. Din then pressed a code upon its protruding buttons and, almost instantly, a circular beam of blue, transparent light emerged from the middle of the gadget, spanning at least the breadth and width of my torso. The light slightly vibrated as it continued to shine, moving with me as I twisted my arm in several directions.

I surveyed the gadget in wonder, mouth agape. "Din, what _is_ this?"

"A Mandalorian power shield," he replied, his fingers tracing the side of my arm. "It'll protect you from small arms fire and grenades."

I programmed the code that Din had and, in the same manner as it appeared, the circular beam of light collapsed and disappeared. "I've never seen anything like this before." I was so deeply moved by his gesture that, without another thought, I freely wrapped my arms around his neck and held him in a tight embrace. "Thank you, Din."

He pulled me closer. "You deserve more than that," he stated, placing a hand at the small of my back and the other hand upon the back of my head, "but it's a start."

"Oooookay, maybe I should've knocked."

My heart jumped. Din and I pulled away from one another simultaneously, keeping our arms at our sides. Cara remained at the door, her expression a mixture of surprise, discomfort, and, of course, a hint of amusement. I gave her a look of forced nonchalance, though I knew she wouldn't buy any of it. "We were just talking," I said through reddened cheeks.

Ever so slowly, Din turned his head towards Cara, as though awaiting her response with bated breath.

She pursed her lips in judgement and crossed her arms, wholly skeptical. "If this is the Grádian equivalent of 'just talking', then I'm curious to know what it's like when two people -"

Din didn't allow her to continue her query and rightfully ushered her out of the room. "Hey, aren't we supposed to be meeting at the headquarters right now?"

Cara snorted. "Yeah, why do you think I'm here? I came to get the two of you." She threw her head back towards me as Din continued to shoo her away. "You coming, Luna?"

We followed Cara through the encampment and the entrance of the headquarters. The command centre was now bustling, with various species, including Mandalorians from Kriger's clan, manning the numerous computers and screens that were scattered throughout the interior. As I had seen him when we had first reunited, my father stood at the centre of the space, poised to brief beside a holographic image of _Grá_. Kriger was at his side, studiously reviewing tactical maps and aerial photographs upon a datapad with Captain Stridende.

"Luna, Din, there you guys are!" T'iana approached us with a grin. "Thought you guys were going to be late for this big pow-wow thingy!"

Cara smirked knowingly and gave her a nudge. "Found them in your cabin."

T'iana's expression went from excitement to pure horror in a split second. "Wait." The slits of her eyes narrowed as her gaze jumped to Cara. Her tone was laced with suspicion. "What exactly were they doing?"

Cara's fingers turned into air quotes. "Talking."

"Oh for the love of…" T'iana dramatically placed a hand on her heart and stepped back as though the most shocking thing in the galaxy just occurred in front of her. Her face contorted as if she were in pain. "Those sheets were brand new…"

Din released an irritated grunt and stepped in between them. "You," he first pointed a stern finger at Cara, "and you," the finger now moved to T'iana, "need to stop spending time with one another."

Cara and T'iana both raised their brows and gave each other a look.

"Someone's got their knickers in a bunch," Cara muttered, rolling her eyes.

"Must have put them on too fast to make it to this meeting on time," T'iana offered in return, shaking her head.

"Meeting," Din pointed to the crowd gathering around the holomap, "_now_."

I bit my lip to stifle a laugh at their interactions. The two women merely murmured to one another, choosing to ignore Din's seething stare at this point, as we made our way to join the others. Din placed a hand at the small of my back as I took my place in between him and my father. When the key individuals of the coalition were all present, we lined the circular map table, attentions fixed to my father.

"We need to consolidate our plans and determine our first move as a coalition," my father stated, his eyes gazing upon us alternately. His orbs landed upon Din last, his expression thoughtful. "I know that you have some ideas, Din."

"Cut off the head of the snake." Din replied concisely, pointing to a red circle upon the map before us. "We target _Neart_."

My father nodded in agreement, enlarging the map with his hands and double-tapping on the image of _Neart_ with an index finger. "We hit Diabhal hard and we hit her fast. We have the element of surprise on our side."

I considered their plan, particularly concerned about the size of Diabhal's troops in comparison to ours at this point. "We'll need some aerial support to give us intel on what's happening on the ground. Possibly reinforcements if the marauder troops are dug in deep."

Kriger gave us a knowing glance, a small smirk appearing on his lips. "Leave that to me."

"We need to do a reconnaissance of _Neart_ first," Cara pointed out as she leaned upon the map table. "Just a few task forces so we lessen the attention on us. We have some intelligence reports of the surrounding area of the city and its core already. We could use that as a guide to do a reconnaissance sweep."

My father seconded her suggestion. "Conducting a recce is always prudent. We'll need the most up-to-date intelligence reports as soon as we have boots on the ground. I don't imagine Diabhal's troops to be stationary."

The plan for the conduct of the reconnaissance of _Neart_ continued until all around the table were aware of their parts in the first phase of our operation. My father seemed impressed with the outcome, grateful to have allies with the requisite knowledge and skills.

We just might win this.

When the meeting adjourned, I sought to speak with Kriger, who had begun to make his way through the headquarters in order to speak with some of his clansmen. "Kriger?" I called out, the question burning in my mind since the night of the celebration.

"Yes, Luna?"

I eyed him sheepishly. "Before you go, could I ask you something?"

He approached me and placed a steady arm upon my shoulder. "Of course. What is it?"

I pronounced the foreign words slowly. "Do you know what '_gar cuyir mesh'la_' means?"

"Ah." He chuckled lightly, crossing his arms upon his chest. "Did someone say that to you?"

"Yes. I thought it was some form of the _Mando'a_ language or something…"

"Well, you're right," he smiled warmly. "It means '_you are beautiful_'."

**(V)(V)(V)**

The mood around the encampment was almost palpable, the mixture of apprehension and passion infecting the majority of combatants. I wondered whether the facade of courage that I wore was wholly obvious to those with whom I spoke and whether anything that I had said succeeded in encouraging them. Knowing that sleep would once again elude me tonight, I made my way to the _Razor Crest_ and towards Din's tent, my movements automatic as though a part of me asserted that that was where I needed to be at that moment. However, as I reached the makeshift shelter, I found myself torn as to whether or not to go to Din or return back to my own tent. My fingers traced the flap of the entrance, thinking twice about disturbing him. Before I could make a firm decision, I heard:

"Can't sleep either?"

I felt embarrassed then. "I'm sorry if I'm bothering you, Din."

He lifted the tent flap without hesitation and gestured for me to come inside. I obliged with a small smile.

"Did you want something to drink?"

"No, thank you," I shook my head and sat upon the solid ground beside the child's closed crib. Realizing that he was probably asleep, I ensured not to make too much noise.

Din eyed me curiously. "Is something bothering you?"

I looked up at him, surveying his silhouetted form in the dim moonlight. Though he was still clad in full armour and could have been seen as menacing by a stranger, the kindness that emanated from him was easily recognizable to me. "I'm afraid," I finally confessed, hugging my knees to my chest.

"I understand. There is a lot at stake." He took a seat beside me, propping his arm upon a bent knee. "If a warrior, a soldier, ever told you that they weren't afraid on the eve of battle, or even during the battle, they are liars. Fear is always there. Courage is not the absence of fear, but the strength to overcome it - and having the will to act in spite of it. _That_ is honourable. This is the way."

I nodded in understanding. Guilt suddenly overtook me as my eyes observed the child's crib. My voice came out as a croak. "Din, I don't know if you should come."

He visibly reared back as though he had just been dealt a physical blow. "What?"

Anxiety overtook my countenance. "You are a father, and you need to -"

"- do what's right," he finished for me, his tone stern. He gestured to the crib. "He needs to learn that this is the right thing to do. That you don't run in the face of adversity. That you don't hide because of fear." He shifted closer to me, a palm reaching out to cup the side of my face. "Besides. It was _his_ idea to follow you, remember?"

"How could I forget?" I smiled at the memory, meeting his gaze. Our stopover at Arvala-7 seemed so distant then. "A clan of two, pledging to fight by my side." And, in truth, I wanted him to come, to be at my side when we faced our foes head-on. I couldn't imagine being without him at this hour of need.

In the moment of silence that passed between us, Din merely stared at me. He appeared deep in thought, perhaps slightly conflicted. I patiently waited for him, reveling in the comfort of his presence alone.

"Did you…" his fingers traced the outline of my jaw and placed a loose strand of hair behind my ear, "...want to stay with me tonight?"

He failed to mask the eagerness in his tone. I paused for a moment, feeling my heart drumming upon my chest, noticing a slight tremble in my hands as I pressed them upon his chest. "Yes."

Shivers plagued my entire body then. It seemed almost irrational. I had been in this position with Din before - many times. And yet, as he stood there before me, removing his clothing in order to prepare for bed, I felt..._nervous_. Things were somehow the same between us, yet different. I recognized the man before me, knew him on a level that I didn't know I could ever know someone - but the feelings coursing through me cast a different light upon him, reflecting a man that I felt like I was seeing for the first time.

I almost stumbled as I walked to the other side of the makeshift bed, my knees feeling as though they couldn't hold me up any longer. Despite having removed my outer shirt, I still felt the heat emanating from my body. As Din adjusted his sleeping position, I pulled back the covers and took my place beside him, doing my best to calm my nerves. Though I had my back turned to him, I faced him briefly and whispered, "Goodnight."

He didn't reply. Thinking that perhaps he was already half asleep, I faced away from him and finally found a comfortable position.

Light fingertips then began to trace the length of my arm, sending shockwaves throughout my entire body. Din shifted closer to me in a slow but steady movement. His arm wrapped around my waist, tugging at my shirt in a plea for me to move even closer to him. With a light exhale, I ceded to his desire. My cheeks burned at the heat of his touch, which enveloped my body in violent, uncontrollable waves.

What I heard next made my heart stop entirely.

The familiar hiss of Din's helmet sounded as he deactivated its seal. I felt Din shift for a few moments, then go still.

"Luna, please…"

"...don't turn around," I finished for him, my body tensing. My breaths were heavy as I attempted to remain calm. I held his arm closer to my chest, feeling almost lightheaded.

His free hand then brushed away tendrils of my hair, fingers dragging along the nape of my neck, leaving a trail of heat in their wake.

His lips followed.

I gasped as the warmth of his mouth made contact with my skin, the feeling enough to ignite trembles all over my body.

I tightened my grip on his arm then, which moved to the side of my waist, slowly lifting the edge of my shirt.

"Din," I sighed, lowering my head to allow his lips more access to my skin, "this is torture."

He paused then, breaths tickling my cheek. "Do you want me to stop?"

"No," I said quickly. Fervently. "But I want to kiss you."

He appeared to consider the request, his hand resting on my upper arm. He pulled away for a moment. Then, I heard what sounded like the ripping of fabric. I furrowed my brows in confusion, finding it difficult not to turn around to see what he was doing.

"Close your eyes, Luna."

I did as Din asked without question. He proceeded to bind the piece of cloth around my eyes and head. Though I knew Din only wanted to keep the sanctity of his creed, the act succeeded in fueling my desire for him even more.

As he completed the final knot, I promptly turned to face him, my palm grasping for his face. When I found my anchor, I pulled him towards me and captured his lips in a searing kiss, the urgency to do so too difficult to contain. His lips were soft and full; his taste, sweet. Din's touch, his scent, invaded my senses and destroyed any resistance that I had left in me.

I was once more his captive.

The unbridled emotions that he stirred within me wholly possessed me. Slight stubble tickled my cheek as our kiss deepened, so rough and wanting that it was as though we only had a few moments to spare. I whimpered as he continued his onslaught, his hand trailing the side of my body as he pressed himself upon me. My reaction to his ministrations seemed to drive him to continue even more. His tongue begged for entrance into my mouth, and I obliged without hesitation, running my fingers through his mussed hair as we moved even closer to one another.

Din rested his hand upon my hip as he slightly pulled back. Catching his breath and resting his forehead upon mine, he admitted huskily, "I've been wanting to do that for the longest time."

"I know," I whispered wantonly, almost teasingly, as I nipped at his bottom lip.

It was as though Din intended for his fingers to graze upon every inch of my body, to memorize its every curve and plane. And I wanted him to. With a low groan, he grasped the side of my shirt and pulled me towards him, claiming me as his once more.

**(V)(V)(V)**

**A/N:** This chapter was inspired by Lady Antebellum's song "Just a Kiss" and Sara Bareilles' song "Gravity". Once again, perfect songs to accompany this chapter. The Mandalorian passage at the beginning of the chapter (in italics) is by Karen Traviss, found in the pages of her book _501st: Star Wars Legends (Imperial Commando): An Imperial Commando Novel_. I wanted to tie that paragraph in as I thought it fit really well with this chapter.

A couple of folks asked why Kriger and his clan are able to take their helmets off and Din still doesn't. Starting with Chapter 6, when Kriger Onóir's backstory was introduced, I've established a "neo-Mandalorian splinter group", as it were, following in the footsteps of "Star Wars: The Clone Wars" and the Mandalorian storylines within the show. I'm not going to spoil what happens in SWTCW for those who haven't seen the show but, in general, there were several Mandalorian splinter groups that form throughout, and all of these Mandalorians freely took off their helmets (same with the Mandalorians in "Star Wars: Rebels"). "The Mandalorian", which happens later in the SW timeline compared to SWTCW and SWR, established that Din's larger clan/tribe followed a creed where you couldn't take off your helmet. So, somewhere in the SW timeline, the Mandalorians had been decimated and some clans/tribes believed that leaving their helmets on at all times (and only coming out one at a time) was their means of survival (the Armourer alludes to this in the show). I'm sure "The Mandalorian" Season 2 will delve more into this Mandalorian history. In this story, I'm establishing that, post-Empire, some Mandalorians are rebuilding and are no longer afraid of being hunted. They don't want to hide anymore, in all respects. In comes Clan Onóir and being able to take off helmets! Din, given his character and deep-set religious beliefs, still doesn't take his helmet off in front of living things (for now?), as that is how he was raised since he was a Foundling. Hope that explains things a bit! Lots more to come, so stay tuned! Love y'all. xx IFHD


	12. Chapter 12: The Reconnaissance

**Chapter 12: The Reconnaissance**

"Luna, are you sure about this?"

I met my father's concerned gaze upon the full-length mirror before me as I completed clasping my cloak around my shoulders. Though nervousness continued to course through my body, the traditional Grádian armour that I donned, coupled with the Mandalorian power shield that Din had given me the previous day, contributed to strengthening my resolve in making a final decision. I gently traced the cool, Grádian steel upon my torso, immediately reminded of why I was doing this. With a curt nod, I replied with, "Yes, father."

He took a few steps forward, his worry not abating. It was a wonder to see how tired his eyes had become. "Perhaps you should stay off-world for now, Luna. At least until the recce has been completed and we know what we are dealing with."

I placed my hands upon his upper arms and examined him closely. His military bearing was quickly being overtaken by the love of a father. "I can't just let my friends risk their lives on their own. I _must_ go and conduct this recce with them, father. Just as you should stay on your ship to command this operation." His expression remained tense. My father was wise, and I knew that he only wanted what was best for me. However, this was my decision to make. I needed to do this for Din, for the others...for all of Grá. "You know I have been to _Neart_ many times. I will help them navigate."

While I was growing up, my father had always placed such importance on duty, honour, and courage, reminding me that being a Grádian meant being true to all three of these core values. The conflict within him was palpable. He eventually released a sigh, but said nothing further. Though his countenance softened slightly, the apprehension in his eyes remained.

Light footsteps sounded at the entrance of my father's tent. Din's shadow danced with the morning sun as he walked inside with the child in tow. He clasped his hands in front of him, waiting patiently for a few moments as though to ensure that he was not intruding. My father nodded with a smile and gestured for them to approach. "Din. Little one. Please come in."

I did my best to keep my attention fixed on the matter at hand; however, my mind and eyes were immediately drawn to Din, who strode steadily to my side. I unconsciously bit my bottom lip as my thoughts wandered to the moment that we had shared the previous night.

Din gave me a nod, his posture relaxed. "Good morning, Luna."

At that moment, I wished with all of my being that I had a helmet on as well. I managed to swallow the growing lump in my throat and attempted to keep my composure steady. "Good morning, Din," I replied with forced nonchalance.

It was definitely the forced nonchalance that gave it away. My father raised a brow and observed us alternately. The gears moving in his mind were almost visible. "Din, regarding what we had discussed last night," he clasped his hands behind his back, chin tilting upwards, "have you made a decision?"

My orbs fell upon Din in curiosity, not entirely privy to what they had discussed. The child waddled in between them, observing the two of them alternately.

Din took a knee and placed a protective hand upon the child's head. "I think he'll be safer if he stayed on the ship with you during the recce." He still seemed to carry some doubt, but it was clear that bringing a child into unknown, hostile territory was not a good idea - despite the fact that this particular child was indeed special.

In response, the child merely uttered a light mew.

My father nodded, moving closer to Din. "I will protect him as though he were my own grandchild." He then gestured to me, his lips pursing into a straight line. "In the same vein, please ensure you look after my Luna."

"I will protect her with my life," Din declared as he stood.

The statement, coupled with the sincerity that lined his tone, was enough to trigger tears to form at the corners of my eyes.

My father placed a loving hand on the side of my face. "I suspect that the two of you need to complete your final preparations as well, so I will rendez-vous with you shortly at the assembly area."

As soon as he left, Din's attention was wholly locked upon me. It never failed to amaze me that the emotions that he exuded were so clear despite the layer of beskar between us. Without another word, I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him towards me in a tight embrace. The coolness of his armour, tempered by the warmth of his body, made me instinctively shiver. "Din, are you sure about leaving the baby?"

He caressed the back of my head, shifting closer to me so that the lengths of our bodies touched. "Your father's ship will be close by," he reasoned, almost as though he were attempting to simultaneously convince both me and himself, "he'll be close enough that I can get to him if needed but far enough that I won't have to worry about him getting hurt." He pulled back slightly, the tips of his gloved fingers tracing my jawline. "I trust you, so I trust your family."

"My father would never break his word, Din." I placed my hand above his. "He will protect the child by any means necessary. I promise."

"I swear...either I have the worst damn timing or the two of you are just always all over each other when no one is looking." As we turned towards the sound of the voice, Cara poked her head into the tent. Her expression, however, was that of amusement. She gestured a thumb behind her. "You guys ready to go?"

Din scooped up the little one and tucked him upon his left arm. Then, he entwined his free hand with mine. "Yeah, we're good to go."

Cara took a moment to survey the sight before her. The amusement upon her countenance morphed into a genuine smile.

The assembly area where the recce patrols were hastily gathering was surrounded by the _Razor Crest_, the _Crusader_, and the Grádian patrol ship, the _Preserver_, which was going to be commanded by Brion. As the _Razor Crest_ was apparently undetectable to the marauders' radar, it was decided that it would be the lead ship. With Din at the helm, we were tasked to secure a landing zone for all three ships transporting the recce task forces upon entry into _Grá_.

Din and Kriger exchanged handshakes. "Kriger, I will send you the coordinates for the rendez-vous point as soon as I've confirmed we're good to land."

"Looking forward to it, brother," Kriger gave Din a nod. "We'll keep you posted on the intel we gather along the way. As we discussed, General Láidir's ship will remain outside of _Grá_'s atmosphere. They'll jam the marauders' signals to cover our descent. There will be troops on board ready to come to our aid if required."

I met my father's stare as he approached. He embraced me without warning, so tightly that it was almost difficult to breathe. His voice shook as he said, "I will see you soon, my daughter."

"I love you, father," I whispered, embracing him in return.

As I pulled away from him, I noticed Din looking into the child's eyes as he set him upon the ground. A frown formed upon my lips as I realized how difficult it must be for Din to be parted from the child, even if it were only for a short period of time.

Din sighed as he mindlessly brushed out the creases and wrinkles on the child's clothing with a hand. "You'll be staying with General Láidir while I take care of some business." When the child merely cocked his head to the side and released a high-pitched sound, Din shook his head amusedly. "Now you behave while we're gone, you little womp rat. No throwing up on the General, alright?"

He was answered with only a burp and a giggle.

That was definitely _not_ a promise.

**(V)(V)(V)**

My foot began to tap nervously upon the _Razor Crest_'s steel flooring as we began our final descent upon _Grá_. Din communicated with my father, Kriger, and Brion above me in the cockpit, his voice calm and even as he relayed his information and he received theirs. Cara, who remained with me in the cargo hold, busily prepared her rifle and numerous other weapons, wholly focused on her primary task at hand. As the least experienced among the three of us by a wide margin in all matters of combat, I could only close my eyes and lean my head back upon the ship's cold siding, concentrating on the thrusters' rhythmic hum to calm myself.

The ship swayed for a brief moment, then touched down on solid ground with a light tremble. The engines powered off shortly afterwards, leaving us in the embrace of intense silence. My heart began to beat more rapidly as reality started to sink in. As I readied my belongings and ensured that my comlink was operational, Din hopped off the ladder from the cockpit into the cargo hold and programmed the side hatch to open. As the ramp fully extended, Cara gave the two of us a nod and marched off the ship, intent on rejoining the other two task forces that had landed and congregated a few meters from us.

Din examined me for a moment and gave my shoulder a delicate squeeze. "Try not to worry too much, Luna," he said. "We'll do a recce, gather some intel, then get out as soon as we can."

I nodded, his soothing tone succeeding at making me feel moderately calmer. "My memory of the city is still pretty clear. I'll guide you all as best as I can."

"If it helps…" he inched closer to me as he swung his slinged rifle behind his back, "...just think about last night."

My brow raised automatically as I scoffed, "Din, thinking about one hell of a goodnight kiss is not going to calm my nerves! Frankly, it will do the _complete_ opposite!"

"At least you'll remember that you have the best ideas." With that, he briefly placed a hand on the side of my face, then disembarked. I followed his footsteps closely as the ramp behind us gradually lifted and shut. We assembled with Cara, who conversed with Brion, Kriger, and T'iana by the _Crusader_.

Din surveyed each of us in turn. "Everyone good?"

"Just received the most recent map of the city centre from my team's zone recon. Lifeform intel." Kriger studied the datapad in his hand. "The intel has now been transferred to all of you."

"Like we discussed, part of Brion's team will stay here to guard the ships." Din locked eyes with Kriger. "Our teams will split into two and cloverleaf towards the main objective; team Alpha will move counter-clockwise from here while team Bravo moves clockwise. We'll meet at the north end of the objective. Keep regular comms and inform everyone of anything out of the ordinary."

We all confirmed our understanding of the plan.

Kriger placed his helmet on and signalled to a group of his clansfolk behind him. "_Buy'ce olar, kar'ta ogir_!"

"_Buy'ce olar, kar'ta ogir_!" T'iana and the other Mandalorians chorused after him. She smiled at me as she too placed on her helmet. "Helmet on, heart gone!"

I embraced her tightly, feeling a surge of pride upon seeing her once more in full Mandalorian armour. "Take care, my friend."

"You too, Luna."

We performed one last comlink check before splitting up into our teams. A few Grádians and allies remained with the ships, forming a loose perimeter to secure the area. Kriger, T'iana, and their Mandalorian team began their patrol to the west. I remained with Din, Cara, and Brion and moved due east. Din led the way, relying on his helmet's advanced technology to navigate through what was before us in the heart of darkness. Myself, Cara, and Brion donned night vision goggles, enabling us to perceive forms of heat signatures throughout the surrounding area. We marched deliberately yet swiftly, knowing that we had a lot of ground to cover in a short amount of time.

_Neart_ appeared to have crumbled even more since Din and I had last been here. There did not appear to be any signs of life thus far, humanoid or animal. The putrid smells of decay intensified as we moved farther into the heart of the city, now a few klicks from our landing zone. The city was once so beautiful even in the darkness of night, with celebrations ongoing until the light of day; now, it was a sombre shell of itself, more akin to a graveyard. Though Din led us through as clear a path as possible, it often became difficult to navigate through the toppled stone structures and buildings, the debris and wreckage from their destruction leaving uneven ground beneath us. Though the city had fallen, I was still able to recognize _Neart_'s distinct landmarks and guide our movements throughout the recce manoeuvre.

About an hour or so into our patrol, Din held up a closed fist, signalling for us to halt our movements. Without hesitation, we crouched down around him as he gestured to what appeared to be an abandoned, concrete building directly in front of us. "Our main objective," he announced, conducting a primary scan. Pressing on his comlink, he reported, "Kriger, this is Din. We're at the objective. Send a SITREP, over."

"Still a few minutes out," Kriger replied. "Nothing out of the ordinary here. Will link back with you when we're closer to the objective, over."

"Roger, out," Din replied. He turned back to us, entering a code on his vambrace. "Kriger's clan's aerial maps are showing that there's a cluster of heat signatures here. We'll need to confirm what it is before moving forward."

"I don't see any outliers," Brion said, scanning the area.

Cara shook her head as she did the same. "Neither do I. Looks like the lifeforms are clustered only in that building."

"That building used to be a main storage facility for goods, just off of _Neart_'s main road," I informed them, picturing the city at its prime.

In a swift movement, Din grabbed his rifle and shouldered it, peering into the sight. He appeared to be scanning the interior of the building. He pulled his head back for a moment, as though stunned, then looked back into the sight. "I have visual confirmation of the cluster of heat signatures and can hear...crying."

"What?" the three of us responded simultaneously.

I began to think furiously, brows furrowing. My head snapped up. "They must be Grádians!" Without a second thought, I pulled my blaster from its holster, feeling the surge of adrenaline rushing through me.

"We'll check it out, but we'll need to be careful," Din said. After holding out his arm to signal for us to wait, he then made his way towards the entrance first. His steps were so lithe and calculated that he barely made a sound. When he confirmed that it was clear to move, he sharply beckoned for us to follow and positioned himself by the main doors. Cara shot out first, sprinting to Din's side. Brion patted me twice on the back to signal me to move. With a nod, I raced towards Din and Cara, crouching low throughout my movements. Brion was not far behind and secured the rear.

Din pressed his comlink as he rested his spine against the outside of the building. "Kriger, entering the objective now. Investigating the cluster of heat signatures, over."

"Roger that. We're a couple of minutes from you now, over and out."

We entered the building as stealthily as we could. Din, still leading the way, pressed his shoulder against a stack of crates, looking out towards the hallway before us. He signalled for us to move forward, shouldering his rifle to cover our movements. "Lifeforms dead ahead," he hissed.

As we stalked farther down the cramped hallway, I couldn't help but gasp at the sight in front of me.

The intel was picking up on _this_?

In a dimly-lit room, several Grádians were imprisoned behind a steel door riddled with thick, metal bars. Some of them were so malnourished that they appeared to be at death's doorstep. I visibly shook as I observed each one of them, the group ranging from children to elders.

_What could they have possibly done to deserve this?  
_  
"Luna," Din began in a low tone. "Wait…"

I didn't heed Din's warning, too angered by what I was seeing before me. Fighting back tears, I immediately used my blaster to destroy the security panel beside the door. Sparks spurted momentarily from the thin sheet of metal. In a split second, the door slid open horizontally.

At the same moment, alarms started to rage around us, the sounds so intrusive that they scratched at my eardrums.

Ignoring the alarms and Din's calls behind me, I rushed inside the makeshift prison cell without looking back, kneeling in front of the first person that I encountered. Her light eyes were faded, similar to her complexion. "Hey, are you alright? What happened?"

She only appeared to be a little younger than I was. As her eyes attempted to focus on my form, she weakly lifted her head to face me. "You...you shouldn't be here."

I squinted in question. "What? What are you saying?"

"You're in danger," she croaked out, hugging her arms more tightly around her meagre body. "They will...they will come."

Cara rushed to my side and steeled her expression. "Luna, I have a bad feeling about this."

Din moved tactically inside, rifle up, scanning every inch of the room. Then, he knelt beside several of the prisoners, examining their health.

"Din…" Kriger's intermittent voice sounded through the comlink's static. "Din, can you read me, over?"

"Kriger, your signal is weak," Din replied, "What is it, over?"

"We're picking up a lot of movement converging on your spot," Kriger replied hastily, his breaths becoming more laboured as though he were running. "You should get out of there. We can't confirm if they're friendlies, over."

"Roger that, out," said Din.

I desperately clutched his arm. "Din, we need to get these people out of here!"

"Agreed." Cara tucked her weapon underneath an arm and began to help the prisoners onto their feet. "But we need to do that _now_."

We began to usher the twenty or so Grádians towards the exterior of the building, coaxing them to move as quickly as they were able through the narrow hallway in single file. Brion stood guard at the entrance, crouched down in position as he guided the Grádians towards the safety of the forest in front of us.

When the room was cleared, Din, Cara, and I rushed to Brion's side. As soon as we attempted to make a beeline for the cover of the trees, however, blaster fire began to surround us, some shots even bouncing off Din's armour. Cara and Brion dove back inside the building, expletives escaping their lips. Din instinctively stood in front of me and pushed me back into the cover of the building, returning fire. It was difficult to discern where the enemy was shooting from. The barrage of shots did not abate. With gritted teeth, I activated the Mandalorian power shield and stood at Din's side, hastily scanning for marauder troops. I fired my blaster as soon as I glimpsed the scarlet colour of their armour.

"They're coming closer!" Cara cried out, a scowl forming on her lips. She and Brion moved back to our side as they continued firing at the marauder troops.

Din momentarily shifted his rifle to his left hand and extended his right arm. With a shake of his forearm, he activated his wrist-mounted flamethrower, the flames extending a few feet in front of us. Some of the blaster fire momentarily stopped as he moved his arm in a sweeping motion. "Run!" Din growled, looking down at me, then to Cara and Brion. "Make your way into the woods!"

"I'm _not_ leaving you!" I declared, feeling the heat surrounding us.

Din shook his head as a sign that his statement was non-negotiable. "Go, Luna! I'll be right behind you!"

Cara gripped my arm and tugged at me to go as she and Brion rushed past me. Against my better judgement, I began to move away from Din, holding the shield in front of me as I continued to fire my blaster. Through the utter chaos, I couldn't even count how many marauder troops there were and could barely see where the shots were even coming from.

"Luna, look out!"

Before I could turn, I felt my body being knocked forcefully to the ground. A blast erupted behind me a split second later, violently sending debris and shockwaves towards me. I coughed and spurted dirt and blood, automatically holding on to my stomach as pain coursed through my body. I couldn't hear a thing, my ears temporarily numb from the explosion. Through the dust on my right side, I could see the faint shape of a Mandalorian helmet upon the ground.

"No, please, no…" I crawled as quickly as I could manage towards the unmoving body as the feeling of pain continued to surge through my own.

As I moved closer, I finally recognized who it was.

"T'iana!" I cried out in alarm, shaking her shoulders. "T'iana, do you hear me?" Shielding us from the oncoming blaster fire, I used what was left of my energy and dragged T'iana to a covered location. Now protected by a large rock outcropping, I removed her helmet in rapid movements and shook her shoulders once more. She still didn't respond. Her eyes remained closed as blood streamed down her mouth. My head began to spin then and I lost my balance, falling promptly to the ground upon my back.

I was drained of all energy.

Through the ringing in my ears and the continuing pandemonium around us, I heard Din's faint voice, fading in and out. "Stay with me, Luna." He pulled my debilitated body closer to him, my head lolling and resting upon his chest. "Kriger...Kriger, do you copy, over?" He shifted me in his grasp, resting a hand upon the back of my head. "Kriger, I just sent you my coordinates. Require immediate CASEVAC. Two times casualties. Do you copy, over?"

Though I could no longer feel pain, my body became even weaker, my eyes blurring to the point that I could only see the outline of Din's body in the moonlight. My brain demanded my body to move, yet my body did not comply.

There was movement behind Din now. Several forms flew by us, so rapidly that I wondered if my eyes were playing tricks on me. Then, a single, faint silhouette emerged from the night sky above us, landing a few footsteps beside Din. Din and the figure appeared to exchange words, their voices now muffled and incomprehensible. For a moment, I was able to recognize Kriger, his movements panicked as he hovered over T'iana's form. He then turned back to Din and pointed upwards.

Din nodded and gripped me closer to his body.

The world around me began to fade as the ground beneath my feet slowly disappeared. Though I could see flashes of light from the corner of my eyes, the only sound that I could hear through the ringing in my ears was the effort of thrusters. The stars above seemed to twinkle a little brighter, appearing to beckon to us, as Din and I continued to rise into the night sky.

Then there was nothing but darkness.

**(V)(V)(V)**

**A/N:** Hope you enjoyed the latest installment! Apologies that it took a while to update. I really needed to get this chapter right and writer's block was not making it easy! I tried to incorporate current military practices in North America in this chapter, so I hope it added a bit more realism. (Fun fact: my husband and I are both in the military.) Lots more to come, so stay tuned. Possibly open to a sequel depending on how this story goes! ;) Hope you are all well! xx IFHD


	13. Chapter 13: The Aftermath

**Chapter 13: The Aftermath**

I slowly regained consciousness, head pounding and swimming, though the darkness around me remained. My eyes refused to open, and I remained paralyzed in between the state of sleep and that of wakefulness. The dream-like haziness would not release me from its grasp. I felt entirely weightless. Having no control of my body, I simply floated, limbs splayed around me, my hearing muted and subdued by something in liquid form. I continued to force myself to wake, wondering whether this was what death felt like.

Though I could barely feel it, something that resembled a mask was placed upon my face, covering the entirety of my mouth and nose. I was still able to breathe, though my breaths were slow and uneven. Flashes of light invaded my eyes as I finally managed to somewhat open them. The thick liquid fogged my vision. _Was this a dream_? Through blurred sight, I discerned that I was strapped inside a tube-like, glass contraption, entirely submerged in the light-blue liquid. Though my heart began to race in panic, my body was still unable to move.

I faintly perceived some movement to my left. The sole lifeform in the stark-white room kept its back to me, its long cape swaying as it moved about. It slowly materialized. A humanoid. He ran his fingers through his dark, mussed hair and reached for a plate of food in front of him. As he did so, the glint of his armour revealed a Mudhorn signet on his pauldron.

_Din?  
_  
My eyelids became heavier, then everything turned black once more.

**(V)(V)(V)**

I came to with a start. This time, my eyes shot wide open, my lungs greedily gasping for air. My heart pounded on my chest, screaming to get out. I was no longer in a liquid-filled, glass tube, but upon a bed in another stark-white room that appeared to be an infirmary. The lighting in the space was dimmed, enabling my eyes to comfortably adjust to and observe my surroundings. Faded hums and beeps of machines sounded around me, their multicoloured lights blinking in greeting. I had no perception of time, no idea how long I had been unconscious. As swiftly as I could manage, I raked my hands through my body, feeling for anything that was amiss. I found myself clothed in a long, white robe, with heavy marks and bruising scattered upon my limbs.

"Hello?" I called out wearily, my voice raspy. My mouth tasted like sandpaper, throat stinging from the effort. "Is anyone here?"

Hurried footsteps sounded from behind a metal door a few meters from the bed. The door _whooshed_ open, revealing a cloak of darkness. I recoiled, adrenaline pumping through me. After a few heartbeats, Din appeared in my line of vision, clad in a simple, grey tunic and dark trousers. As I relaxed, he rushed to my side and placed a hand protectively upon the side of my face.

"Hey," he said.

I weakly held on to his wrist, still acclimating to my new environment and state. "Din, where...where am I?"

"Kriger's ship," he replied, scanning my form. "We're back in _Kalevala_."

"Wait, what?" The slits of my eyes narrowed. My head pounded in protest. "How...how long have I been out?"

"A few days." Din moved closer to me. His voice wavered. "I...I thought I lost you."

My brows knitted in concern as I traced the side of his helmet with the pads of my fingers. "I'm right here."

He pressed his head upon my palm, then nodded.

I reveled in his closeness, quickly reminded of how his mere presence and the rhythmic sound of his breathing soothed me.

The haziness in my mind suddenly dissipated as the memories of what had occurred returned in a tidal wave. Distinct images flashed of the recce, albeit scrambled and incomplete. Our patrol through _Neart_. The captives that we found in the storage facility. Caught in a firefight. A Mandalorian helmet motionless upon the ground…

"T'iana…" I struggled to push myself off of the bed, pain seizing my entire body at the slightest of movements. At that moment, however, panic temporarily won over the pain. Through the effort, my movements were slow and clumsy, feeling as though my body had been in stasis for too long. "T'iana!" I called out once more, stare piercing into the darkness as though I expected her to walk through the threshold.

Din shook his head and gently coaxed me to stay in place. "Luna, you need to rest."

"I need to see T'iana," I countered in distress, holding on to the fabric of his shirt. "Where is she, Din?"

He clenched his fists as his stare fell to the ground.

He wouldn't meet my eyes.

"Din, where _is_ she?" The question was more forceful this time as tears formed upon the brims of my eyes. Din had never shown this much reluctance with me before.

Then, after what seemed like hours, he said:

"She didn't make it."

It took a while for my brain to compute what he had just said. The room felt as though it was steadily collapsing around me, swallowing me into nothingness. I covered my mouth with the palm of my hand, hoping to stop what was burning inside of me.

I failed.

The sharp cry that escaped my lips then was a mixture of rage and despair. Uncontrollable tears streamed down my face in violent rivulets, meeting their end upon the steel floor below. The room began to spin even more, Din's form becoming less and less clear. The shortness in my breath became more prominent as my mind still attempted to comprehend what he had just said. "It's not true," I croaked out shakily, grasping Din's arms. "You're mistaken, Din. She...she can't be gone!"

"I'm sorry, Luna."

My chest constricted. It was as though my lungs refused to accept oxygen anymore. I was incapable of thinking straight. Of thinking at all.

Din sat upon the bed and enveloped me in his arms, pulling me tenderly towards him. My entire body trembled as I continued to weep, trying to find solace in Din's company. His body was tense, almost as though he were uncomfortable with what was occurring; yet, he remained at my side, emanating nothing but patience through my grief.

We remained this way for a while, as though there was no one else in the galaxy but the two of us.

We were brought back to reality by hushed tones and footsteps that sounded by the door. Din and I looked up in unison, breaking apart from one another. As I wiped my tears with the backs of my hands, my father, the child in arm, and Cara made their way to our side. With a high-pitched noise, the child reached out for me with both hands as my father placed him upon the bed beside me. The concern that manifested itself upon his green face was discernible. My heart swelled at his sight. I embraced him lightly, careful not to hurt him.

Almost imperceptibly, Din stepped back from my father as he approached, averting his gaze. Din seemed uncomfortable - apprehensive even - his body's movements forced and rigid. My father, however, regarded him with a subdued expression, bearing no malice towards him.

My father bent down and kissed my forehead, cupping my face in his calloused hands. "It warms my heart to finally see you awake, my daughter."

Cara, on my father's opposite side, nodded in agreement and placed a hand on my shoulder. "Glad you're good now, Luna. You got beat up pretty hard."

I allowed my tears to freely run down my face, unable to control them anymore. "How did I get here?"

My father took my hand. "Din brought you back here as soon as he found you. The Mandalorians immediately put you in the bacta tank when they realized that a medpac wasn't going to be enough to heal your injuries." He cleared his throat in an attempt to steady his voice. "It took you a while to heal. We just took you out of the tank yesterday. You've been asleep all this time."

_So I _hadn't _dreamed of being in the liquid cylinder_…

As I tried to push myself off of the bed once more, three pairs of hands shot out towards me in order to keep me in place. The child sat down beside my head and merely stared at me.

"You are still recovering, Luna," my father stated, squaring his jaw. "You need to get your sleep."

"We'll leave you to it." Cara placed a comlink upon my pillow. "Just let us know if you need anything."

Though my father and Cara made their way to the door, the child moved closer to me, placing his tiny hand upon my cheek. His ears lightly twitched as he looked up to his father, who moved to our side. Din eyed his son. "Do you want to stay here with Luna?"

He flashed his teeth and babbled.

Din met my eyes, seeking my blessing. I smiled for a brief moment and nodded.

Din dragged a chair to my bedside and took a seat. "I'll stay here and watch her," he stated, gazing at my father and Cara alternately. His tone had left no room for argument. "You should both get your sleep as well."

"Thank you, Din," my father said as he and Cara exited the room.

The child marked his little territory between my torso and my left arm, lying down on his back. I brought him closer to me, ensuring that he was comfortable as he used my upper arm as his pillow. He stared up at me once more and squealed sharply before closing his eyes.

I turned my head to face Din, who met my gaze in silence. He reached out to me, gingerly running his fingers through my hair, observing me with even breaths. Once more, it was his image that I last saw before the light faded into darkness.

**(V)(V)(V)**

The days of my convalescence passed by in a blur. Seeing my emotional and physical state, Din rarely left my side and would only allow my father or Cara to relieve him when he could no longer fend off sleep. He made it his mission to ensure that I was fed and comfortable. Though I was grateful for his treatment, a part of me questioned his behaviour. He acted almost apologetically, as though he were attempting to atone for something. I never brought it up.

I was quickly reminded by how quietly Din carried himself as he prepared our morning meal. His movements were swift. Exact. As though completing his daily tasks with agility and proficiency had been drilled into him.

"Din?"

"Yes?"

"Do you remember your biological parents?" My lips twisted in hesitation. However, curiosity got the better of me, and I would earnestly listen to every detail - however minor - that he would divulge. I knew so much more about the Mandalorian people after having met Din - their history, their religion, their culture - and yet, it was _Din_ that I wanted to become more familiar with, to grow even closer to. "You never talk about them."

He stopped what he was doing, placing the utensils that he was holding upon the metal table in front of him.

Had I pushed him too far?

Din slowly twisted his head towards me. "My mother was kind. Loving. She always put herself before others." He faced me now, leaning his legs upon the table. "Had a hell of a temper, though."

A small smile pulled upon my lips.

"My father was her counterbalance. Always steady and composed. He was intelligent. Well-liked." Din fixed his stare upon a point on the ground. "They both died saving me."

My chest tightened as inwardly berated myself. Perhaps I shouldn't have pried. My mouth opened to speak, but no words came out.

Din began to put our utensils on a tray, the pieces of our meal finally complete. "I think about them every day," he said.

**(V)(V)(V)**

I decided that the day that I was able to push myself off of the bed without any severe pain was as good a day as any to stand on my own two feet again. I steadily grew tired of the infirmary bed, of crying myself to sleep and thinking of nothing but the guilt that was increasingly building inside me. Careful not to wake the child beside me, I swung my legs over the mattress in a deliberate manner. To my opposite side upon the chair, Din appeared to be sleeping, his chest rhythmically rising and falling, hands clasped upon his chest. Shivers plagued my body as my bare feet touched the cold, tiled floor. I swayed as I attempted my first step, almost losing my balance entirely. As I wildly reached for anything solid to hang onto, I knocked an empty food tray off of the table beside me, its contents loudly smashing upon the ground.

The child began to wail.

Din shot up with a start.

"Sorry," I said weakly, immediately taking the child in my arms to comfort him. I rocked him gently, rubbing my thumb upon his forehead to soothe him. "Shh, everything is okay, little one. Go back to sleep."

"Luna, what are you doing?" Din questioned drowsily, walking to our side of the bed.

"I'm okay, Din," I said, placing the now quiet child back upon the bed. I covered his tiny body with a blanket. "I can't just lie here and do nothing anymore."

Din's head tilted to the side, as though he were in doubt. Nevertheless, he reached for a stack of clothing upon a drawer beside him and handed it to me. I accepted the offering with thanks and turned my back to him. His feet shuffled as he looked away to give me privacy.

I switched my clothing as carefully as I could, feeling only minor aches as I changed into trousers and a tank top. As I reached for my top tunic, I noticed that Din had slightly turned, staring intently at something. Without a word, his hand touched my upper back and shoulders, body taut. I stared at myself upon a reflective surface beside us and noticed the heavy bruising and discolouration upon my skin that had drawn his attention. I furrowed my brows and quickly placed the tunic on.

"Din, I need to see her."

He hesitated for a moment, then nodded.

I followed Din through the narrow hallways of Kriger's ship, descending to the lower level of the cargo bay. Though the space was bountifully stocked with supplies, the centre was emptied out, almost resembling a shallow crater from our view. There, upon a well-lit platform, was T'iana's body encased in a glass pod. She was clothed in a long, white shroud, her hands comfortably crossed upon her chest. The space smelt of herbs, spices, and a hint of lavender, reminding me of a summer morning.

"Clan Onóir has been preparing T'iana for _kote kyr'am_, the Mandalorian death ceremony." Din placed a hand upon my lower back as he guided me to her side. "We will honour her life."

My heart violently pounded against my chest. I fought back tears as I placed a hand upon the glass.

She looked so peaceful.

"Goodbye, my friend."

**(V)(V)(V)**

**A/N:** Sigh. Made me sad to write that. Hope you all enjoyed it, though!

If you haven't done so already, check out my latest Mandalorian fic, "**The Sins of the Past**". Inspiration struck me out of the blue. This fic will explore what made Din Djarin the way he is. Here is the summary: "A young boy attempts to cope with the loss of his parents. The Mandalorians take him in as a foundling. Din was warned that the way of the warrior would not be easy; however, could he expect anything less from Mandalorians? A small series of loosely-connected ficlets/oneshots about Din's coming of age. Young/Younger Din Djarin. Pre-Episode 1 of The Mandalorian. Mandalorian/OC." Check it out! Cheers! xx IFHD


	14. Chapter 14: The Penance

**A/N:** Please note that the following chapter contains mature content.

**(V)(V)(V)**

**Chapter 14: The Penance**

Members of the Coalition gathered around the northern edge of the encampment in waves, surrounding the inner circle of Mandalorians standing in rows by T'iana's wooden funeral pyre. The mood was thick and solemn, with barely anyone speaking louder than a hushed murmur. Though many had not known T'iana, all who were present understood the meaning of her sacrifice and the respect that needed to be shown to a fallen warrior. My father, standing with the Mandalorians by the pyre, silently beckoned for us to come forward. Those close to us looked back and began to part in waves, head bowed in respect, making way for me, Din, and the child as we approached.

As we took our place beside him, my father garnered everyone's attention with a raised hand. "Friends. We take a pause this night to honour a fallen comrade. She was killed in the line of duty…"

His voice faded into the sky as I was only able to focus on T'iana's body, elevated directly in front of me. She was now donned in traditional Mandalorian clothing, her arms crossed upon her chest, one hand holding a blaster while the other, a vibroblade. Her dark hair was combed neatly, falling upon either side of her head and framing her soft, beautiful face.

Even in death, she still looked happy.

My breath caught my throat as Kriger set her pyre alit. The fire grew steadily, the pop and crackle of the wood the only audible sounds. I hugged myself and openly sobbed as the fire raked over her body, claiming her in a matter of seconds.

As she burned, the Mandalorians began to chant in _Mando'a_:

"_Motir ca'tra nau tracinya._  
_Gra'tua cuun hett su dralshy'a. Cuun hett su._  
_Ni su'cuyi, gar kyr'adyc._  
_Ni partayli, gar darasuum_."

Din lowered his head to look at me and said:

"_Those who stand before us light the night sky in flame._  
_Our vengeance burns brighter still._  
_Burns brighter still._  
_I'm still alive, but you are dead._  
_I remember you, so you are eternal._"

The Mandalorians continued their funeral chant, then began to shout T'iana's name and bellow war cries into the night sky. The remainder of the Coalition kept their heads bowed, some shedding tears. To quell my nerves, I sought Din's hand, gripping it tightly as he reached out to me. He then embraced me, allowing me to rest my head on his plated chest, to revel in the strength in his arms. Without a word, he placed a protective hand over my lower back as my knees buckled under me. The child stood between us, frowning, holding on to the fabric of our trousers.

"She has passed into the _manda_ \- the collective soul of the Mandalorian people," Din said softly, gently stroking my hair. "Her spirit has now joined those of the many Mandalorians who have passed before her."

The thought of T'iana passing on to the afterlife with the honour of a warrior's death, and being welcomed by her Mandalorian brothers and sisters on the other side, did not entirely erase the heaviness in my heart. "What happened at _Neart_, Din?" A sob escaped my lips as dread engulfed my being. A shudder coursed through my body. "I need to know."

"As I took you back to the ship, Kriger attempted to revive T'iana." He lowered his head, turning his gaze from me. "She was gone before he got to her. The blast had killed her instantly. Kriger flew behind me with T'iana in his arms and took her body back to his ship."

The memories replayed in my head once more, each scene haunting my thoughts. My body seized. "She died because of _me_."

"Hey, don't talk like that. She was only trying to protect you."

I shook my head. "It was my fault, Din. It was my fault."

**(V)(V)(V)**

Raucous laughter and cries filled the encampment, the bellies of warriors and civilians alike replete with food and drink. The celebration held in T'iana's honour was in full swing and, as per the Mandalorian custom, it was quickly becoming a night of drunken feasting and storytelling. _This_ was part of the Mandalorians' period of mourning - an exhibition of pride of one's accomplishments, of a warrior's life and honourable death. Given their warrior culture, one could assume that these types of celebrations were all too common, that many of Kriger's clan were experienced in such festivities. The Coalition members, despite finding the custom foreign, freely mingled and merrily partook in the feasting and drinking, enjoying the evening with their warrior brethren…

...except for me.

_This night makes _no _sense_, I thought to myself. _How in the hell could I celebrate the death of my friend? To have fun after I had just seen her body burn?  
_  
_Perhaps the ale will help._

I took another swig of what the Mandalorians called the _ne'tra gal_ \- black ale. The sweet-tasting alcoholic beverage soothed first my throat, then, eventually, every part of me. As the night progressed, I was compelled to keep drinking, to numb every sense in my body from feeling _anything_.

I slammed my empty mug upon the long, wooden table inside the mess tent as I gestured to one of the servers. _Or were there two servers?_ "Another here, please!"

Cara's concerned eyes fell upon me and held up her hand to the server with a shake of her head. "I think we're good here."

I shook my head repeatedly, closing my eyes. "Not at _all_! Just a few more pints."

Cara's jaw remained tight, leaning forward across the table between us. Her expression was wholly serious. "Nope. I'm cutting you off."

The young server looked confused, her hazel eyes moving alternately from me to Cara. She nodded to the tray of ale that she held at her hip. "So...did you want more?"

"Yep." I beckoned to her with a wide grin, choosing to ignore the flash of anger on Cara's countenance. "Whatever you've got."

Before the transaction occurred, Cara stood, physically putting her arm in the path of the tray. Her eyes were afire. "Luna, let's go."

My eyelids were growing heavier as I pouted upwards at her. "But I…"

Cara hooked her arms under mine and easily lifted me off the chair. The movement was so fast that I became even _more_ dizzy. It was almost as though she _knew_ that I wouldn't be able to walk properly, because as I took a few steps, I began to stumble and rock from side to side. _Damn, this _ne'tra gal_ stuff is strong..._

"Luna, are you alright?"

I could discern the profile of Din's helmet at my side, which started to multiply into two...then three.

_Perhaps a Mandalorian mind trick?  
_  
"She's done for tonight," Cara said, crossing her arms. She was in no mood to negotiate. "She'll be alright in the morning. Or the afternoon."

Din's head tilted to the side. "Ok, Luna, let's go."

Din's hands caught my sides as he escorted me out of the mess tent into the darkness. The world around me continued to violently spin, my surroundings indistinct as we crossed the empty encampment. My pace was slow as it took way more effort now to place one foot in front of the other. The _Razor Crest_ was somewhat recognizable as we approached, its lights almost blinding as we boarded.

Din set me upon a seat in the cargo hold as the side hatch whirred closed. "I'll get you some water," he said.

I called for him. Pleaded for him to come back as though he were permanently leaving me alone. I didn't know what came over me at that moment, but I stood, grasped Din's arm, and tugged him towards me with the remaining strength that I had. He used the cargo net to steady himself as he abruptly stepped forward, taken aback by my sudden action. With an elongated breath, I pressed my back against the cool metal of the ship, looking upwards at him with a hooded gaze.

It frustrated me to hell that I couldn't see his eyes; that it was only my damn reflection that I saw upon the visor before me. It had grown easier to sense when he was looking at me, to sense what he was feeling despite all of the armour and fabric between us. But for once, just _once_, I wished that I could see what he truly looked like underneath the helmet. To see the face of the person with whom I had spent every day for all these months. But, in the end, did it really matter? It was clear who he truly was beneath it all. Beneath the bravado, the stoicism...the armour.

I knew that he was able to fight and defend himself, that he could rip a creature's throat out in a matter of seconds if need be. And yet, he was a man who took a child under his wing, who swore to protect him at all costs and to find his people. He was also a man who put honour before credits, who followed me into the darkness of this blasted war without want of recompense. He did it all because he wanted to, risking life and limb because he cared enough to fight for what was right.

I knew _Din_.

But did he feel the same way about me, too?

_I need to know._

Without another thought, I started to clumsily unbutton my tunic, biting my bottom lip as I began to think about the kisses that we had shared. The way his soft lips felt upon mine. The way that his hands roamed my body. The way I could feel him looking at me. I wanted - _needed_ \- to taste him again, to feel his fingers trace over my skin, exploring every inch, as though I were the most delicate thing in the galaxy. After a few moments, I slid out of the restrictive top, tossing it to the ground between us, momentarily forgotten. I then worked on my camisole, pulling it upwards from my abdomen.

Din held my hands in place, pinning them upon my torso. His pulse was racing. "Luna…"

He had meant to say my name in question, but it came out more as a hoarse whisper of bewilderment.

"Din," I breathed out in a low tone, then took his hand and placed it lightly upon my breast.

He froze.

"Do you want me, Din?" My eyes scrutinized him lasciviously as I pulled the rim of his trousers to bring him closer. My lips traced the side of his helmet as I basked in the growing heat of his body. "Tell me if you do."

Din hesitated for a brief moment, then retrieved his hand slowly. However, he couldn't entirely hide that something had stirred within him as well. He seemed flustered. "Luna, I…"

"Yes?" I teasingly roamed my fingers beneath his shirt, relishing the taut ripples of his abdomen, feeling the steady thumping of his heart within his adamantine chest. His light, woodsy musk was intoxicating, enticing me to continue my onslaught. Without warning, I lifted his shirt with both hands and unleashed a barrage of kisses upon his tanned torso, making my way up to his neck. He released a low, throaty groan, running his trembling fingers through my hair. He didn't show any sign of protest, and I happily continued. When the fabric impeded my progress, however, I pulled back and eyed him pleadingly, biting my bottom lip. "I'll give you whatever you want. Whatever you need."

Din's breaths had become heavy, his body slightly trembling beneath my touch. His current state only succeeded in driving me to continue further, my mouth and teeth nipping at the bare flesh that I found.

An inner battle raged within him.

In a swift movement, he removed his shirt from his body and let it fall beside mine.

I felt the warmth within me grow as I inspected every inch of his form, unabashedly taking in his sight. I couldn't help but stare, my lips parting as I did so. Despite the scars and the bruises that marked him as someone fallible, someone who was not invincible, he was perfect to me.

"Close your eyes, Luna," he said fiercely.

Hurriedly.

When I complied with his request, the familiar hiss of his helmet sounded as the seal released. I heard him set it upon the table beside us.

Without warning, he dug his fingers upon my waist and pressed his lips upon mine, so wantonly that I couldn't help but moan. I tasted the _ne'tra gal_ upon his lips, but also the sweet taste of _him_ that I so desperately craved. He groaned as his lips pressed harder upon mine. His tongue slipped past my lips. Our tongues were now caught in a savage battle for dominance as he pulled me closer to him, freely exploring the curves and planes of my body.

I gasped as he began to tease the mounds of my chest, pulling back slightly to work on my neck, a growl rumbling from his throat. My chin lifted automatically, inviting him, giving him unfettered access to every inch of my skin. He moved his body even closer to mine, the desire within him steadily growing. Building. Wanting to be unleashed. I reached for a rung on the ladder beside us to steady myself, not trusting my legs to hold me up any longer as Din's actions consumed me entirely.

Din pressed my back upon the steel wall of the ship. Supporting my thighs, he lifted my legs, one after the other, wrapping them around his lower body. My nails dug upon the hardness of his back as I steadied myself upon him. He placed a trail of searing kisses down my neck towards the exposed skin of my chest, his breaths hot and erratic. My head swirled, and I was unable to utter a word - only sounds of pleasure. In an effortless motion, he lifted me off the ground and carried me to his bunk, slowly lying me down upon the thin mattress.

I felt for his face as he mounted me, the length of his body pressed upon mine. I swallowed the lump that had formed within my throat and focused on Din instead. The familiar stubble. His angular jaw. The lips that I craved so much. I could feel him staring at me, battling with himself still. Leaving no more time for hesitation, I pulled him on top of me, tugging on the buckle of his belt, and reclaimed his lips. He met my desperate kisses with equal measure, the need he exhibited striking me to my very core.

His hand drifted from my chest then down between my abdomen, threatening to go lower still.

"I want you, Din," I breathed, nipping at his neck and earlobe, coaxing him to continue. "Touch me. Please…"

Din suddenly halted what he was doing.

An audible grunt of frustration escaped my lips.

"_Krif_," he muttered to himself.

Din pushed himself from my form. Steps clanged upon the ship's floor.

"Din?" I called out as I sat up, confused. "Din!"

A helmet re-sealed.

Din's palm pressed delicately upon my face. "It's ok, Luna."

I slowly opened my eyes.

The t-visor once again stared back at me.

"What are you doing?" My face contorted in confusion as I observed him through bleary vision. "You...you don't want me?"

"There is no honour in taking you like this," he stated, clenching his fists at his sides. "You are not yourself."

He moved back a few paces to give me space to stand. I shook my head and wrapped my arms around his neck once more, pressing my body upon his. "I don't know what you're talking about." I ran my fingers up his inner thigh, teasingly close to the apex of his legs. "This is what I want."

Din grasped my hands and pulled them away from his form before I could reach what I desired. He extended his arms out in front of him, keeping me at bay. "Luna, stop this," he hissed. He ripped away from me and took a step back. "None of this will help with the pain," he said in a low tone. "This isn't going to bring T'iana back."

I snarled, feeling as though I was just slapped in the face. A sobering moment of clarity. "What did you just say?"

He bristled. "Look, I didn't mean to…"

I dug a stern finger upon his bare chest. "I have _feelings_, Din. I'm not cold and callous like you."

He stood a little straighter, on guard. "Is that what you think of me?"

My mouth became agape, but I couldn't utter anything. He continued to stare at me, the silence thick and uncomfortable between us. "I need to be alone," I finally managed, pressing the hatch controls with a closed fist, opening an exit once more. I made the idiotic choice of walking down the ramp as it continued to descend. As the world spiraled around me, my balance worsened and I tripped on my own damn feet, sending me straight to the ground. I somehow managed to catch myself before I fell face first, weakly pushing myself up as I turned to sit on the damp soil beneath me. With every emotion converging within my chest, I brought my knees to my face. Tears burst from my eyes once more.

Din's footsteps sounded upon the ramp, each step slow and calculated. I refused to meet his gaze even as he stood in front of me. "It should have been me, Din," I sobbed, burying my face into my hands.

"You cannot feel guilty for surviving, Luna." He took a knee in front of me, resting an arm on his thigh. "Do not be a slave to your emotions," he said almost pleadingly, placing a hand upon mine. "You are not a captive. You have a choice."

I shook my head and replied defiantly, "What I'm feeling isn't a _choice_! Guilt, pain, and suffering are not just feelings that you can will away...that you can forget in an instant!"

"You have a choice to not let your emotions overcome you," he corrected, unphased by my actions. His voice wavered. "I know what it's like to lose people that you care about."

I finally looked up at him, realizing that he was speaking about his parents. About the brothers and sisters in arms that he had lost along the way. I winced and inwardly berated myself. My rage dissipated at that moment. Noticing my shaking hands, I clasped them together in front of me in a futile attempt to cease the trembling. I swallowed once more before I asked, "Then how did you survive?"

He was silent for a moment, as though rummaging through his memories. "I learned from the Mandalorians who raised me. I did what I had to do." His gaze wandered to the darkness beside us, focus fixed on an invisible point. "But I am no paragon of virtue," he admitted. "To this day, I see the faces of those who I've killed in my sleep."

_What the hell was the matter with me?_

I held up my hands in front of me as though in surrender. Remorse lined my tone. "I'm sorry, Din."

"It's fine." He slowly nodded, though worry emanated from his posture.

I stared at him for a moment, the feelings within me rushing to the surface, ready to erupt like a geyser.

"Din, I care about you," I reached out to him. "I...I -"

"...need to rest," Din finished for me in an even tone. His back straightened as he severed his gaze. "This...this will all be fine in the morning."

**(V)(V)(V)**

**A/N:** What did you all think of that? I honestly love writing this story. I'm literally just putting everything that I want to see in it! The rest of the story has been planned and I'm leaning heavily towards a sequel. Do you guys want to see a sequel? There is just a LOT more story left to tell!

For those who haven't done so already, check out my latest Mandalorian fic, "**The Sins of the Past**". The fic will explore Din's past and what made Din Djarin the way he is. Pretty much a prequel to Season 1, but starting from when he was rescued as a boy and going up to when he becomes an adult. It's centered around Din's coming of age, but it'll have a bit of everything - hurt/comfort, romance, action. Here is the (current) summary: "A young boy attempts to cope with the loss of his parents. The Mandalorians take him in as a foundling. Din was warned that the way of the warrior would not be easy; however, could he expect anything less from Mandalorians? A series about Din's coming of age. Young Din to Adult Din. Pre-Episode 1 of The Mandalorian. [Mandalorian/OC]. Rated T-M." Let me know what you think of that work as well! :D

Love. Fiction. 2020, in answer to your question, I'm not planning to have Luna in "Sins of the Past" right now. I'll probably keep the show's timeline as is, keep Luna post-Season 1, and then develop some other characters from Din's past. But we'll see!

Thank you, thank you, thank you for all of your support. You have made it to this chapter, which is telling me that you're enjoying the story! I hope you are all doing well given these unprecedented times. At the very least, I'll take comfort in that my story has distracted and/or entertained you, even if it's just for a little while! Cheers! xx IFHD


	15. Chapter 15: The Remedy

**Chapter 15: The Remedy**

Din was wrong.

Things were _not_ fine in the morning.

I had found myself waking alone, drowning in my own self-pity, the memories of the previous night hazy and chaotic. When I was finally able to force myself to face the day and whatever it brought with it, my head incessantly pounded, making it difficult to think, let alone function. That, compounded by the lack of sleep and my aching body, was almost debilitating.

In this state, I followed Cara through the narrow hallways of Kriger's ship to its spacious bridge, which now appeared to double as a command centre for the impending attack. Numerous computers and holographic screens surrounded the circular space, each control station manned by several members of Kriger's clan. Each Mandalorian was focused, busily completing their part of the operation. At the middle of the space, Kriger conversed with his second-in-command and Din in front of a large holochart of _Neart_, using a stylus to map his troops' future movements.

Din acknowledged our arrival, yet he remained engrossed in conversation, his words curt and serious. Kriger's eyes were noticeably reddened and swollen, though his hardened expression remained steady. Focused. Despite all that had happened, he knew that he needed to be a leader at this time, to be strong for his people - for all of us - even if it meant hiding his true emotions behind a steely countenance. I had been so consumed with my own grief that it hadn't even occurred to me how Kriger must have felt - how he must be feeling. Though he rarely showed it, and never professed it in public, I knew how much he loved T'iana.

And, deep down, of course he still does.

"Remember - we're at _war_." Kriger pressed his lips into a thin line, sternly crossing his arms as he keenly studied the map before him. The gears in his head were visibly turning. "We need to play the long game here. Our actions at _Neart_ will most likely have ripple effects."

"Then we soften them up," Din replied evenly, seeming to agree with his fellow Mandalorian. His index finger pointed to several areas on the holochart in turn. "We target here, here, and here. That'll scatter her forces so they don't outflank us as we push north. We use two platoons to block them to the west so our united companies will have a clear path moving forward."

Earlier that morning, Cara had informed me and my father that the Coalition had obtained the last piece of intel that we needed in order to organize the troops to launch a full-scale attack. Thanks to Kriger's clan and their persistence, the aerial recce of _Neart_ had been successful, and the Coalition now knew where the majority of Diabhal's forces were stationed, both at the heart and around the outskirts of the city.

Now it was just a matter of planning just how to defeat them.

Cara and I approached the three Mandalorians, silently observing their conversation. For some reason, it was difficult for me to meet Din's stare, though it was equally as difficult to _not_ look at him. Cara offered, "We'll need to regroup after the block. Especially if we're not sure whether we still have the element of surprise. It's likely that Diabhal is already aware of our intentions and is already preparing her forces to retaliate. We gotta plan for the worst and hope for the best."

Kriger's resolve visibly rose as he said through gritted teeth, "Then let's give her what she wants and bring the fight to her! I know General Láidir concurs." His flaming eyes landed on Din and Cara alternately. "As I've mentioned, along with some of the members of the Coalition, you both have the support of my two squads. They understand that if the orders are coming from the two of you, it's as though it's coming from me. Prepare them as you see fit."

I briefly met Din's gaze once more as he and Cara made their way to exit the ship. We hadn't spoken since the previous night; however, given my sorry state and the important tasks that Din had to complete, we never really had the chance to do so.

Kriger, with whom I had not spoken since the day T'iana was killed, was now the only Mandalorian who stood before me. As he continued to busy himself with his own preparations, I finally fought the sinking feeling in my stomach and mustered up enough courage to approach him. "Kriger, could I speak with you for a moment?"

His tired, emerald eyes fell upon me. It was strange to see the heaviness in his expression, but it was a relief to see that it didn't appear to bear any hatred. "Sure, Luna."

"Kriger, I...um…" I nervously wrung my hands in front of me, not entirely sure just where to begin. Though I had repeatedly replayed in my head what I wanted to say to him, my mind at that point went blank, rendering the mental rehearsal useless. "I'm sorry," I finally blurted, a wave of emotion rising within me. "T'iana's death was my fault."

It was as though the planet stood still at that moment.

Several eyes fixed upon us as the bridge fell silent.

Kriger, noticing the unsolicited attention, made a rigid motion with a hand to signal the others to continue working. They obeyed without question. Kriger's expression softened as his brows knitted. "Luna, do not blame yourself for what happened to T'iana." He attempted, though failed, to keep his voice steady. "She was protecting you and died a warrior's death. It is all that a Mandalorian could ask for."

I lowered my head and clenched my fists at my sides. Perhaps Mandalorians were used to losing their own given their lifestyle; perhaps, it was even expected, and to die a warrior's death was their greatest honour. Though Kriger did not blame me for the death of his beloved - the death of my dear friend - it still did not release the pressure that was building in my chest.

Kriger paused to observe me for a few moments, then gestured for me to follow him down an adjacent corridor into his quarters.

As I stepped inside, I instantly recognized the pieces of T'iana's armour laid neatly upon his bed. The damage from the blast had shattered some of the precious beskar, but, to my astonishment, even the pieces that remained were mostly intact. Scratched and burnt, but still together. The layout eerily mirrored the form of her body, representing what appeared to be a shell of a warrior.

"She was a fast learner," Kriger said wistfully, taking T'iana's gleaming helmet in his hands. A soft chuckle escaped his lips. "Kept losing everything that I gave her, though."

"That's T'iana, alright," I said softly, managing a small smile.

Kriger continued to eye the helmet almost reverently for a few more moments. He then turned and extended his arms out to me in offering.

I reared back, confused by the gesture. The waver in my voice only managed to evoke tears. "Kriger, I...I can't accept this."

"Mandalorians salvage the possessions of the fallen to preserve their memory. Our armour is passed down from generation to generation so that we may remember those who have fought and died before us." Kriger remained firm, though the lightness in his eyes began to reappear. "It would also be rude not to give it to you. You had tried to save her that night. You didn't leave her on the battlefield. I also know that you had saved her before and were always looking after her."

I finally took the helmet from his hold with both hands, only realizing then just how heavy Mandalorian helmets were.

After giving me a moment to absorb the meaning of the gesture, Kriger took a step towards me. "Luna, I am aware of your current circumstances. I know how close you have become with Din and his child, and that you have only recently been reunited with your father and your people." His jaw tightened as I looked up to meet his eyes. "But I am also aware of the spirit within you, of the courage and strength that you embody. You know the plight of the Mandalorian people and our desire to rebuild; our desire to show the galaxy that what we stand for cannot be destroyed." He placed a hand on my shoulder, the pride in his posture evident. "So, if you desire to take the Mandalorian oath and follow the creed, to train and live as a Mandalorian, there is a place for you in my clan."

My eyes widened. I was at a loss for words. I could only look down at the helmet that I held in my hands before me.

The t-visor stared back, as though awaiting my decision.

"There is no pressure for you to answer at this moment. The offer will stand as long as I live and breathe." Kriger bowed his head to me, his eyes now becoming misty. "But, no matter what you decide, take T'iana's armour and remember her and our child."

My heart instantaneously constricted as I gasped in panic. My mind, which was already preoccupied with comprehending Kriger's offer, felt as though it short-circuited. I gripped the helmet closer to my form, as though it were a source of comfort, as I stumbled and reached for the wall beside me to keep my balance.

Kriger strode to my side, concerned, as he grasped my arms. "Luna?"

I could barely say the words as the walls closed in around me, threatening to swallow me whole. "She...she was with _child_?"

Kriger nodded slowly, recognition flashing upon his countenance. "You did not know," he said in more of a statement than a question.

**(V)(V)(V)**

I continued to punch the makeshift target in front of me, releasing all of the pent up anger and energy that was coursing through my veins. I cried out with every hit upon the large sack which was haphazardly tied upon a tree trunk. I disregarded the aching within my body and the stinging drops of rain that shot from the darkened sky, focused only on my self-inflicted catharsis. My tears and sweat mixed with the water from the heavens as the significant drop in temperature elicited waves of shivers throughout my body. I didn't care. The ground could have swallowed me whole then, and I wouldn't even blink. The physical pain was nothing compared to what I was feeling within and, though perhaps a physical solution to an emotional issue would not diminish or resolve the problem, the release, it seemed, was required. Shortly after my conversation with Kriger, I had taken my temporary shelter and belongings to the southern edge of the encampment without explanation, having no desire to see or speak with anyone. Unbridled rage had overtaken my being, and I refused to mask or control it any longer. My mind couldn't comprehend anything else. It felt as though I were so tired of looking down a precipice, so sick of feeling fear, that I had finally garnered enough willpower to jump.

"Luna."

Though I clearly heard Din's voice and footfalls behind me, I refused to cease my attacks, putting even more force behind every hit. My knuckles began to swell, the skin upon them slowly peeling off. Wholly undeterred, Din moved forward and placed his stiff hands on my shoulders, silently urging me to remain still, to stay in place. With a low growl, I shook him off lightly and stepped away from him, now focused on kicking and kneeing the target. The only sounds now were my heavy breathing, the pounding contact of my limbs upon the filled sack, and the harsh pitter-patter of the rain surrounding us.

Din paused for a moment, sighed heavily, then began to walk toward whence he came. An almost automatic pang in my heart occurred then, and I couldn't help but look back at his retreating form. His soaked armour and cape didn't seem to bother him at all, his strides unwavering as he moved farther away from me. My fury, however, remained, and I called out with a tightened jaw, "Did you know that T'iana was with child?"

Din stopped in his tracks, boots now soaked through and muddied, and kept his back to me.

He didn't reply.

I brushed the wet tendrils of my hair from my eyes with the back of my hand, as though wanting to see him clearer. "Did you?" I asked once more, my tone rising.

He turned his head towards me and nodded.

A flash of rage instantly exploded within me. As though possessed, I took brisk strides to stand in front of him, seething. "And you _kept_ this from me?"

"I was going to tell you." His voice was steady, his body, still. "When you were ready."

My brow ticked in frustration. "A Mandalorian child was _killed_ even before it could even live!" I cried, my entire body shaking. Saying the words out loud did nothing but shatter me even more.

"I know," Din replied hoarsely, arms stiff at his sides. He appeared to want to reach out to me, but inevitably fought against it, "and it pains me to know that, too, Luna."

"I _deserved_ to know right away, Din!" I dug a shaking finger upon his slick breastplate, not understanding his logic and reasoning. "Not when you thought I was ready. You don't get to decide that."

Din appeared confused as his gaze wandered from my face down to where my hand remained on his chest. The water upon his helmet cascaded from his visor in a steady stream and fell upon me. I continued to visibly shake, my breaths heavy from exerted effort and anger. He could keep whatever secrets he wanted, keep himself closed off to me and the rest of the galaxy - but T'iana was my _friend_. Could Din be so naive that he thought that keeping this from me was the right decision?

Ever so slowly, Din reached upwards, gripped my hand in his, then placed our entwined hands upon his chest. "I was only trying to protect you," he said in a low tone. His thumb lightly caressed the pad of my palm. "I had failed to do that in _Neart_."

I briefly eyed our contact then furrowed my brows in confusion. My tone lost its edge as it was my turn to be perplexed. "What?"

"You shouldn't have come with us on the recce," he said, moving one step closer to me. Regret lined his tone. "I should have looked after you."

My stare was questioning as it landed upon his face. Did he really feel guilty for what had happened to me? Did he really blame _himself_ for my getting hurt? I shook my head, finding, once again, that his logic was flawed. "Din, no one else is to blame for what happened. What I did was _my_ choice. I have to live with it and its consequences. But, I also have to make it right." I slightly turned away from him and stated, "Which is why I'm going with you on the attack. I'm going to kill Diabhal."

His grip upon my hand tightened. Panic seemed to course through him in a violent wave. "No, Luna. You need to stay here." I had expected him to sternly command me to stay. The pleading in his voice, however, caught me off-guard. "I know what you're going through. This is _not_ the answer. This...this isn't you."

I knew Din cared. I knew that he genuinely wanted what was best for me. But with everything that had happened, and with everything that was currently happening, I could only focus on the rage. On the need to avenge what had happened to T'iana and her unborn child. I also knew, deep down - whether Din wanted to admit it to himself or not - that he was also wrestling with his own emotions and was just as confused as I was. But, at that moment, the frustration was too much to bear.

I was tired of it all.

"What do you want me to do, then?" I tugged my hand from his grasp and spread out my arms on either side of me. "Who do you want me to be?"

When he didn't reply, I released a growl, turned on my heel, and began to trudge through the thick mud towards nowhere in particular; however, Din jogged to my side, gripped my arm tightly, and pulled me back to him. "Luna, please." He walked around me, blocking my path forward. "I just want you to be safe. I don't want you to get hurt again."

"It's funny how you say that you don't want me to get hurt, and yet you _still_ hurt me." The snide comment escaped my lips even before I even had a chance to think about it. Perhaps the slip was the indication of what I _really_ felt, deep down inside.

"What?"

"Why do you care, Din?" I bared my teeth and pulled my arm back from his grip. "You _always_ push me away, anyway. Always!"

He gave his head a shake. "I do not understand what you mean."

I was more than willing to enlighten him. Perhaps it was high time that I did so. "I tell you that I care about you, and you say _nothing_ in return. Absolutely nothing!" When a few moments passed and he remained silent, I crossed my arms with a haughty exhale and said, "See! Case in point!"

"There is no future with me, Luna," he replied in almost a whisper. "I thought that was clear."

That was all it took for my rage to recede; it was now replaced by the feeling of my constricting heart and short breaths. Din wouldn't look at me, keeping his stare upon the muddied puddle that had formed between us, as though he were looking at his own reflection. It seemed difficult for him to even say the words out loud, to be here, with me, face-to-face. But he couldn't run away from this.

Not this time.

"Have you even considered what I want?" I sobbed, attempting to meet his eyes. "What I feel?"

"Of course I have," he replied, sounding as though he was speaking through clenched teeth, as he finally looked at me. "But you're going to want more, Luna, and I can't give that to you." Din's pain-filled voice continued to pierce the thick air around us. "You're going to want to see who I _really_ am. To know all of the things that I've done…"

"I already know who you really are," I interjected, curtly shaking my head. "I'm not asking you to change, to go against what you believe in. That is the last thing I would do."

He considered my words in silence.

Fresh tears fell from my eyes. "So, what happened between us…" I choked out, "...means nothing to you?"

"_Of course_ it means something to me!" Din admitted fervently, moving forward and grasping the sides of my shirt. "I care about you, Luna. But I am bound by my creed, sworn to protect the child and find its people. And where I go after all of this - my way of life - you...you cannot follow."

I felt as though I had just been punched in the gut - but, in this instance, the pain was more excruciating. "So helping us defeat Diabhal is just another stop on your noble crusade, huh?" I pressed my hands upon his chest and pushed him away. He barely budged. "You say that you've considered what I want, what I feel...that you _care_ about me...but, clearly, Din, you don't give a womp rat's ass!" I scoffed, then squared my jaw. "You can't just allow..._this_…" I gestured towards the two of us in turn, "...to grow and happen between us and then just..._leave_!"

Din lowered his head. "I'm sorry."

I began to think about everything that had happened between me and Din, the memories furiously flashing in my mind's eye as I attempted to comprehend the situation. Scene after scene replayed within my head, and I came to realize that, within each one, I had never really thought about the consequences of my actions. I was drawn to Din, had grown closer to him and cared about him because that's what I felt was right. I had never considered that my future wouldn't have _him_ in it. But did it really matter now? What's done was done, and Din said what he did.

I can't change how he feels.

"You know what?" I ran my palms upon my face, brushing my hair back with shaking fingers. "I am, too."

And with that, I turned on my heel and walked away, leaving Din cloaked in the darkness of night.

**(V)(V)(V)**

**A/N:** Hello, my lovely readers! It took a little longer for me to update with this chapter because it was so emotionally-charged (yet again) and I wanted to get into the right "emotional zone" prior to writing it to ensure I properly created my vision. I'd rather take my time and publish something good than just push out garbage! :D (Not sure if it happens to you guys when you write, but I often get emotionally affected as well when it comes to what the characters are feeling…weird, isn't it?) Also, with regard to your reviews, I never thought that this story would bring out some raw emotions and even old wounds for some of you, so I apologize if it was too much for you! However, I take the emotional response from you guys as a good sign, though. Again, I write what I want to see, so your reacting positively and being as emotionally invested in this story as I am certainly makes me happy!

This chapter was heavily inspired by the song "Clarity" by Zedd ft. Foxes and a hell of a lot of Breaking Benjamin songs!

Lastly, as always, thank you for reading / reviewing / following / favouriting. I love interacting with all of you. You guys make me laugh and push me to keep writing! I hope you are all doing well, particularly given what's going on in the world right now. Stay safe, everyone. Cheers! xx IFHD


	16. Chapter 16: The Retribution

**A/N: **Please note that the following chapter contains mature content.

**(V)(V)(V)**

**Chapter 16: The Retribution**

For the umpteenth time that afternoon, I collapsed to the ground on my back with a loud _thud_, my arms barely able to brace for the impact. With a frustrated grunt, I pushed myself onto my side and looked upwards, seeing Kriger's outstretched hand through the beaming sun above us.

"Again, Luna."

With a low grumble to myself, I took his hand and obliged.

In between his preparations for the impending attack, Kriger had agreed to train me in all things combat while informing me of the overall plans for our offensive. I had spent several days with him and my father, being briefed on the next move against Diabhal while exercising the combat abilities that I used to practice so long ago. Kriger, who now stood in front of me in a fighting stance, had no idea what had occurred between me and Din. Perhaps he had agreed to train me because he felt as though I needed some sort of release from whatever was bothering me; or, likewise, he himself needed a release from everything that had happened. Now that T'iana was gone, it wasn't difficult to see the hole that was left in Kriger's heart.

As though fueled by the maelstrom of emotions within me, I was still able to recall what my father had taught me about fighting, particularly hand-to-hand combat. Muscle memory alone had allowed me to get through the first few sparring sessions with Kriger; however, his life of being a hardened warrior eventually became too much to handle. Nevertheless, he had remained patient, always working with me so I could get better, clearly recognizing that I did have the strength and willpower to press on. During some of the sessions, my father had even come to watch, proud that I still remembered the precious time he had spent honing my skills when I was growing up.

I cooly cracked my neck to the side and stood in my own fighting stance, brows furrowed in determination. "I'm ready."

Kriger rushed towards me without warning, making me instinctively jump back. I raised first my left arm, then my right, blocking his consecutive strikes. Though Kriger was much stronger and larger than I was, I found myself slightly quicker, my legs quite agile while defending. When he attempted to press forward with an overhand right strike, I read his intent correctly and rolled low to the left. He swung and missed, sending him a few steps forward. With a twist of my body, I retaliated with a left hook, stopping the blow just as I made contact with his chin. A sly smirk formed on my lips. "Point for me." I blew some hair from my face. "_Finally_."

A curt, surprised laugh came from Kriger. "Well done, my apprentice!"

A few of the nearby Mandalorians even hooted and hollered their support as they walked past us. Beaming with pride, I clasped Kriger's arm in respect and gave him a nod. "You just kept hogging all the points!"

"What's going on?"

The familiar voice behind me made my back tense and my smile fade. I had not spoken with Din for days, barely even seeing him around the encampment.

Kriger, oblivious to what I was currently feeling, jogged towards Din with a wave. "Just a little point-based sparring session." The two Mandalorians shared an armshake. "Luna is getting much better. You up for a round or two with her?"

I slowly twisted my head back to see Din's reaction. His body stiffened as his stare fell upon me.

I pursed my lips and tilted my head to the side in challenge, my breaths still heavy from my previous exertion of energy. When he didn't reply, I sharply beckoned for him to step forward. "Come on, then. I don't have all day."

Kriger appeared puzzled at my steely remark, as though he couldn't quite tell whether I was jesting or not. His eyes landed on me, then Din. I didn't pay attention to his reaction and kept my stare locked on Din.

Hesitation emanated from Din's form. "Luna, I don't think…"

"I want you to spar with me. Full contact," I shot back without letting him finish, tightening the protective wraps around my hands. "You obviously don't think I'm capable of fighting, so I'd like to show you."

Kriger appeared even more confused.

Din remained steady, though the concern in his voice was noticeable. "I don't want to hurt you, Luna."

It took everything in my being to not roll my eyes at that moment. I thought about that statement and just how utterly _laughable_ it sounded. Din had already hurt me emotionally; perhaps the _least_ he could do now is just finish the job and hurt me physically. "Don't you worry about that."

Din took a few steps forward, determined. "I know you can take care of yourself, Luna." In a more hushed tone so that Kriger wouldn't hear, he said, "We don't need to do this."

"Are you sparring with Luna this round, Din?" Kriger called out, then took a gulp of his water. "I can sit this one out and go take care of some things if you are."

"He is!" I called out to him with a wave.

"Alright." Kriger nodded, although with a bit of hesitation. Perhaps he had finally caught on. "Just...try not to kill each other, alright?"

I briefly watched Kriger walk away, leaving Din and me alone on the makeshift training ground, then sneered at the Mandalorian in front of me. "Take the armour off and let's go."

To my surprise, Din finally acquiesced, removing the pieces of beskar that adorned him until he had nothing on but his tunic and trousers. I took my fighting stance as he finished, staring at him intently.

Din moved into his fighting stance, then beckoned for me to attack.

I wasn't stupid. I knew that, if Din and I were _really_ fighting, I wouldn't last five seconds.

However, at that moment, that didn't matter to me.

I began with a jab-cross-hook combination, which he easily parried with lithe swings of his arms, moving a couple of paces back. With a growl, I planted my left foot and I shot up with my right knee, aiming straight for his abdomen. Reading the move, he deflected the blow with his elbow, knocking me slightly off-balance and exposing my back. With a hammer fist, he made a move to hit me upon my upper spine, though stopped just before he made contact with the fabric of my shirt. "Point for me," he breathed out.

I angrily knocked his arm from my back as we reset. Without wasting any time, I lunged forward with a front kick in an attempt to keep him at bay. Din jumped back and countered with his own jab-cross combination, which I was barely able to parry away. His fists were so close that I felt the air upon my face as he extended his arms. The speed of his strikes was akin to lightning, and I could only use my arms to defend myself from the barrage of punches and step back farther and farther from his advances. Then, before I could see him do so, Din swiftly moved to my right, slipping away from my oncoming onslaught in the stealthiest of fashions. Suddenly, he was behind me. Before I could move, he wrapped his arms around my body, pinning my arms firmly to my sides. "Yield, Luna," he said, tight-lipped.

I snapped my head back to look at him, eyes flashing with defiance.

With a twist of my body, I was able to make enough room between the two of us to pull my arm free. As Din began to lose his grip on me, I used my shoulder to push him back, then hooked my foot upon the back of his knee and kicked forward with all of my strength. The rapid counterattack caught him off-guard, and he instinctively loosened his hold in order to regain his balance. I used the small window of opportunity to push him away with both hands, which caused him to stumble back a few paces. Before he could stabilize his footing, I lunged low for his back leg, pulling at it as hard as I could. He released a grunt as he finally lost his balance and fell upon his back. Not wasting a second, I followed up the attack and mounted him, one leg on either side of his torso, and placed my arm at his neck. I gave him a smug look. "That's a point for -"

Before I could even finish my sentence, he grabbed the sides of my waist with both hands, bucked upwards, and rolled me over. In an instant, _he_ now straddled _me_, holding on to my wrists with a hand as he pinned my arms above my head. His other arm was placed upon my neck. He tilted his head. "Actually, I think that's a point for _me_."

I released a cry of frustration as I found myself down on the ground, on my back, yet again. I attempted to free myself, desperately writhing beneath him. My only goal at that moment was to keep the fight going; besides, I hadn't lost _yet_. However, something appeared to have changed with Din, his focus on the fight fading.

"Luna, could you please not...move like...that?"

Din's question confused me at first. It was only then that I realized the close contact of our horizontal bodies and how my currently futile attempt at escaping his clutches..._stirred_ things within him. Din seemed slightly embarrassed beneath the helmet as he cleared his throat, trying his hardest to pretend that everything was normal. He stayed as still as he could, as though fighting with himself.

I raised a brow in challenge and pressed onward. "You mean...like _this_?"

I dug my heels onto the ground and continued to shift beneath him, trying to push him off me with my hips. He remained firm, his grip tightening around my hands, his other arm now supporting him on the grass beside my head. Through the helmet, I could see his burning stare as he peered down at me, much like how a ravenous animal looked at its prey. Din's legs tightened around my body in another attempt to force me to remain still. Then, he gradually lifted his supporting arm, lowering his body closer to mine, and began to slowly trace my lips with his fingertips.

My breaths, already heavy from my efforts, became even more erratic as I began to realize what was happening.

Din's fingers slid from my bottom lip, down to my chin and neck, tracing my exposed flesh until he reached the crevice between my breasts.

"Beautiful," he whispered.

With gritted teeth, I freed my arms from his grip and used my right elbow to make contact with the side of his helmet. With the blow catching him wholly off-guard, I grabbed his collar and thrust my hips upwards, then sideways, managing to push him off of me and roll him to his side. He stared at me without a word as I pushed myself from him and stood, brushing off the dirt from my clothes. "I think we're done here."

**(V)(V)(V)**

I closed my eyes and revelled in the hot water that poured out of the showerhead above, eager to remove all of the dirt and grime from the day's worth of training. My aching body was finally able to relax, as though being reinvigorated by the water alone. After a few minutes of standing still, just allowing the liquid to run upon my back, I turned off the stream of water with a twist of the shower handle and began to dry off. As I wrapped a towel around my body, I wiped the steam from the mirror in front of me with my forearm, giving my reflection a good look.

My dark eyes had changed somehow, glazed over by simultaneous determination and...sadness. I still mourned for T'iana, constantly replaying the night we had scattered her ashes into a clear, night sky. The Mandalorians had chanted, "_Nu kry'adyc, shi taab'echaaj'la_", a phrase for the departed. T'iana, I was assured, was "not gone, merely marching away". I resolved that that's how she and her child must be remembered. The determination in my expression, however, was brought on by what I saw within myself during all of the physical training, during everything that I had gone through. Knowing that I was able to defend myself strengthened my resolve to keep fighting, despite the fact that I was not officially within the ranks of my father's army, or part of Kriger's clan.

After all, I didn't need those labels in order to fight for what I believed in.

Kriger's ship was quiet as the Mandalorians retreated to their own cabins to retire for the evening. As I opened the door to my dimly-lit cabin, a sharp movement within caused me to jump.

"I was looking for you," came Din's voice.

I placed a hand on my rapidly-beating heart and attempted to calm down. "And you found me." _Like you always seem to be able to do…  
_  
"I spoke with Kriger."

I closed the door behind me. Remembering my clothing - or lack thereof - I wrapped the towel more firmly around my body, cheeks burning as he stepped towards me. "And?"

"He told me that this is where you're staying now," he stated, not seeming to even notice my current state of undress. His stare was firmly locked upon my face, arms stalk still on either side of him.

And it was true. I _had_ been staying in Kriger's ship - more specifically, in T'iana's cabin - for the past couple of weeks. In truth, it brought me a sense of comfort, as though I could still be in T'iana's presence even though she was no longer with us. It also helped that it was, in general, more comfortable; I no longer had to sleep in a tent, a slave to the weather, and instead had a nice, warm bed. Moreover, it brought me closer to the life that I _could_ have if I swore the Mandalorian creed and accepted Kriger's offer…

"Yes, that's correct." I said curtly, almost formally. Not willing to expand any further, I marched to the closet behind him to take out fresh clothes. My head twisted back to Din's form. "Do you mind?"

Din didn't back down or allow me to continue what I was doing. He grasped my arm at the elbow and pulled me towards him, then gestured to the armour laid out neatly upon my bed. "What's all of this?"

"Kriger gave me T'iana's armour," I informed him steadily, squaring my jaw.

Din's grip tightened on my arm as he tilted his head slightly to the side in question.

Why did I find it so difficult to tell him?

"He's offered me a place in his clan." My face remained stern despite the sinking feeling in my stomach. "After all of this is done, Clan Onóir will train me as a Mandalorian if I swear the creed."

Din released his grip on me, appearing uncomfortable as he shifted on his feet. "What about your family? Your planet?"

"I could help protect them and other planets if I swear the creed," I reasoned, my voice finding vigour as I continued. "Joining the Grádian Army under the leadership of my father would be fulfilling, but...I'd only be helping my own people. If I were part of Kriger's clan, we could help liberate the oppressed from other planets, be part of something greater…"

Din's chest visibly rose and fell, his body now emanating a deep-seated anger that I did not recognize. "Swearing the creed is _not_ a way out, Luna."

Taken aback by the retort, I scowled, stepping forward. "Excuse me?"

"You swear the creed because you _believe_ it is what is just. That it is what you swear to abide by your _entire_ life - not for a few months, or even a few years. That oath is not to be taken lightly." He shook his head, as though in disbelief. "Would you have even thought about swearing the creed had none of this happened? Had I…" he trailed off for a few moments, "...had I not taken you as my bounty from _Talamh_?"

"Of _course_ I wouldn't have!" I cried, scoffing at him. "But _all of this_ happened. Look where I am now!"

He remained firm and unyielding. "I see a woman with a choice. With the freedom to live her life as she pleases, away from the pain and destruction of war."

There was something else behind the meaning of his words. Something that he wasn't telling me.

I gestured to his armour. "Is this the life that you want, Din?"

He paused for several moments, the silence growing thick between us.

"It's the only life I know," he finally said, turning his head away from me. "The Mandalorians saved my life and took me in. I am indebted to them."

My brows knitted as I felt the weight of his words. "So if they hadn't saved you, this wouldn't have been your life."

"It's not that simple."

"You and I, we're not so different." I frowned. "We were victims just caught in the crossfire. We have had to make difficult choices because of things that have happened to us. Things beyond our control." My voice softened, the realization dawning upon me at that very moment. "I'm not looking for a way out, Din. I'm looking for a future where I can rebuild my life into something worth living." I took a step back from him, my eyes drawn instead to the Mandalorian helmet upon my bed. "If that future isn't with you, then…"

"Dammit, Luna!" he growled, resting his hands upon the table beside us.

His outburst didn't phase me. "I'm going to make the decision based on what _I_ want, whether you like what I decide or not. And I _am_ going with you on the attack, whether you like it or not."

"No." His temper flared even more as he held out an index finger towards me. "You are _not_ coming with us."

With a shake of my head, I took another step back from him, severing our connection even more. "You cannot tell me what I can and cannot do." I pursed my lips into a thin line and raised my chin. "Last I checked, my _father_ is in charge of the Coalition, _not_ you."

Frustration lined his tone as he twisted his head to face me. "Luna, you are _not_ a warrior. You weren't trained on what we are about to do!"

Be that as it may - and as much as I hated to admit it - coming from Din, _that_ stung. "You think being a warrior just means taking down all of the enemy in front of you? You're wrong, Din. There's more to being a warrior than _that_. And you, out of all people, should know this." I wrapped my arms around my body, hoping to find some warmth and comfort as a chill ran down my spine. "And I don't need to be a 'warrior' to slit Diabhal's throat."

"You can define being a warrior however you want," he replied lightly, stepping forward, "but it still means putting yourself in danger and having to fight in a coordinated attack. That is _not_ something that you can learn in just a matter of weeks."

I eyed him contemptuously, as though he had just offered me a challenge. "Watch me."

"Luna, stop." He lifted his hands as though in surrender. "I don't like...doing this with you."

I felt the same way. It never brought me any joy to be at odds with him. My tone softened as I looked up at him. "What _do_ you want, Din?"

In two, swift steps, Din gripped the sides of my waist and pressed my back firmly against the steel wall behind me. "You, Luna. I want _you_."

My breath abruptly stopped as Din began to run his fingers up my thigh, eliciting a series of tremors throughout my form. His other hand rested on the side of my neck as he moved forward, pressing his body upon mine. I could feel all of him through the thin towel, his body hardened. Feverish. He looked at me, as though seeking permission, as his fingers continued to travel upwards, intent on reaching the apex of my thighs.

My head swirled.

I managed to nod.

As he continued to pin me to the wall, he moved his hand farther upwards until it reached its destination.

Ever so gingerly, his fingers slid inside me.

I released a cry and tilted my head back, the rush of instant pleasure almost too much to bear. My hips automatically bucked upwards as his fingers continued to move within me. Steadily. Eagerly. A guttural moan escaped my lips as Din began to find his rhythm, his pace gradually building as I became more and more engrossed in the act.

An act that I never thought could feel so _good_.

As he rested his helmet on my forehead, his fingers continued to roam my delicate, aching flesh, knowing precisely just how to touch me to make me squirm beneath him.

"That's it, Luna," he said hoarsely, his own breaths erratic beneath the helmet. "Keep going."

His arousal heightened my own. I wrapped my arms around his neck with a whimper, bringing my hips closer to him. Urging him to keep going. His movements quickened, invigorated by my sharp, staccato cries. The rising heat continued to build within me, the knot in my stomach burning as he continued his ministrations. I involuntarily trembled at his touch, my senses temporarily askew. Curses flew from my mouth, which only served to encourage him even more.

I couldn't control the budding feeling within me any longer.

"Din!" I cried out, holding onto him more tightly.

I pressed my face upon the crook of his neck and reached my peak with a moan, seeing nothing but stars.

Din made a low sound of satisfaction, wrapping an arm around my waist to pull me closer to him. I continued to pulse around his warm touch, the ecstasy still coursing through me.

As he retrieved his hand, I planted a slow kiss upon the side of his helmet. "Thank you."

Din cocked his head to the side, amused. "_Thank you_?" he questioned, chuckling.

"I don't know what to say after doing..._that_!" I burst out into laughter, playfully hitting his chest. The desire within me continued to grow as my eyes roamed down the length of Din's body.

I had wanted him for so long...wanted to touch every inch of him...

I peered upwards at him through hooded lids. "Perhaps I could...return the favour?"

It was Din's turn to stop breathing.

As I reached for his belt buckle, however, the ship's piercing alarms began to sound all around us. We both looked up in surprise, hearing the growing commotion outside of the cabin.

"Wait here," Din said, composing himself as best as he could as he slightly opened my cabin door. He waved down a passing Mandalorian who was busily pressing a series of codes upon her vambrace. "What's going on?"

"Marauder scout ships have been spotted just outside of _Kalevala_'s atmosphere. General Láidir has put out a call to arms." She gestured in the direction of the ship's bridge. "All hands on deck. We need to go _now_!"

**(V)(V)(V)**

**A/N:** That chapter turned out better than I thought it would! I normally have a plan as to what each chapter will contain, but I'm pretty happy with how this one turned out. Again, it took me a bit longer to update with this chapter as I wanted to get it right. That, and work has been super busy. Fun fact: I used my own fighting experience to describe the fight scene. ;)

With regard to your reviews, I love how you loved the angst! :) I hope you all liked this chapter, too. By the way, if you guys aren't aware yet, Disney+ is releasing a documentary series on The Mandalorian starting May 4. It'll hold us over until Season 2, hopefully.

_CM Cruz_, I remember you! I can't believe it's been 14 years since I wrote "My Knight". Welcome back to the world of fanfiction. I'm so happy you're enjoying this story.

As always, all, thank you for reading / reviewing / following / favouriting. I'm super happy with the support this story has been getting. Hope you are all well. Cheers! xx IFHD


	17. Chapter 17: The Departure

**Chapter 17: The Departure**

I had never placed on clothing so quickly in my life.

Though my thoughts were still reeling from what had occurred with Din - and, frankly, still contained remnants of what I currently wanted to do to him and every single part of his body - the gravity of the situation firmly took hold. My heart pounded at my chest as I hastily gathered my belongings, moving throughout the room akin to a veritable tornado.

"Din, come on!" I cried, tugging down at my tunic. My eyes flashed to his form, then briefly at my reflection in the mirror at my side to ensure that my appearance was decent.

Din, who had turned his back to me in order to give me some privacy to dress, twisted his head to face me once more. He didn't appear to share the same panic. "I just...need a few moments."

My head tilted back at him quizzically as I reached the door. "What do you…"

He cleared his throat, wholly abashed, and gestured in the general area of his nether regions.

"Oh…" My back and face straightened, eyebrows raising in realization. "..._Oh_!"

A shaky breath sounded from beneath the helmet. His deep voice held an accusatory note. "This is _your_ doing."

I felt the overwhelming urge to kiss him at that moment, to show him just how much I wanted him in return, but somehow managed to push away the temptation. Thinking that his _situation_ didn't appear to be _too_ bad, I teasingly rolled my eyes and tugged at his arm. "No one is going to notice. Let's _go_!"

Din took hold of my hand as we made our way through the ship's narrow corridors, zigzagging through several Mandalorians who moved at the same, brisk pace. It was a wonder that we didn't collide with any of them. As we made it to the ship's bridge, Din scanned the bustling space, not seeming to be bothered by the furor surrounding us. He remained calm and steady, as always. "Where's Kriger?"

A nearby Mandalorian clad in deep-green armour looked up at his query. He nodded towards one of the ship's side exits. "He was called to the headquarters and left just a few moments ago."

Without wasting another breath, Din and I sprinted through the encampment, which was now alive with activity. The scene was akin to a controlled pandemonium; though everyone moved at lightning speed, there was enough discipline in the crowd that those present somehow managed not to trip over one another. Nearby ships were beginning to be prepared by ground crews as their pilots scurried towards their respective cockpits while concurrently donning their flight suits. Combatants merged into their formations, standing in several ranks, their commanders striding alongside them barking sharp orders. Civilians and supporters did what they could, loading the ships with supplies and transporting arms to those being called into the foray. There was tension in the air, but the sudden call to arms brought about an intense sense of fortitude amongst those present. They seemed to draw strength from one another, the camaraderie binding them as they prepared to face the enemy.

Din took my hand once more as we entered the headquarters. The scene within the space was akin to that of the encampment outside, though these personnel focused on their tasks within the control room. Various-sized holocharts flashed around us, showing the movements of the marauders as well as our own troops. Those who manned the control stations wore headsets and established communications with the outgoing troops, guiding them through the operation. Though I was aware of the curious eyes that Din and I were drawing, I held onto him firmly, scanning the space for my father.

"Hey, there you are!" Cara, followed by the waddling child, jogged up to greet us. "It's nuts in here."

The child extended his arms out towards me, and I lifted him into my arms. "Cara, where's my father?"

Cara nodded her head to the centre of the room. "Meeting with the Officers and Troop Commanders. We were waiting on Din."

Roughly two dozen Coalition leaders surrounded my father, who stood in front of the circular map table. As he acknowledged our presence, he began his briefing. "By now, you all know the severity of the situation. The marauder troops have somehow tracked our general location and are now just outside of _Kalevala_'s atmosphere. The current intel shows that they still don't know precisely where we are. We need to ensure that does _not_ happen." His eyes scanned his audience, who met his gaze with the same intensity. "No change from your previous assignments. We still have the element of surprise. We take them down as soon as we can and cover our traces. Keep your comms online at all times and send SITREPs often on our closed channel. I know we hadn't planned on going on the offensive at this point, but we all know that no plan survives first contact with the enemy. We'll adapt and overcome. Any questions?"

A chorus of "no, General" resounded around us.

Kriger weaved his way to the crowd towards Din. With an unwavering expression, he placed on his helmet. The look in the Mandalorian's eyes had been indescribable; it was that of deep-seated determination that was so rare to see on his face. "Din, prepare your warriors. We need to get ahead of these marauder troops and lead the charge to bring them down before our location is compromised. If they find out where our base is, our lives will get a whole lot harder."

Din's spine stiffened as the same conviction emanated from him. The hardened warrior had come to the surface. He gave Kriger a curt nod. "On it."

I followed Din outdoors. Adrenaline began to rush through me as the realization of what was to come became crystal clear. "Din, w-wait a minute…" I moved in front of him, placing my free hand upon his chest as I balanced the child on the hook of my arm. "You can't...you can't go…"

My lips quivered in my attempt to suppress my tears. Though those surrounding us were mainly focused on their own tasks, a part of me refused to exhibit my weakness during this critical time. Din, after all, wasn't the only one leaving. In the end, it was selfish of me to put my own wants before others' needs.

But with Din about to risk his life, how could I not?

Din placed a hand on the side of my face and the other upon the child's head. "I'll be back soon, Luna. Please do not worry."

The child released an excited squeal and reached for his father. Din held out his index finger, which the child quickly latched onto with his tiny hand. With a sigh, Din held the two of us in a long embrace, my hand gripping his waist as he placed his own on the small of my back. The child rested his head on his father's chest, briefly closing his eyes.

"Look after him, alright?" Din said tenderly.

"Of course I will," I nodded, then followed the child's lead and rested my head on his chest. The feeling of being in Din's arms was forever etched in my memory. It was a feeling of security that couldn't be replicated.

"Luna, know that I -"

Kriger placed a hand on Din's shoulder as he walked past us en route to a nearby landing pad. He appeared apologetic for interrupting us. "Din, we must go."

Din released an exhale, but nodded in understanding.

I placed a slow, lingering kiss upon the side of his helmet. As I pulled back, Din briefly grazed the backs of his fingers upon my cheek and lovingly stroked the child's head. He paused for a moment before he finally willed himself to sprint towards the awaiting ship. He looked back at us one last time before disappearing up the closing ramp.

The sounds of the whirring engines were almost deafening, but I remained still. I held on to the child closer as he shifted in my arms, as eager to observe what was occurring. I used my body to shield him from the dust kicked up by the large vessel as it began to steadily rise towards the night sky.

"I'll be waiting for you, Din Djarin," I said to no one in particular.

And then, in the blink of an eye, Din was gone.

**(V)(V)(V)**

The first wave of the Coalition combatants had all departed; the mission was to neutralize the marauder scouts as stealthily as they could and return to base as soon as possible. The outside of the encampment began to settle down for the night, most weary from the rush to launch the combatant ships, but tensions remained high within the headquarters as the operation truly began. I resolved to remain in the headquarters to keep abreast of the situation, occupying an empty space in the corner of the room so as not to be in the way of others. It wasn't long before the child, who remained cradled in my arms, began to grow weary himself. When the green being could no longer keep his eyes open, I placed him gently on a cot at my side and started to soothingly rub his forehead with the backs of my fingers. A part of me wondered if he had any idea about what was going on.

Perhaps it was best that he didn't.

"Hey." Cara appeared at my side as she handed me a plate of food. "Thought you could use something to eat. You've been going at this for a while."

There were so many other things going on through my head that it never even occurred to me just how famished I was. My stomach rumbled then, as though making a point. How many hours had I been here, listening to SITREPs, watching holocharts with our troops' movements? I smiled at Cara and nodded in gratitude. "Thank you."

She plopped down on the seat beside me as a knowing smirk appeared on her lips. "So, Din finally fessed up, huh?"

Though I originally attempted to suppress it, the blushing upon my cheeks was uncontrollable at this point. Cara was always so perceptive. It would be difficult, perhaps near impossible, to fool her. "Yes, he did."

"About time." She let out a laugh at the recollection, her eyes crinkling in delight. "I have never seen that man so scared about anything since I've known him."

A small smile played upon my lips at the thought of Din being fearful of..._feelings_. Perhaps the unknown was really something to be afraid of. "Really?"

"Hell yeah." The dimples on her pretty face became even more prominent. "Take that as a compliment, because he and I have been through hell and back together." She playfully nudged me with an elbow. Her voice softened. "He really cares about you, you know. It's pretty obvious."

My heart skipped a beat. I frowned despite her disclosure. "Cara, I'm worried."

She sighed. "I get it. I do." Her consoling hand rested on my shoulder. "Just have some faith in him. He's fighting for _you_, Luna. That'll get him through."

Cara remained with me until she called it a night herself. Though she urged me to get some rest of my own, I knew that my mind was unwilling to let me sleep, even though my body was undoubtedly exhausted. So there I remained, caressing the child's wrinkled head as he slept while I continued to listen to the control room operators communicating with the various Coalition ships. This was not a scene that was new to me, given the life that I had when my father and I lived on _Grá_. What _was_ new to me now, however, was how personal the stakes had become.

"General Láidir! General Láidir, do you copy?"

The sound of Din's tense voice gave me a start. After checking on the child once more, I raced to the centre of the space and stood beside my father at the circular map table. Din's large, almost life-sized, hologram was projected in front of us, the image and sound choppy and intermittent.

"Din, your signal is weak, but I copy." Though my father could sense my disquietude, his attention remained focused on Din's blue, almost transparent image.

Din briefly regarded me before looking at my father. "Our ship has been separated from Kriger's. We're not following the planned flight path." His image became distorted, momentarily exhibiting a wavy texture. Din appeared to press some of the controls in front of him in an attempt to steady the call. The frustration in his voice was evident as he continued, "They were drawing us out. We walked into a trap." Just as he finished his sentence, a thundering explosion sounded in the background, almost making him lose his balance. He grunted as he attempted to keep his stance firm.

My face blanched. I moved closer to Din's image and gripped the edge of the table more tightly.

My father placed a steady hand on my shoulder. His expression and voice remained hard. "We will send reinforcements. Hang in there and keep them busy. Attempt to reassemble with Kriger's ship and take on the marauders together." My father leaned forward, determined. "We'll chase these bastards throughout the galaxy if we need to."

"Roger that." Din gave my father a quick nod, then glanced behind him. The image began to shake and break apart once more. Appearing more distressed, Din fixed his gaze upon me. "Luna, I -"

I reached out for Din's image as it faded into nothingness.

My eyes widened, breath catching at my throat, as I looked up at my father. "What...what's wrong with the comms? Where's Din?"

He remained tight-lipped as he stood stalk still. "It's not our comms, Luna."

With a sharp intake of breath, I croaked out, "Din?" Uncontrollable tears began to cascade down my face, though I made no other sound to accompany them. I locked eyes with my father, who did his best to keep his composure and his expression neutral in front of his troops. My chest rose and fell as I found it more difficult to breathe, the surrounding room quickly suffocating me. "Father, what are his coordinates?"

With a nod, my father instructed one of the nearby Grádian operators to pinpoint their ship's last known location. The operator eyed me with sympathy, then began to work diligently to do what he had been ordered. "We received their last coordinates before we lost contact. They seem to be somewhere here," he pointed to the map upon the dark screen in front of him, "within the _Grá_ system."

My hand trembled as it hurriedly wiped the streams of tears from my cheeks. It took every part of my being to maintain my composure. "We need to find them."

My father didn't need to consider the words. "We will." He nodded to the four officers who assembled in front of us. "Get your ships ready. You and your troops leave at once."

Before my father could speak to me once more, I had darted back to the child, my mind racing. Careful not to wake him, I gingerly took him back in my arms and ran out of the headquarters to find Cara.

In truth, I didn't precisely know what I was going to do.

All I knew was that I had to do _something_.

"Cara!" I called out at the entrance of her tent, my voice trembling. "Cara, wake up!"

She appeared shortly after, entirely awake and alert. Her brows furrowed at my distress. "Luna, what's going on?"

I rapidly informed her of what had occurred. Her neutral expression swiftly hardened. "Cara," I began, attempting to quell my tears, "could you look after the child for a while? I don't want to put him in danger…"

She reared her head back, already reading my mind. "Whoa, Luna. I don't know what you're planning, but you _can't_ go." She repeatedly shook her head and gripped my upper arms. "If anything, _I_ should go with the others."

"Please, Cara! I need to do this." The desperation in my voice was unmistakable. "I need to find Din."

Her lips twisted, exhibiting her discomfort. She remained silent for a few moments, spine straightened, as though weighing her options. "Nothing I say is going to stop you, huh?"

I shook my head firmly. "I'm afraid not."

It was evident that she was still not in accord with my decision. However, she eventually sighed with a nod and took the still sleeping child into her arms. "Just try not to get yourself killed, alright?"

I embraced her in thanks, then sprinted to Kriger's ship and made a beeline for my cabin. I brushed aside the questioning looks from the Mandalorians on board who, in the end, allowed me to go about my business uninterrupted. Apprehension had me in its grasp, though I refused to allow it to debilitate me.

Not this time.

I pushed the exhaustion from my mind as I entered my destination. I ripped my bag open and began to pack as much of my belongings as quickly as possible, ensuring that it contained enough rations for at least a few days. It wouldn't be long now before the other Coalition ships would move out, reinforcing the first wave of fighters and trying to make contact with Din and his crew. There was no time to waste. Once my bag was filled to the brim, I zipped it closed and hurled it over my back.

Just before I rushed towards the door, however, the glint of T'iana's helmet caught my eye.

I hesitated for a few moments, just staring back at the t-visor in silence.

No matter what happened, it would be prudent to keep my identity secret from marauder troops. It would even be best, at this point, that the other Coalition members, aside from the Mandalorians, weren't privy either. But most of all, in the end, it wasn't a certainty that my father would permit me to go with the second wave, knowing just how dangerous the mission had become.

This was no longer a recce or a stealth mission.

This was outright war.

There was no more time left to waver. I set my bag down once more, then placed on a long-sleeved shirt. Piece by piece, I donned the beskar armour, from the shin guards, to the thigh guards, then working my way up to the vambraces, breast plates, and pauldrons. Though the individual pieces didn't have much weight to them, the entire ensemble added a few pounds onto my form, the effort of putting it on already making my body heat rise.

With a sigh, I said, "T'iana, give me your strength."

I placed on the helmet.

It sealed with a soft _click_.

Breathing with the helmet on wasn't as difficult as I had expected. I shifted the vambrace that Din had given me into a more comfortable position on my left arm, then pressed a code which I had learned from Kriger on the vambrace on my right arm. The armour's system initialized, and I could see through the visor perfectly given the state-of-the-art technology. As the armour had been made for T'iana, it wasn't entirely a perfect fit, though it wasn't uncomfortable either. It would be enough for what I needed to do.

I snatched my belongings and took another route out of Kriger's ship to avoid the bridge. I moved in the dead of night, following the sounds of those preparing to embark on the second wave. The closest ship, being boarded by a platoon of mixed species, became my ultimate target. I strode as casually as possible towards the awaiting vessel. Just as I reached the end of the rear ramp, a voice sounded behind me:

"Even beneath the armour, Luna, I know it's you."

I stopped dead in my tracks.

As I turned my head back, I caught sight of my father.

He marched towards me, spine straight, hands behind his back. His deep-set eyes bore into me. "Have you taken the Mandalorian creed, then?"

A knot in the pit of my stomach tightened. My head dropped. "N-no, father, I…"

His sharp chin lifted, the concern growing in his dark eyes. "Then I think I know what is going on here."

A lump formed in my throat as I walked to him. Though a wave of remorse engulfed me, I stood by my decision. "Father, you know I can't just sit here and wait. I can't." The following words escaped my lips even before I had a chance to think: "I love him."

"Luna." He said my name almost scoldingly, but his face bore a sympathetic frown. "I understand, but you do not know what you are walking into."

Frustration overtook me. I refused to argue about this and waste precious time. "Father, you need to let me do this. You can't keep me safe forever." I pointed in the general direction of the sky above us. "So many combatants are out there right now risking their lives for our people - _our_ fight. We don't know what has happened with Din and those aboard that ship. I _must_ go. I will not rest until I find him."

A male Twi'lek strode down the ramp to my side, wholly unaware of the conversation between me and my father. "Mando, we're about to head out. Are you coming on board?"

I twisted my head back and gave him a curt nod. As the Twi'lek disappeared into the ship, I took my father's hands in mine. "I will be back as soon as I can, father."

Tears began to well up in my father's eyes as he nodded. "I love you, Luna."

"I love you, too."

As the General within him began to emanate from his posture once more, my father placed a fist upon his heart and said, "Courage above all!"

I mimicked his movements and bowed my head to him, my voice steadying. "Courage above all!"

He took a step back from me, and I, from him. The ramp whirred and began to ascend, and we shared a final wave of farewell.

The ship's thrusters engaged, shaking the durasteel ground beneath my booted feet. I placed a gloved hand on the side of the ship to steady myself due to the momentum of the takeoff. When the ship began to slowly stabilize, I was able to firmly keep my feet under me, determined to make it to the ship's bridge.

As I began to move, however, a slight movement at my feet caught my eye.

I physically jumped. "Holy Being, you scared the hell out of me!"

The child merely looked up at me inquisitively, tilting his head slightly to the side while he regarded me.

I took a knee beside him, my heart racing. "What are you _doing_ here?" My voice was lined with panic, the dread within me growing as I realized that we were now careening through space. "How did...how did you even get on the ship?"

He merely stared at me as though blankly, then waved.

I raised a brow in his direction and crossed my arms. I now knew what my father must have felt like earlier. "Baby, you shouldn't _be_ here!"

The child waddled towards me with a neutral expression, wholly undeterred by my scolding. He raised both arms up in the air in his universal sign to be carried.

Though my distress didn't recede, I took him in my arms once more, placing my forehead on his. He patted my helmet-covered face, as though attempting to soothe me.

"Okay, baby," I sighed, meeting his gaze. "Let's go find your father."

**(V)(V)(V)**

**A/N:** Hey, everyone! What did you all think about that update? I'm definitely taking more time to craft these later chapters to ensure they're as I've imagined them, but I'm hoping they are worth the wait. Following the TV show, I definitely want the story to be threaded together nicely but to write each chapter uniquely. I'm hoping that's been showing, particularly in the last few chapters.

This chapter was heavily inspired by the songs "Anywhere For You" by John Martin and "Higher Ground" by Martin Garrix ft. John Martin.

_Biberflub_, I totally wish something like this story will happen in the actual TV show…or, yes, they can make a spin-off! To all of my reviewers, followers, and to those who favourited this story, THANK YOU!

Thank you, dear reader, for supporting this story. Hope you're all enjoying the ride so far! Cheers! xx IFHD


	18. Chapter 18: The Search

**Chapter 18: The Search**

"What do you _mean_ he's on the ship with you?"

Cara's incredulous voice emanated crisply from my vambrace despite her miniature hologram being mere inches. To provide evidence to my former statement, I held my arm a little farther from her image and balanced the little green child on my lap for her to see. As though to underline the point even further, and knowing precisely what was happening, the child grinned widely at her, letting out a sharp giggle. "He's...here with me."

Cara released a prolonged groan, running her hands through her face and hair. Her light-blue, almost transparent image captured every bit of her mortified expression. "I swear he was _right_ beside me, fast asleep, when I tried to call it a night myself…"

It wasn't the first time that the child had pulled off such antics and, knowing him, it certainly wouldn't be the last. Perhaps it was normal for his species - whatever he was - to act in such a manner. I winced at Cara empathetically, then cradled the mumbling child more tightly in my arms. "Maybe it was some kind of mind trick?"

Another groan from Cara. "Din's going to kill us."

Though my first instinct was to find _some_ form of lightheartedness throughout our current predicament with the child, the mention of Din's name instantly brought me back to reality. The reality of _why_ we, and the others, were currently speeding through the Outer Rim, heading straight for the _Grá_ system to the last known coordinates of Din's ship. Though it was difficult to push away the negative thoughts from my mind, I managed to remain steady and hopeful, clinging onto the fact that, deep down within my being, I knew he was still alive. Somewhere. "Don't worry." I shook my head with a small smile. "I'll keep him safe. We'll both be back - with the others - before you know it."

Cara's apprehension didn't abate, but she appeared to accept my response - at least, for the time being. "Alright, well...keep steady comms with me so I know what's going on, okay? I'll do the same so you know what's happening on the ground here. I feel a shitstorm coming, and we need to be ready."

"I will."

She cocked her head to the side, an afterthought appearing to have flashed in her mind. "I like the new look, by the way."

Guilt suddenly bubbled in the pit of my stomach. "It was just a last-minute ruse to get me on the ship without being questioned." It was a good reason at the time of my leaving _Kalevala_. But it was only then that the symbolism of what I had actually done - of what I was purporting to be - started to sink in.

Cara read my hesitation - and, quite possibly, my remorse. "Look, you had your reasons." She lifted her chin. "But remember that you actually have on armour with built-in weapons systems. Use that to your advantage. Take care of yourself out there, Luna."

"We'll see you soon, Cara."

As the transmission ended, I felt the weight of our current circumstances in its entirety. I stared blankly out of a side viewport, the heaviness in my chest increasing. Though the child's presence brought me comfort, and though I was in a ship full of hardened warriors from the Coalition, the uneasiness of being separated from Din remained. Even prior to the marauders invading _Grá_, I was never one to form such strong attachments, particularly given that the nature of my father's work had necessitated that we constantly moved, living around the planet like nomads. But with Din, it was..._different_. He felt like..._home_; there was no other way to describe it. The more I thought about it, the more I became convinced that what I had said to my father back in _Kalevala_ about Din wasn't a slip of the tongue.

Perhaps this is truly what..._love_...felt like.

Alarms suddenly rang out throughout the ship in waves, making my heart jump as the incessant sounds scratched my eardrums. I instinctively covered the baby's large ears with my hands and pulled him closer to me. He released a light cry in response, seemingly distressed by the commotion as well.

"Marauder ships incoming!"

My face blanched as I peered through the viewport once more, now joined by some of the other Coalition members at my side. As though on cue, several marauder attack ships flashed by, the rumbling of their engines and thrusters reverberating through our ship and shaking the glass before us. Those on the bridge reacted swiftly. Our ship's deflector shields activated just as they made another pass overhead, their blasts dissolving around us in a violent spray of light and fire.

"Mando, we need you on the first starboard turret below deck, _now_!"

It took a moment for me to realize that the order was being directed to _me_. A sinking feeling invaded my stomach. Before I could reply, the orange-skinned Mon Calamari male brushed past me, mired in the growing frenzy within the vessel. My spine stiffened as my eyes flashed around at the others in consternation. They rushed to occupy their own positions in order to complete their individual tasks as orders continued to be shouted from all areas of the ship. I eyed the distraught baby in concern for a brief moment, then did as the Mon Calamari had asked without a word of protest.

Sure, I had on Mandalorian armour. And sure, I was able to somewhat take care of myself in hand-to-hand combat and even in a blaster fight. However, as I sat on the turret seat, surveying the array of blinking, multicoloured buttons and switches, I was at a complete loss. The set-up was unlike anything I had ever seen, on _Grá_ or otherwise.

Perhaps posing as a Mandalorian might _not_ have been the best idea after all.

As though sensing my growing frustration, the child rearranged his sitting position on my lap and leaned forward upon the dashboard. At first, he appeared to be merely curious, attracted to and amused by the display…

...until he pressed on a few switches and a large, red button to my right.

The turret swiftly activated and, without my being at the helm of the controls, the blast shot out haphazardly towards an incoming marauder vessel…

...hitting it squarely at its centre of mass.

Debris scattered from the damaged ship, peppering the star-speckled scene like fireworks. The vessel now appeared to be inoperative. I automatically jumped back in my seat at the impact, wide-eyed and dumbfounded, then peered down at the baby. He merely looked up at me, with the galaxy's worth of innocence all concentrated in his large, brown orbs, blinked several times, and then attempted to reach for the button once more.

"Whoa, wait a second," I held on to his tiny arm lightly, stopping him from repeating the act. He looked at my hand, then back up at me; he almost seemed..._disappointed_. I pursed my lips in response. "I'll take it from here."

My brain replayed precisely what the child had done, now focused on the task at hand. I gripped the controls in front of me with a long intake of breath and pressed the necessary switches and button. The turret seat swiveled as another blast fired out of the cannon towards my intended target.

I missed.

The child looked up at me quizzically.

Borderline judgingly.

I threw him a tired look and raised a brow. "I just...mistimed things a bit," I muttered, setting up the cannon once more and resetting my position upon the chair. My body stiffened in concentration, expression emanating the desire to _not_ miss again. As another vessel flew past the viewport, I shot another few rounds as the system locked on target.

To my - and the child's - surprise, the shots made contact, disabling the vessel entirely. It fell from sight, flying past our tail as our ship continued to press forward.

"Woo!" I cried, embracing the little green being before me. "That's another one down!"

The Coalition ships locked into battle formation as the firefight continued for several tense minutes. Adrenaline rushed through me like a maelstrom, bringing me further and further into the fray. Though our ship had sustained some damage throughout, all current indications informed me that we weren't in grave danger. As our surroundings progressively calmed, with no marauder ships left in sight, I released a cry of relief and embraced the child once more. "We did it, baby!"

"Luna?"

I froze, recognizing the voice.

Captain Brion Stridende peered into the gun turret and tapped on my shoulder when I didn't reply. His light-blue eyes displayed his simultaneous curiosity and incredulity. My shoulders fell, defeated. I could no longer keep this ruse from one of my father's most trusted officers. Besides, I was already on the ship.

He wouldn't toss me out into space, would he?

I removed my helmet with a sigh. "Hi, Brion."

His eyes widened. "Luna, what are you _doing_ here?"

I shrugged, replying simply with, "The same thing you are."

He nodded after a few moments, understanding precisely what I meant without need of further elaboration. "We've located the ship Din is on. It's on _Grá_'s surface. We're headed there now."

With renewed hope, I placed a hand on his shoulder. "The faster we get there, the better."

His brows knitted, his eyes betraying his own worry. "Let's just hope we're not too late."

**(V)(V)(V)**

I stepped onto _Grá_'s reddish-brown surface with caution, instantly flooded with the memories of what had occurred the last time we had been here.

How we had lost T'iana.

Though the guilt quickly bubbled up to the surface, accompanied by the flashes of images of T'iana's funeral pyre, I maintained a steady pace forward, determined to find Din and the others. Determined, once more, to have a chance to make things right for my people and my planet.

Tyranny had no business being here.

Swallowing the lump that had progressively formed in my throat, and reminding myself that T'iana's sacrifice would not be in vain, I instead focused on ensuring that my little baggage was perched comfortably in my open backpack. Given the choice of either leaving the baby on the ship or keeping him under my watchful eye, I resolved it would be best to keep him with me. A warzone was no place for a child; but, at the very least, we wouldn't be separated, which lessened my worry about him. Seemingly approving of my decision, he appeared content, keeping his little hands on my shoulders for balance. "You ready, baby?"

The high-pitched babble seemed to be his version of a _yes_.

The cover of night blanketed our movements; only dim moonlight guided our steps. I managed to activate the Mandalorian helmet's night vision capability. Green images flickered on my visor, making it much easier to see the landscape and terrain. With a flick of Brion's wrist, we set out with a platoon-sized worth of Coalition combatants under Brion's leadership. The combatants from the other Coalition ships remained throughout our landing zone, looking to establish a pseudo forward command centre with a view to being a link between us and those on _Kalevala_. Though our premature entry into the planet wasn't part of my father's original plan, it would be best to use the situation to our advantage.

After about half an hour of marching, a familiar sight caught my eye in the distance.

The ship in which Din and the others had flown.

"Din…" I whispered under my breath. My gaze immediately locked with Brion's. With a common understanding, we scanned the horizon for any signs of the enemy, our eyes raking through the foreign environment. When the surrounding area was confirmed to be clear, I broke into a sprint towards what now appeared to be a deserted vessel. It had stopped at the foreground of the beginning of a chain of hills. My eyes flashed throughout its exterior, noting its condition. The outer steel was badly damaged, with some parts of the large ship entirely missing or still smoking. The deep gouges on the ground were evidence of its rough landing, though the pilots had chosen an ideal place for a crash landing as the terrain was relatively smooth. At the very least, it didn't appear to have burst into flames…

Others briskly followed my movements. "Stay close," Brion ordered, surveying the members of the platoon in turn. "I don't see any heat signatures within the vessel, but we need to be careful, just in case."

My brows pinched. _No heat signatures?  
_  
_So where are they?  
_  
I activated the comlink attached to my right vambrace and sent a quick SITREP to Cara and my father, relaying that, although we had managed to find the ship in one piece, no one appeared to be on board. The message would hopefully reach them quickly, given that my father was awaiting word of our progress in order to execute the next stage of his operation.

Several Coalition fireteams pressed forward, inspecting the vessel through their own night vision goggles, scanners, and gadgets. As a whole, we remained practiced noise and light discipline, keeping our movements purposeful and swift.

A Sullustan female hopped from a side ramp of the darkened vessel. "No sign of anyone or where they might have gone," she reported, holstering her blaster as she strode towards the rest of the platoon.

Brion's lips formed into a thin line, the gears in his head visibly turning. "Then we fan out and look for any signs of where they could have gone. We'll send a team of scouts forward. It hasn't been too long since this ship was abandoned."

The trackers in the platoon took the lead, using a combination of their natural instincts, high-tech gadgets, and experience. Given that we were, for all intents and purposes, now in "enemy" territory, we resolved to continue on foot, leaving some combatants behind to guard the ships.

We proceeded due south through densely forested foothills. Though the landscape demanded a heightened effort to trek onwards, the temperature was thankfully crisp, making our journey not as uncomfortable as it could have been. It made me remember just how pleasant the summers were on _Grá_, no matter where you were on the planet. I tended to the child in intervals, ensuring that he had something to eat and drink along the way. Though we received some curious and questioning glances from some of the combatants, our main focus remained on the mission at hand.

"Get down!"

The warning cry sounded in front of me just as bright-red blaster rounds flashed before us. Without a second thought, I unloaded the baby from my back, dropped to the ground, and shielded his body with my own. Shouts erupted throughout the platoon as a firefight began. In haste, I activated my Mandalorian power shield and crouched behind it. There was movement to my side, followed by more blaster rounds. I then drew my own blaster and returned suppressive fire. "Contact left!"

Coalition fireteams moved forward to my side to support, moving and covering one another in turn. My visor was only picking up a handful of marauder troops before us, leading me to believe that this was only a scout patrol. Nevertheless, our platoon continued with the intention of ending the firefight as soon as possible, knowing that this would only draw more attention to our location if it continued.

It was then that I felt myself forcefully knocked to the ground, the wind escaping my lungs as a result. The movement was followed by a series of swift kicks to my side, targeted right at my ribcage. Though pain surged through my body, I stifled my cries, the focus of my distress solely on the unprotected child a few meters away instead of on the marauders now looming over me. Before I could grip my blaster and fire, two marauders were instantly blasted down. One, however, pressed on, hiding behind his own shield.

In a surge of anger, I lunged towards the sole marauder troop, trusting that my shield and armour would hold throughout the blasts. The move knocked him off-balance, and, with a swift punch to the face, he toppled over upon his back, limbs akimbo. He cried out in fear and placed his hands up in surrender as I towered above him.

"Please! Please, lady, don't kill me!"

Others rushed to my side, weapons drawn at the troop, as the firefight died down. I raised a hand in a signal for them to hold their fire, deactivated my shield, then took the child in my arms once more. Thankfully, the baby appeared to remain unscathed. As my attention fell back upon the troop, I cocked my head to the side in question at the pitch of his voice. The removal of his helmet by a male Twi'lek revealed that the troop was merely a young boy, perhaps 15 standard years. The grip on my blaster waned, though its barrel remained pointed at him.

_Diabhal is using _children _to support her tyranny?  
_  
"Y-you're looking for your friends, right?" he stammered, eyes darting around him. "T-the other off-worlders?"

I audibly growled, stepping closer to him. "What do you know?"

His entire body trembled, his teeth chattering as he continued, "T-there were off-worlders taken to the Compound." Tears began to stream down his face. "W-we were told that… that others would come."

_The Compound?_

_Were Din and the others captured?  
_

I regripped the blaster more tightly, though my hesitation remained. "We won't kill you," I said through gritted teeth, but pressed my blaster closer to him to highlight my point, "if you show us where they are."

"I...I don't know exactly where they are!" The young boy continued to panic, squirming at my feet, "but the Compound is just beyond that ridge there."

My head turned toward the direction of his pointed finger, then turned back to him. I continued to eye him with a tightened jaw, noting the pure fear that his orbs bore. He could perhaps be leading us into a trap, but the desperation in his eyes said otherwise. Could a boy his age lie, given his state? I grabbed the fabric of his shirt, lifted him up to his feet, then urged him to move forward with a cock of the head. "Take us there."

Brion marched to my side, moving his lips to the side of my ear. "You're going to trust this kid?"

"It's a lead. We should at least check it out," I reasoned.

It was clear in Brion's eyes that, though he understood where I was coming from, he still didn't believe it was a good idea. Good idea or not, however, he made the order to move out in the alleged direction of the Compound.

It didn't take us long to pass the ridge. The platoon was now on even higher alert, with some feeling as though we were being led into a trap. Though my gut didn't rule out the possibility, the bright lights that greeted us from what appeared to be a walled city underlined that, perhaps, this young marauder boy was telling the truth.

Brion's light eyes scanned our surroundings. "Where to now? This place is a fortress."

As though in response, the baby gurgled something, his hand repeatedly tapping upon my shoulder. I carefully slid the backpack strap from my arm and held him in front of me. "What's wrong, baby?"

His tri-fingered hand lifted, pointing to somewhere above my right shoulder.

Puzzled, I followed the direction of his little fingers, noticing a forested area with a hilly backdrop.

"Luna?"

I turned back to Brion. "Brion, the baby is noticing something. Over there."

Brion fixed his gaze to where I had gestured. His expression hardened. "Heat signatures. Everywhere."

I placed the baby upon my back once more and unholstered my weapon. Following a hand signal from Brion, the Coalition members moved to an extended line, their various weapons drawn.

"I told you it was a trap," Brion muttered, tight-lipped.

"No, you didn't." I squared my jaw, tensing my shoulders. "You just...heavily implied it."

A single figure appeared from the cover of the forest.

He held out his weapon-less hands in front of him. "Captain Stridende?"

My eyes widened in realization as my head spun. "Din?" I hissed, placing my weapon back in its holster.

Din froze in place, taken aback by my voice in return. His head snapped to my direction. "_Luna_?"

Din raised a hand as a signal for the others to stand down.

Weapons were lowered.

I ran towards him.

As I made my way to his side, other Coalition members emerged from their covers, relieved. Hushed cries of excitement sounded from either side as the extended lines rushed towards one another, following my and Din's lead.

I choked back tears as my arms finally wrapped around Din's neck. His own arms wrapped around my body, holding me tightly. As the Coalition members on Din's ship rushed past us, I moved slightly from him and, without a word, pulled him behind the cover of a large tree trunk, away from curious eyes. In swift movements, I removed my helmet, closed my eyes, and used a hand to lift his helmet just enough to reveal his mouth. Though he initially - almost instinctively - protested by holding on to my arms, he eventually allowed the helmet to slip from his head just a few inches when he realized my intent. Before he could speak, I captured his lips in a blazing kiss, a mixture of relief, need, and happiness flowing through me. My mouth lingered upon his for a few moments, then parted slightly to deepen the kiss. He reciprocated the act with the same intensity, holding on to the sides of my face as though I was the anchor that kept him ashore.

Though I wanted the moment to continue, I eventually pulled back and, with reverence, replaced his helmet.

"Luna…" he said breathlessly, running his fingers through my hair, "...what are you _doing_ here?"

I caressed the side of his helmet with the backs of my fingers, the longing unmistakable in my eyes. "Searching for you." Clearing my throat, I turned to reveal my backpack to him. "We both were."

Din's head tilted to the side. As he opened the flap of the backpack, the child poked his head out, ears first. A gleeful cry escaped his lips as he reached for his father.

I had expected Din to scold me, to go off on a merciless tirade about how we shouldn't be here and how utterly idiotic it was to do what we had done.

Instead, he rested his chin on the child's forehead as he embraced the two of us in silence.

I really _was_ home.

At that moment, a message came through on my vambrace, my visor indicating its urgency. As I pulled back from Din and punched in a code, Cara's hologram appeared. She was just about to say something to me, but Din's appearance caught her attention. "Boy, am I glad to see _you_!" Relief briefly flashed through her face, but it was quickly overshadowed by consternation. "This is probably bad timing, but...Luna, Din...we have a problem."

"What is it?" I asked, concerned.

She threw me an almost apologetic look, then her eyes fell upon Din. "Our Imperial _friend_ is back."

Din visibly tensed, his hold on me tightening.

"Imperial?" I repeated, puzzled. "Din? Who is Cara talking about?"

"Moff Gideon."

**(V)(V)(V)**

**A/N:** I'm back, my lovely readers! What did you all think of that? As per usual, apologies for the later-than-normal update. Again, I want to provide you lovely folks with quality chapters. Coupled with how busy work has been and how I really wanted to tie in some new story ideas - and make sure everything fits into a neat package - I'm really taking my time to make sure I get it right. So, please stay tuned - there is more to come, and I am super excited to get all of my ideas down "on paper"! I honestly just want to keep this story going on forever, because there is SO much more to tell! So many more ideas to incorporate! (Can you feel my excitement?!)

Thank you, dear reader, for your support. Whether you've been reading this story since December or have just started reading this month, knowing that someone out there is enjoying this story is amazing and keeps me going. Cheers! xx IFHD


	19. Chapter 19: The Encounter

**Chapter 19: The Encounter**

I lovingly rubbed the backs of my fingers upon the child's forehead until he slowly closed his eyes. After pressing my lips lightly on his wrinkled head and tucking in some blankets around his little body upon a makeshift crib, I collected the stack of towels on the nightstand at our side and made my way to the refresher adjacent to our cabin. Though the ship that Din and the others had flown in was currently not fit to fly, it was thankfully still operational in that it could continue providing us with shelter, given that it was still equipped with light and running water. The Coalition technicians and engineers had estimated that, though they were attempting to fix the ship as quickly as they could, it would take several days before she would fly again. At the very least, the vessel provided us with a safer place to stay until we received further orders.

After the Coalition had reunited by the Compound - after I had finally found Din - we had returned to the now established forward command centre amidst our landing zone. A few more Coalition ships had arrived to reinforce our reentry into _Grá_, thus beginning the next phase of my father's operation. More would come, we had been told. As we had searched for Din and the others, the combatants that we had left behind had managed to secure the area without any resistance. Now, our reclaimed territory was bustling with combatants setting up their own camps and tents, eager to create a stronghold as quickly as possible.

We didn't know how long the quiet would last.

The murmur of running water halted as I reached the refresher entrance. I gently rapped my knuckles upon the steel door. "Din?"

Given the stark silence around us, the sound of his helmet resealing distinctly resonated from within the room. The door _whoosed_ open shortly afterwards, revealing Din in nothing but his helmet and trousers, still damp from his shower. At his sight, I instinctively cleared my throat, willed my now red cheeks to stop flushing, and focused my eyes on anywhere _but_ his body…

….although they _did_ scan his form briefly…

Several times.

Din appeared amused at my display, regarding me with a slanted look. Disregarding his actions, I stiffly extended both of my arms and offered the towels to him in silence, my eyes still refusing to land on his bared skin.

"Thank you," Din said lightly, accepting my offering without removing his gaze from my face. He paused briefly, then said warmly, "You know, Luna… you don't have to be shy around me."

Though I heard him loud and clear, I busied myself by counting the number of vents above us. There were three. "Erm… what...what do you mean?"

"I mean," he took a step forward and closed the space between us. I could now feel the warmth radiating from his body, making my body involuntarily shiver, "you're having difficulty looking at me."

I crossed my arms in defiance and began to tap my foot distractedly. "I am not!"

Din gingerly took my chin in his fingertips and coaxed me to fix my gaze upon his visor. "Given what we did prior to my leaving _Kalevala_, I think we are _way_ past being embarrassed at staring at bare flesh."

Be that as it may, the thought of what Din and I had done - no, what Din had done _to_ me - only encouraged my cheeks to grow even redder. I knew such pleasures existed, but the fact that it was _Din_ who had touched me, who had made me feel so many emotions simultaneously, made our connection even more special. I pushed at his shoulder playfully. "You are _not_ helping!"

Din snaked an arm around my waist and pulled me into the room. The door closed behind me. His eyes raked through my form. "I want you to feel comfortable with me, Luna. In every circumstance."

_I'm comfortable, Din_, I thought to myself.

_I'm just trying not to pounce on you right now.  
_  
Instead of admitting what was truly going on in my mind, I only managed to bite my tongue and nod.

Din regarded me for a few moments, not saying a word. He raised his fingers to the side of my face, tenderly feeling the skin that he found there. "I didn't think I would see you again."

My brows knitted at the emotion in his voice, holding his hand to my face. "I'm here, Din. I'm not going anywhere."

Din began the process of dressing his various wounds, his muscles tensing periodically as he did so. His tanned skin was marked with blue bruises, jagged cuts, and deep scrapes; evidence of his and his crewmen's plight prior to our reunion. Frowning at the sight, I made my way to his side once more and lightly kissed his shoulder. I felt culpable for bringing him into this mess. Without a word, I took the bacta spray from the counter and began to apply the solution generously upon his injured body. Though Din inhaled sharply at some of the contact, he didn't protest my actions and allowed me to continue the treatment.

My mind flashed to what Cara had said to us prior to ending her transmission:

_He knows where you are. And he's coming.  
_  
Though I didn't want to press Din given what he and the others had just endured, the urgency in Cara's tone underlined that this 'Moff Gideon' wasn't just an ordinary problem. What's more is that time really was of the essence at this point; with more and more Coalition members coming to _Grá_ throughout the next phase of my father's operation, if Imperial scum was going to add to our plight, we needed a plan.

I traced my fingers along Din's arm, reveling in the surprising softness of his skin. "Din, what happened? How did you and the ship end up here?"

He turned to face me and rested his hands upon my waist. "After our comms went out during my last transmission to your father, we were able to neutralize the marauder troops that had laid a trap for us. At that point, we were way off course and the ship had sustained some heavy damage. We didn't have a choice but to land on _Grá_. No comms. No backup. Marauder troops on the ground closed in. We were heavily outnumbered." His grip on me tightened. "During the fight, I was knocked out. When I woke, I was in the Compound, held captive. It wasn't long before the others came to find me, and I escaped. Then we...we found each other."

My brows furrowed. "But...why were you the only one taken to the Compound?"

Din appeared even more uncomfortable. I wrapped my arms around his neck in an attempt to soothe him.

"Diabhal knows who I am...," Din finally said, his voice strained, "...and about the child."

My blood ran cold, thoughts rampant. "Din, what do you _mean_ she knows who you are? How could she even know?"

"The marauder troops specifically targeted me. They spoke as though a reward was awaiting them for my capture." He gave his head a shake, his stare landing on the door behind me. "Moff Gideon has been searching for the child. I last fought him on _Nevarro_. I didn't know that he survived." His gaze fell upon me once more. "But he wants the child - and, by extension, he wants _me_. After our skirmish, he must have broadcasted his desires all over the Outer Rim - perhaps the galaxy - along with a reward. Diabhal must have found out."

"Maybe blood credits is not all that Diabhal is after." Anger surged through me, the thought alone making my blood boil. "Perhaps she wants an ally."

So many planets in the Outer Rim have been destroyed, ransacked...embroiled in power struggles from both within and outside of the planet. So many have been conditioned for years to tremble at the iron fist of the Empire, to bend at their will no matter what the circumstance. Though the Empire was gone, its remnants were not; having an Imperial Moff with influence as an ally throughout this time of lawlessness and chaos would further cement Diabhal's hold on my planet.

And she knows it.

My heart began to grow heavy as our current circumstances became clearer. "Din, if Gideon is coming here, then…" I turned my head in the direction of our cabin, thinking about the child, "...then you and the child need to get away from here…"

"_No_." He jerked me towards him and wrapped me in a tight embrace. "I am _not_ leaving you."

I revelled in the feeling of his warm body for a few moments, then pulled away slightly. I looked up to meet his gaze, my trembling hands resting on his chest. "Din, I didn't know what I would do if I had lost you," I admitted, overcome with emotion, "and knowing now that the child could be in danger as well? It would destroy me even more if anything happened to him…"

Din remained tense. "I am not going to let anything happen to you or the child." He shook his head vehemently, his tone clearly stating that the decision was not open for discussion. "I will _not_ run from Gideon. Let him come."

**(V)(V)(V)**

Din and I resolved to acquire some much-needed rest despite the current situation weighing heavily on our minds. The worn out warrior fell asleep almost instantly, his arm lightly draped around my waist, body relaxed as though he hasn't rested well in days. Even though the rise and fall of his firm chest upon my back brought me some solace, my mind continued to race, disconcerted by the fact that I knew what was to come, but had no idea what the outcome would be. I couldn't even fathom what my father was going through back in _Kalevala_, and how heavy the weight on his shoulders must be.

We were putting everything on the line. Making one last stand to regain our home.

_Even with our incoming reinforcements, could we even win this?  
_  
With a sigh, I embraced Din's arm more tightly around me, squeezing as though it was the only thing keeping me from the imminent danger that was in our not-so-distant future.

My mind began to replay all that had happened to bring me to this very moment; all of the things that I had gone through that led me back to my father and the inevitable fight for my planet. Perhaps there _was_ such a thing as destiny. Fate. Some power, some _force_ in this galaxy, that brought people together.

Something that had brought Din into my life.

Though our meeting was certainly not ideal, neither of us could have predicted that our lives would be connected like this. That he would now be at my side, ready to fight. Ready to risk his life for a cause that wasn't even his own to begin with.

"I love you, Din Djarin," I whispered, kissing the back of his hand.

As though I had just spoken a spell, my eyes began to grow heavier, my body finally relaxing.

Our modicum of reprieve did not last.

The ship's violent trembling shook me wide awake once more. Din sat up with a start, fully alert after mere seconds, already reaching for his blaster. At our side, the baby awoke with a sharp cry, startled and confused by the commotion.

The heavy pounding of fists upon our cabin door then sounded. "Luna! Din!" The panic in Brion's curt voice was clear. "We've got company! We need to move!"

Another explosion occurred nearby as though to underline his point. The impact was closer this time around. Distressed, I placed on my Mandalorian armour as quickly as I could manage, movements clumsy in my panic. Din, as seasoned a warrior as he was, donned on his garb in mere seconds, then took the wailing child in his arms and attempted to soothe him. Meanwhile, curses flew through my tightened lips as my struggle continued. Din used his free hand to help me until all parts of the armour were secured. He then reached for our weapons.

I grasped Din's arm and looked down at the child. "Din, w-what...what are we going to do about him?"

His protective hold on the child tightened, as though the same question flashed through his mind. "He stays with us."

With little recourse at this point, we placed the child in my backpack once more, which I strapped on tightly. As soon as we were certain that he was comfortable enough, we raced through the ship, noting the newly-damaged parts as we passed.

Din scanned the scene as soon as we exited the ship. Flashes of light surrounded our stronghold. Several ships were already engulfed in flames. Pandemonium had erupted as Coalition combatants rushed to their formations, setting up a perimeter as quickly as they could manage.

"Marauder artillery guns," Din growled, readying his blaster in front of him. "They're close."

Panic gripped me as my eyes went wide beneath my helmet. "What can we do? Our reinforcements haven't arrived…"

"We survive…" He turned his head almost imperceptibly towards me. "...and we fight."

The unexpected explosion to our right almost knocked me off-balance and caused the child to whimper. A heavier barrage of rounds began, each burst reverberating through my very core. Deafening. Blinding. The continued proximity of the detonations unnerved me - not because of my worry for my own safety, but that of the child. When my footing was steady once more, I activated my Mandalorian power shield with a grunt, attempting to observe my surroundings in order to get my bearings.

"Luna, go!" Din coaxed me forward as he dug into his current position. "Run!"

Several Coalition members urged us to follow them as they retreated to a safer distance towards nearby mountains. "I did _not_ travel halfway across the galaxy to find you to just leave you behind!" I cried sharply, tugging at his arm. "Now come on!"

Another explosion to our left - this time, mere meters from where we stood.

The ground began to crumble beneath our feet, the cracks in the earth snaking their way closer and closer towards us.

It was Din's turn to grab my arm as he sped forward in front of me. "Keep running, Luna!"

The effort was so great that it felt as though my lungs were about to burst; however, with heavy breaths, I continued to push through the agony, knowing that this was now a matter of life and death - not just for me, but for the three of us.

It was then that a fusillade of blaster shots appeared from our right. Several shots missed my shield and grazed my breastplate. The impact was enough to take my meagre breath from my lungs, causing me to stumble. Din took a few hits to his backplate armour as he leaned forward, placing his body in front of me and the child to shield us. The mere seconds that we attempted to defend ourselves from the blasts kept us from reuniting with the other Coalition combatants in the distance.

The enemy closed in.

Din hurriedly scanned our surroundings for any semblance of cover. With little options remaining, he pulled me towards a nearby rock outcropping. As we crouched low behind it, shots continued to fly above our heads, pieces of rock exploding around us.

Din spoke into his comlink. "Brion! Brion, do you copy?"

"Din!" Came Brion's static-lined voice. "I copy, but your signal is weak."

"We're pinned down! Coordinates sent."

"Acknowledged." Several blasts sounded in his background. "We're trying to hold them back on the western perimeter. Sending your coordinates to the others as well. Hang in there!"

As Din called for aid, I placed the child down between us, ensuring that he was behind cover as much as possible. He only chirped at me briefly, then looked up at his father. In swift movements, I unholstered my weapon and began to fire back in retribution, taking cover periodically when I was met with more shorts in return. My visor distinctly noted at least a dozen marauders closing in, moving as a group in a semi-circle formation around us. In a desperate effort, I activated my wrist-mounted flamethrower, extending the flames around us in a sweeping motion.

The blaster fire stopped.

In the stillness of the night, a pair of clapping hands sounded.

"That's quite the show. Perhaps it's to be expected of Mandalorians!"

My head instantly snapped upwards at Din. "Diabhal," I said through clenched teeth, making a move out of cover to shoot. "She's mine."

With a curt shake of his head, Din placed a stern arm in front of me, holding me back. At first, I didn't understand his hesitation, but when I looked back out once more, it was only then that I realized that the number of heat signatures in front of us almost tripled.

However, only one form moved towards us.

A distinct crackle-and-buzz noise sounded. The area surrounding the form was suddenly illuminated in bright light. Upon closer inspection, the figure now held a saber-like weapon; it was dark at its core, though outlined by white light and adorned by what appeared to be white patterns of lightning throughout. One calm, calculated step after another, the figure that now approached materialized as a taller man, adorned in all black, a long cape swinging in the wind behind him. The darkness of the night that blanketed us made it difficult to see his features.

At my side, Din seemed to have frozen in his place.

He didn't seem frightened - he was _bewildered_.

A low voice that was laced with contempt pierced the air around us:

"You have something that belongs to me."

Without a word or even a warning, Din walked past me and right out into the open. I attempted to instantly pull him back to safety, but he refused, holding out his hand towards me.

His focus remained on the figure before us.

The sole man wielded the glowing saber in front of him, the light now illuminating his wrinkled face. "I can see that you know what _this_ is," he threw Din an amused smirk, waving his weapon before him, as though tauntingly, "and what it means."

Din's chest began to visibly heave up and down, his anger emanating from beneath his armour. He continued to hold me back behind him, his right hand readied upon his weapon.

"Now, Din Djarin…" the tip of the saber was now pointed towards him, "...give me the child."

**(V)(V)(V)**

**A/N:** Hello, my lovely readers! So, I had a hell of a lot of ideas pop into my head within the past couple of weeks and am very excited to share them with you. Given that there are some other huge story arcs that I want to explore, I will most likely start a *drum roll* Volume 2 sometime in the future! I want to end "The Captive: Volume I" with a bang and get started on Volume 2. Hopefully, Season 2 will have some more threads for me to pull on as I go! However, there's more to come, so stay tuned! :) As always, thank you for all of your support. Hope you enjoyed this one! Cheers. xx IFHD


End file.
